


Una noche solo para dos, tomo 2. (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Elsie Benjamin Jedan: 38 años. Apuesto, encantador, carismático, tiene labia para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero detrás de esa fachada de hombre de mundo se esconde un monstruo; calculador, violador, sin moral alguna, obsesivo y peligroso. Cuando sus 2 hijos van a vivir con él, desarrolla una obsesión fuera de lo normal para con su hijo Naito. Bajo 3 condiciones, acepta que ellos vivan en su mansión, pero en realidad, esas son excusas para tener a Naito bajo su férreo control.Cuando Naito llega a desobedecerlo, pierde los estribos de la peor manera posible...
Series: Traducción [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 67
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

Se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera de su ventana. El verano todavía estaba en pleno apogeo, pero ahora llovía como si estuvieran en un huracán. Hacía mucho, mucho frío... Como un bebé, abrió los ojos lentamente y extendió las manos lejos de su manta. Lo malo de despertar de esta manera era que sentía la espalda muy rígida y el cuerpo pesado, como si tuviera encima una roca. Tocó el celular con la punta de los dedos y se quedó en una cómoda posición boca abajo. Era imposible salir, así que ni siquiera era como si pudiera usar su celular por diversión. Pero Naito, que parecía estar luchando contra su propio cuerpo, hizo click y comprobó la fecha y la hora. Hoy era domingo y se trataba del único día en que le permitían salir, sería un desperdicio si se levantara tan tarde.   
_Naito_ _se sentía enfermo_. Cuando miró su cuerpo, estaba lleno de rastros de su padre. No tenía semen o sudor, así que supuso que al menos lo había lavado bastante a fondo...

Al comenzar esta relación no deseada con su padre, nunca imaginó que su comportamiento fuera tan ordenado y limpio así que, cuando lo tenía a su lado en la habitación, justo después de tener sexo, todavía se sorprendía de que no se comportara como un proxeneta, _sino que lo hacía con la moderación de una familia noble._ Últimamente no se rebelaba o peleaba así que la cama era agradable y la limpieza bastante detallada. Las muñecas que su padre solía sujetar o atar habían estado libres desde hace semanas así que las huellas se estaban desvaneciendo. A veces, cuando se acostaba y miraba a su padre sin pensar, él comenzaba a reír como si estuviera demasiado feliz con eso. Era difícil de ver cada vez, así que cubría el rostro de su padre por completo para que se callara. Luego, papá besaba su palma diciendo que estaba bien y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con mucha ternura cuando lo acariciaba. Y últimamente, _tenía mucho trabajo_. Se acababa uno o dos cigarrillos al día, no bebía alcohol y tampoco se drogaba. Él era del tipo de persona que hacía que las prostitutas se volvieran dependientes de las drogas así que, era irónico que no lo hiciera consigo mismo. Cuando le preguntó por qué no se drogaba, su padre levantó la cintura de Naito, lo abrazó y dijo. **_"Odio que me gobiernen."_** Y comentó que odiaba también la sensación de tener la cabeza bloqueada.

Naito, pensando en su padre, se despertó. _No era el momento de hacer esto._ Caminó lentamente hacia el armario, llevando consigo una camiseta blanca de manga corta ajustada, un cárdigan y jeans claros. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero una o dos veces más, se limpió el cabello desordenado y después de ponerse el reloj, salió casi arrastrando los pies. Pero mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que Contor ya estaba esperando. ¡Incluso estaba allí el chófer! Y cuando vieron a Naito, lo saludaron directamente y gritaron:

**"¡Venga aquí, maestro!"**

**"Salgo una vez a la semana, ¿Cómo creen que me hace sentir que me sigan?"**   
  
Acomodando mejor su traje, Contor miró a Naito con ojos sombríos:   
  
**"Aún así, tienes que venir con nosotros. El presidente lo ordenó".**  
  
 **"... De acuerdo."**   
  
Pero Naito comenzó a llamar a su padre a su teléfono celular en lugar de seguirlo a él. Hoy, papá tenía una reunión con un par de nobles adinerados en la finca del conde _Peperon_ , donde tendrían también un increíble concurso de caza. Seguramente Elsie estaba ansioso por pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y olvidarse de las cosas en su casa, pero a Naito no le importó en absoluto y pegó todavía más el teléfono a su oreja. _Convencido de que al tratarse de él, definitivamente iba a contestar._

El sonido de la conexión se detuvo poco después. Escuchó su voz:

 **[¿Qué?]**   
  
Inmediatamente mostró su verdadera naturaleza al ofrecerle un saludo descuidado.

 **"¿Por qué Contor?"**  
  
 **[¿Qué pasa si sales solo y te lastimas?]**   
  
Era incómodo que tuviera que fingir que era un padre dulce cuando no veía a Naito como un hijo. Más aún, _cuando anoche había estado jadeando de calor en su oreja por horas enteras.._.   
Naito bajó la cabeza al pensar en eso. Tenía mucha fiebre en la cara e incluso si Contor sabía sobre las cosas que pasaban entre su padre y él, no quería ser muy obvio y terminar teniendo una charla incómoda.   
  
**"No voy a herirme".**

**[Desde mi punto de vista, no puedo dejar que mi hijo vaya solo por allí en un día como este]**

**"¿Controlarás esto también? Salir el domingo es lo único que tengo, dejame hacerlo como yo quiera. Luego podemos arreglarnos".**

Padre se echó a reír.   
  
**[¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?]**   
  
_¿Y no era eso lo que habían estado haciendo todo el tiempo?_ Arreglarse... Para abrirle las piernas a su padre sin morir en el intento, pensó que ya estaba haciendo un trabajo más que excelente. Pero no podía decir eso frente a otros, así que se lo tragó.

 **[Quiero un beso. Promete que vas a besarme...]**   
  
Naito se quedó inmóvil y miró al suelo. De repente sintió como si todos en la casa lo estuvieran observando así que exhaló un aliento increíblemente pesado. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente segundos después. Parecía como si no pudiera ni aguantar la luz del sol...

**"Papá siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere así que..."**

**[Esto es diferente. Tienes que empezarlo tú.]**

Cuando Naito se quedó en silencio, su padre soltó una carcajada que provocó que Naito, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, dijera con voz vaga como si se rindiera:   
  
**"Lo haré, así que dile que no vaya conmigo".**

 **[¿Y sabes lo que pasará si me mientes?]**   
  
Pero ya estaba caminando hacia Contor para entregarle su teléfono celular. Al escuchar las órdenes de su padre, el hombre respondió con voz leal:

 **"Sí, presidente".**   
  
Contor acercó el teléfono a la oreja de Naito pero Naito le arrebató el teléfono y le dio la espalda. _No quería que nadie escuchara la conversación entre él y su padre._

**[** **Naito** **.]**

Naito, exhalando lentamente, respondió con calma.   
  
**"¿Qué?"**

**[Regresa antes de las 7 ¿De acuerdo?]**

**"Sí".**  
  
Naito, quien colgó el teléfono, salió de la casa rápidamente. La lluvia estaba cayendo más fuerte que cuando la vio por la ventana y comenzó incluso a sentirse un poco mal por haber dejado atrás al chófer. Sin embargo, tan pronto como salió de casa, sus arrepentimientos desaparecieron casi por completo. Finalmente estaba solo y había logrado escapar por un día de su loco padre. Se sentía tan bien que incluso el hecho de llegar a las 7 de la tarde y enfrentarse a él de nuevo parecía insignificante. Hasta entonces, era solo su propio tiempo. Su momento para disfrutar de las aceras mojadas, la gente caminando con sombrillas y ese rico aroma del café. Naito dejó de caminar debido a sus abruptos pensamientos. _El mundo era el mismo, pero él era diferente._ No podía sonreír tan bien como antes, no le dejan ver a nadie, así que ni siquiera hablaba. Estaba solamente atrapado en casa, teniendo sexo con su padre. Algo que se había vuelto increíblemente cotidiano a últimas fechas. Tanto que incluso si las yemas de su padre lo tocaran solo un poco, su respiración se calentaría y su cabeza se quedaría completamente en blanco en unos segundos. Cuando los ojos de papá se encontraban con los suyos, sus brazos se levantaban naturalmente para sostenerlo. _Su cuerpo recordaba lo dulces que eran sus labios y lo buscaban solamente a él..._

_**"Solo tienes que gastar el dinero que te ofrezco en algo importante. Puedes comer la comida que te doy y vivir en la casa donde yo vivo. No necesitas hacer nada más."** _

Dijo una vez su padre, sujetándole suavemente de la barbilla para recorrerle los labios... Últimamente se comportaba como un hijo obediente que además era un amante devoto. Viéndolo con unos ojos que lo deseaban y unos brazos que solo se aferraban a su cuello. Luego, padre lo besaba mientras le desabotonaba despacio la camisa de vestir con una mano.

_**"No quiero ser inútil..."** _

_**"No lo eres. Eres la persona más útil para mí."**_ Y su mano entonces bajaba y barría su espalda hasta hacerlo sentir todo caliente. Luego, con una sonrisa amistosa, susurraba directo en sus labios: _**"No tienes que vivir trabajando como los demás. Porque todo lo mío, es tuyo también."**_

Naito miró hacia atrás a la conversación que tuvo con su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba, _¿Cuándo dejó de estar tan pendiente de Rayan?_ El flashazo de su nombre golpeó la cabeza de Naito en un instante. Antes estaba feliz de ir con él a hablar de historias cotidianas y anecdotas extrañas. Era un sentimiento honesto y agradable. Cuando abría los ojos en su día libre, estaba dichoso de ir a ver a Rayan y jugar con Rayan como si... _La satisfacción que le daba fuera comparable con la de tener todo el dinero del mundo._ Pero desde hace algunos días, Rayan se estaba volviendo cada vez más liviano en su memoria y solo se encontraba pensando en lo que diría su padre, en como se sentiría si hacía algo que no le gustara. En no querer sentirse abrumado por el miedo de su padre. **En tener sexo con él.** Su cabeza estaba llena de papá. _Y el sentimiento de disgusto hacia él mismo en lugar de la ira hacia Elsie también se hizo más grande_.

Naito soltó el paraguas que sostenía. El agua de lluvia comenzó a mojarle el cuerpo y pronto se empapó completamente del ambiente. La gente que pasaba veía a Naito como si pensaran que había enloquecido pero Naito se acuclillo bajo la lluvia e intentó respirar. **Tiene que huir.** Y si realmente no logra escapar esta vez, su padre definitivamente se lo comerá de un bocado.

Se puso de pie, dandole fuerza a un cuerpo tembloroso. Tomó el paraguas caído y pidió un taxi sin importarle que tuviera el cuerpo todo mojado. _Tardó unos 20 minutos en taxi hasta la casa de Ain_. Estaba lloviendo y él se sentía muy frío por lo que después vino la fatiga y se quedó dormido. Se despertó con el sonido del taxista, diciendo que ya estaban en la mansión del señor Ain.   
Empapado de lluvia, logró reconocer el enorme jardín. Naito miró las flores rosa pálido que parecían algodón de azúcar y poco después, escuchó una voz suave preguntar:

**[¿Diga?]**

Era el tono inocente de Ain.

**"Soy yo."**   
  
**[¿** **Naito** **?]**   
  
**"** **Ujum** **."**

**[¿Por qué...? No, enviaré un auto.]**   
  
Usando un paraguas y mirando hacía el frente, Naito observó al automóvil extranjero de lujo que se aproximaba lentamente hacía él. Era el primer automóvil de esa marca que había visto en su vida así que comenzó a pensar que no podía superar el aburrimiento de su antiguo coche y por eso lo cambió. Tenía un color similar al de su padre así que Naito, quien naturalmente pensó en ese hombre, frunció el ceño y se sacudió.   
La puerta se abrió y el auto se paró a unos centímetros de sus pies, él abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y subió, saludando brevemente con un movimiento de cabeza. Como era de esperar, el auto llegó en un segundo al edificio donde Ain vivía y un par de mayordomos le abrieron la puerta para invitarle a pasar como si fuera su propia casa. _Ain estaba en el pasillo, parado con una botella de alcohol en cada mano_. Incluso a medida que se acercaban, el cuerpo de Ain comenzaba a oler a alcohol también...

**"¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?"**   
  
**"¿Qué hiciste para mojarte tanto?"**

**"Llovió."**

Ain apuntó el paraguas a sus pies.

**"Tienes un paraguas, ¿Por qué estás mojado?"**

**"No importa ¿Puedo entrar? Hace frío".**   
  
Ain se encogió de hombros y se alejó para dejarlo pasar. Luego, lo llevó al baño y le prestó ropa para reemplazar la que se había mojado por la lluvia. _El problema había venido con eso:_ La ropa de Ain no le quedaba y las huellas que estaban en su cuerpo eran visibles desde todas direcciones. Durante su lavado en la cabina de ducha, se sintió abrumado por tantas preocupaciones y preguntas. _¿Debe decir algo por eso o disculparse?_ Las huellas de su padre eran terribles y no desaparecían por mucho que las lavara. Naito cerró los ojos, viendo las marcas de las manos de su padre en sus brazos, muslos y estómago. Soltó un aliento pesado y abrió los ojos segundos más tarde.

Mirándose en el espejo mientras se limpiaba el cabello mojado, _descubrió que Ain lo veía también:_

 **"Vaya, ¿En dónde te has metido?"** Ain dijo esto con una cara extraña y le arrojó la ropa que tenía en la mano. **"¿Estás saliendo con una mujer caliente en estos días? Lo que tienes en el cuerpo no es una broma".**   
  
Por supuesto, _él no sabía que estaba teniendo sexo con su padre_. Naito se sintió aliviado cuando se vistió a toda prisa con una camiseta blanca lisa y pantalones cortos con un parche en las rodillas. Después de hacer todo esto frente a los ojos de Ain, salió y dejó que pusiera su ropa en la lavadora. Incluso preparó comida para Naito. Una rosquilla y un vaso de leche. _La risa salió gracias al hecho de tener a un amigo al que aparentemente le importaba._  
  
Ain, quien vio a Naito, comiendo rosquillas y leche, se puso un cigarrillo en la boca.   
  
**"Pero ten cuidado. Rayan piensa que solamente lo haces con él."**

No podía abrir la boca por la rosquilla así que luchó por tragar.   
  
**"No puedo hacerlo con una mujer".**  
  
 **"No lo creo".**   
  
Ain fumaba, con una sonrisa rencorosa en el rostro. Naito, quien miró la cara de Ain, simplemente tosió. En la medida de lo posible, tuvo que actuar sin rastro alguno de agitación emocional... _Naito_ _ya había pensado en romper con Rayan_. De esa forma, cuando se escapara, la lupa de su padre no iría nunca en dirección a Rayan. Porque aunque Rayan era el hijo ilegítimo del duque, no podía sentirse completamente seguro por él.   
  
**"Voy a romper con Rayan".**   
  
Los ojos de Ain se entrecerraron y luego absorbió profundamente el humo de su cigarrillo, mirando a Naito con una luz sospechosa en sus pupilas mientras se sacudía la ceniza.

 **"¿Qué te ha pasado? Incluso vienes así".**   
  
**"¿Cómo** _ **así**_ **?"**

Cuando Naito se molestó, Ain apagó su cigarrillo y se acercó. Se sentó en el sofá y sostuvo su propia barbilla con la mano.

 **"Piensalo. El niño, que solía comportarse dulcemente alrededor de Rayan, como un amante perfecto, ahora no se contacta con él para nada. Y luego, tan pronto como vienes, ¿Dices que romperán?"**   
  
**"La razón por la que no pude comunicarme fue porque estaba enfermo".**

Ain asintió, pero no podía creerlo. Más bien, estaba dudando.

**"Rayan también dijo eso.** _**"No pude contactarlo porque estaba enfermo".** _ **Los dos al mismo tiempo. Eso me hace dudar".**

**"… ¿Rayan vino?"**   
  
**"Lo llamé, pero no contestó. Llamé a su madre y dijo que lo hospitalizaron así que lo visité y me dijo que no podía contactarte porque estaba muy enfermo. Pero solo estaba algo golpeado".**   
  
Los pies de Ain se detuvieron y luego dijo con cara de ansiedad.

**"¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Por qué está golpeado y ahora no quieren hablar? ¿Tu padre se enteró y lo golpeó?"**

La suposición de Ain fue aguda y no tan equivocada. Pero si comenzaba a hablar de más, temía que Ain pensara que era extraño y comenzara a enloquecer. No podía hacer esto o aquello y se quedó quieto en la silla. La ansiedad de Naito, mientras guardaba silencio, provocó que Ain comenzara a suspirar. Se levantó de su silla y después de un tiempo, cuando volvió, tenía una cerveza en la mano.

 **"En primer lugar, hay que beber alcohol cuando se habla de problemas románticos. Bebe."**   
  
**"Si mi padre se entera..."**

Ain se disgustó cuando comenzó a hablar de su padre.

 **"Ha pasado más de medio año desde que cumpliste 20. ¿No puedes beber? Solo bebe."**   
  
_¿Qué dirá su padre si bebe?_ De repente pensó de esa manera. Siempre estaban luchando pero nunca pensó en este modo de "rebelión". Y para ser honesto, _extrañaba el rostro enojado de su padre..._   
Naito abrió una lata de cerveza, como decidido a dar el gran paso. Olió el alcohol y luego vació más de la mitad de la cerveza en un solo trago. Luego dejó la lata y tomó otra mientras Ain destapaba la botella de vodka.

**"¿Nunca has bebido de esto?"**

**"No."**

Ain dijo que era como beber cerveza.

**"Puedes agregar tres trozos de hielo. No lo** **revuelvas** **mucho o se va a volver pura agua".**

**"¿Puedo beberlo ya?"**

Vertió el vodka ambarino en su boca e hizo una mueca ante el alcohol. Cuando Naito pareció sentir asco, Ain sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse. El joven parece más experimentado que él así que le ofreció un queso en un platito lleno de palillos y lo motivó a metérselo en la boca. Naito, que comió queso, volvió a beber.

**"¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Van a romper?"**   
  
**"Sí."**

Después de eso, su espíritu bebedor se elevó hasta las alturas. Naito había asentido un montón de veces con la cara roja y no dejaba de beber un trago de esto y de lo otro. Incluso tomó la botella de la mano de Ain y la arrojó toda en su vaso.

**"¿No te arrepentirás? Rayan parece quererte mucho."**

**"Yo también lo quiero."** Cuando el alcohol entró profundo en su garganta, su pronunciación también se torció. Naito miró a Ain con cara de llanto impresionante y dijo. **"Pero tenemos que romper. Es lo mejor para Rayan".**

Ain frunció el ceño ante las inusuales palabras de su amigo. No podía entenderlo bien así que solo bebía y comía. Tomó la mano de Naito para darle ánimos, pero al ver las extrañas huellas en su muñeca, abrió mucho los ojos y lo jaló hasta tenerlo a centímetros de sus ojos. No importaba cuanto lo analizara, _era la marca de una cuerda_. También había huellas bastante profundas de dedos.

**"¿Por qué tu muñeca está así?"**

Naito estaba borracho, así que se quedaba quieto incluso si le sujetaban la muñeca. Estaba mirando a su amigo con la cara completamente en blanco e incluso si Ain llamaba una y otra vez _**"**_ _ **Naito**_ _ **"**_. Naito solo parpadeaba.

**"¿Me entenderías incluso si hago algo muy malo?"**

**"Por supuesto. Yo soy tu amigo."**   
  
Naito se rió, como aliviado. Pero luego pareció ponerse a llorar.

 **"Gracias"**   
  
Naito se levantó, pero pronto comenzó a tambalearse y se tropezó. Después de abrir la puerta, Naito se cayó y cuando Ain, que todavía resistía unas cuantas copas más, corrió y lo levantó, notó que Naito ya se había desmayado.

Naito fue arrastrado con un gemido de esfuerzo hasta la sala. Quizá debería llamar a su tutor y pedirle que lo recogiera... _Ain sacó entonces el teléfono celular de_ _Naito_. No había contraseña, así que inmediatamente pudo revisar sus contactos. Sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que mirara, no había nadie además de un nombre. La información también era deficiente.

**"¿Este hombre es su padre?"**

La lista de llamadas estaba llena de solo **"Elsie."** Así que Ain, que vio el nombre, suspiró y apretó el botón de llamada. 

_Una voz suave y grave saludó a Ain_.

**[¿Qué pasa?]**

Era un tono que no coincidía con la persona con la que Naito siempre hablaba. Algo escandaloso, una voz que parecía arbitraria pero muy educada y ordenada. Tan pronto como escuchó la pronunciación brillante y la voz extendiéndose con gracia, pudo imaginar que seguramente era muy guapo.

**[¿** **Naito** **?]**

Su corazón latió extrañamente ante la voz afectuosa que sonó en su oído. Movió la cabeza para despertar y rápidamente abrió la boca.

**"Oh, soy el amigo de** **Naito** **, Ain".**

**[… ¿Ain** **Planchat** **?]**

¿Naito le dijo su apellido? Se sintió algo extraño por eso. Por lo general, solo recordaban el nombre del amigo de su hijo, no su apellido. Miró el rostro de Naito y dijo esta vez.

**"Si.** **Naito** **vino a mi casa y consiguió emborracharse."**

**[¿Está borracho?]** Padre se rió suavemente. **[Mi hijo no bebe].**

Ain sonrió.

**"De alguna manera, parecía tener ganas hoy** **".**

Pensó que no podía contar la historia de Rayan, así que intentó pensar en alguna excusa convincente. Padre pasó a lo importante.

**[Lo pasaré a buscar, ¿Puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto con la dirección?]**

Él respondió con un tono muy suave, diciendo **"Sí, sí"** y enviando la dirección por mensaje de texto. Su padre le mandó una rápida respuesta.

**[Estaré allí en 3 horas :)]**

Inclinó su cabeza ante la linda carita sonriente. _Su padre no parecía ser el tipo de persona que hablaba así..._

Ain puso a Naito, que era más alto que él, cerca de la puerta principal. Lo sentó y lo cubrió con una manta por si hacía más frío debido a la lluvia. Luego de eso, se dedicó a observarlo por minutos que parecieron ser eternos: Naito tenía una imagen de Blancanieves. Cabello negro, piel blanca, inexpresivo. El color de sus labios también era bonito, un rojo intenso. Si se reía era hermoso y cuando estaba con Rayan, brillaba tanto como el maldito sol. Sintió pena por su amigo, que había estado llorando con el rostro desencajado. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había venido sin Rayan? ¿Por qué quería terminar?_

**"Si no hablas, ¿Cómo lo voy a saber?"**

Ain se sintió frustrado así que encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver una película por cobrar. Luego, el celular de Naito sonó de nuevo.

**[Soy Elsie]**   
  
**"¿Está aquí ya?"**

**[Así es. Alguien más abrió la puerta así que ya voy entrando.]**

Al enterarse de que había llegado al frente, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de par en par. El agua de lluvia lo mojaba por completo así que la humedad envolvió también el cuerpo de Ain. Sin embargo, debido al tipo de hombre que tenía frente a él, decidió que no había tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas tan insignificantes...

**"Hola. Encantado de conocerte."**

El padre de Naito, quien inclinó levemente la cabeza y extendió la mano en su dirección, _era muy guapo_. Los ojos que se plegaban suavemente eran suaves y delicados, como el personaje principal de una obra literaria. Vestido con un traje de color azul, tenía un espíritu que le hacía parecer un hombre de la nobleza. Era elegante y con clase, pero había una atmósfera que abrumaba demasiado a quien fuera. _¿Era esta la presión de la que_ _Naito_ _parecía hablarle a menudo?_ Ain abrió los ojos como si estuviera poseído por el rostro de Elsie. Parpadeó. Era tan guapo que ya ni siquiera estaba consciente así que intentó volver a la realidad estrechando su mano. Sus dedos eran muy largos, como para igualar su altura.

**"Ah, soy Ain..."**

**"Lo sé."**

El padre tomó la mano de Ain ligeramente y la movió de arriba para abajo. Su mirada se volvió hacia Naito en un instante y dijo de manera amistosa y paternal.

**"Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo".**

Su padre entonces le ofreció un grueso sobre de dinero. _No lo rechazó._ Como hijo rico, creció sin escasez, pero Ain siempre parecía cobrar por sus servicios sin importar lo que fuera. Vivía con el lema de que el dinero era el mejor amigo en este mundo y que era mejor siempre tener un centavo en el bolsillo a no tener nada. Abrió el sobre de dinero y verificó la cantidad. A primera vista, podía notar que era demasiado. Ain tragó saliva y volteó a mirarlo. _Debe ser un muy buen hombre si es capaz de hacer algo así por su hijo._ Papá tocó a Naito, luego se inclinó y sostuvo al muchacho entre sus manos. Ain se sorprendió por el poder de sostenerlo de una sola vez. Pensó que sería muy fuerte porque tenía un buen físico, pero no sabía que tanto. Ain bajó la cabeza ante la aparición de ese extraño personaje en su campo de visión: La mirada de Elsie, admirando a su hijo contra su pecho, era demasiado dulce y perfecta. El tipo era hermoso así que las mejillas de Ain estaban rojas. Casi al fuego vivo.

**"Me voy ya. Muchas gracias."**   
  
**"Sí, adiós."**

Y cuando sonrió, su corazón latió con fuerza por un momento. Pero recordando que era el padre de su amigo, negó con la cabeza.


	2. 2

Naito, que estaba borracho, fue abrazado calurosamente por su padre hasta que regresaron a la casa. Colocó a Naito en la cama con cuidado, como si fuera una muñequita de vidrio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se sentó junto a su hijo y miró su rostro por minutos que parecieron horas. Se veía pálido a causa de la bebida...

Mientras cubría sus mejillas con las palmas, Naito se quejó y volvió la cabeza. A Elsie no le gustaba que pareciera tan incómodo así que agarró su rostro de una mejor manera y tiró de él hasta acercarlo contra su pecho. El olor a alcohol se vuelve más fuerte así que padre comienza a fruncir el ceño.

**"Naito".**

Cuando llamó a su nombre, _no hubo respuesta_. No importaba cuantas veces le llamara, ni los golpecitos que le diera. Y después de dos o tres bofetadas ligeras, Naito frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos para decir:

**"¿Papá…?"**

Padre silenciosamente puso su mano al lado de la cabeza de su hijo. Naito trató de evitarlo a toda costa pero estaba acostado de tal manera que ni siquiera se podía mover. Estaba atrapado por la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre mientras lo miraba, parpadeando con los ojos muy, muy chiquitos.  
Naito estaba cubierto de olor a alcohol así que su padre sonrió brevemente mientras lo acariciaba. _Como si le gustara la linda rebelión que había tomado su hijo_.

**"Bebe con moderación en el futuro".**

**"¿Qué le importa a mi padre si bebo con moderación o no?"**

Su pronunciación estaba enredada, como si su lengua estuviera todavía empapada en alcohol. El padre se paró y trajo un poco del agua embotellada que quedaba en la cómoda. Levantó el cuerpo de Naito e intentó moverle ligeramente la cabeza para que pudiera beber. De repente estaba muy mareado así que Naito apretó los párpados y gimió, aceptando el agua tan desesperadamente que vació la botella de una sola vez. _Tenía sed porque había estado bebiendo mucho alcohol._

Naito miró a su alrededor, intentando parecer consciente mientras tragaba. Respiró hondo y descubrió que el dormitorio en el que estaba era increíblemente familiar. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento así que Naito, haciendo una mueca, miró a su padre y preguntó: **"¿Me trajo papá?"**

**"Ain llamó. Por eso fuí a recogerte".**

Naito se acostó en la cama y abrió los ojos hasta la mitad. En la oscuridad, como una sombra negra, su padre se movía como un demonio en su dirección. Era guapo, hermoso hasta la locura, _pero mortal_. El hombre que abandonó a su familia y subió con éxito a la capital. El padre que anteponía su propio éxito antes que a los demás. No había forma de que aceptara a Naito y Alto así como si nada así que ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy ingenuo en creer en él. Fue una elección estúpida y el único que no sabía sobre eso, era Naito. _Tanto como para decir que tenía que pedir prestado el poder del alcohol para enfrentarlo._ Había decidido preguntarle a su padre sobre todo lo que le daba curiosidad. Parecía que no podría hacerlo a menos que fuera ahora y estando así.

Naito puso su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de su padre. Aunque es el mismo hombre, sus dedos parecían haberse vuelto mucho más grandes a últimas fechas.

**"¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?"**

**"Ya había dicho que me gustabas mucho."**

Naito se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente hacia su padre. Elsie parecía muy entretenido acariciando su cabello así que se atrevió a abrir de nuevo la boca:

**"Mi padre dice que es amor, pero yo no creo que el amor deba lucir así".**

Su padre limpió el flequillo que fluía por su frente. Podía ver sus ojos morados, mirándole con mucho cariño. Naito puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y lo abrazó como si quisiera estar un poquito más cerca de él. No se había dado cuenta, pero a papá le gustaba mucho el toque activo de su hijo.

Todavía entre sus brazos, bajó su cabeza cerca de su clavícula y besó la carne expuesta. Dijo: **"¿Por qué no? Me has gustado desde siempre y eso lo sabes."**

Naito se rió de buena gana. Sacó a su padre de sus brazos y permitió que se explicara otra vez. Elsie habló con una cara muy seria.

**"Nunca mentí al decir que eres mi primer amor."**

**"¿No crees que está mal sentirse así por tu hijo?"**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo controlar mis sentimientos."**

Naito perdió las palabras cuando se le preguntó así de repentino _¿Qué debo hacer?_ Y todavía no había formulado una respuesta adecuada cuando su padre se inclinó y le tocó los labios con los suyos. Ah.. El olor del perfume de papá era demasiado rico. Pensó que podía morir por su calor si no se detenía así que agarró el dobladillo de su ropa y lo apartó.

**"No podemos, papá..."**

**"¿Por qué es tan horrible amarte?"**

**"¡No estás escuchando!"**

Padre parecía impresionado por su voz, así que ya no dijo nada.

 **"Soy tu hijo, Alto también... ¿Entiendes el problema en que nos estamos metiendo? Tenemos tu sangre ¿Es... Es mi culpa?"**  
  
Padre suspiró. Naito tenía los ojos azul más oscuros que el cielo nocturno fuera de su ventana. También estaban más brillantes. Lo miró suavemente y le acarició de nuevo ocupando su gran mano. El calor de papá tocó sus párpados y llegó incluso a parecer que sus dedos le ordenaban que cerrara los ojos...

 **"Duerme. Claramente no es el momento."**  
  
**"¿Es esto amor? ¿Esto puede tener futuro alguna vez? Es tan enfermo..."**  
  
Naito lloró por el alcohol y agarró la muñeca de su padre. Papá se rió a carcajadas como si le gustara su manera tan desordenada de actuar cuando estaba alcoholizado. Le acunó la mejilla con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas. Y como intoxicado por su afecto después de mucho tiempo, Naito murmuró, enterrando su rostro en su mano: **"¿Cómo puedo aceptar este amor? Mi papá y yo..."**  
  
 **"¿Es tan difícil para ti? ¿Es tan difícil amarme y admitir que te amo?"**  
  
Naito inclinó la cabeza. Era difícil ver el rostro de su padre después de esto. Un amor inaceptable. Era una relación forzada, pero obviamente, después de tanto... _Ya lo estaba sintiendo._ Escuchar la respiración de su padre le paralizaba la cabeza, sus ojos le dormían las manos.

 **"Yo…"**  
  
_Quería un amor diferente._ Murmuró por dentro y cerró los ojos. Ya sentía incluso la cabeza mareada y sus párpados se estaban cerrando lentamente otra vez. Papá le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un niño así que cuando Naito abrió los ojos una última vez y miró un rostro terriblemente hermoso, analizando todo lo que hacía, extendió la mano como si pidiera que lo agarrara una última vez. Papá le apretó la mano.

**"¿Qué hago...?"**

**"Tú me amas, Naito..."**  
  
Murmuró su padre, pero no pudo oírlo hasta el final. _¿Puede ser verdad que ame a su padre?_ Naito, quien miró los tranquilos ojos morados de ese hombre, eventualmente comenzó a sollozar. Estaba llorando, confundido y colocando su rostro en la mano de su padre para que lo consolara. Elsie en su lugar, se puso de pie y se rió. Tiró de la manta que estaba debajo de sus pies y lo cubrió hasta la barbilla. Dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que lo escuchara:

**"Di que me amas pronto, Naito. Solo tú puedes entenderme. Tú eres mi hijo y quiero que tú seas mi único amante."**

_Papá lo besó en la boca y se incorporó._


	3. 3

**"Me duele la cabeza..."**

Se despertó con una sed que parecía quemarle la garganta y un dolor de cabeza que se sentía como si lo estuvieran rompiendo a la mitad. Naito no podía levantarse de la cama debido a una resaca increíble y un mareo que le hacía pensar que definitivamente iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. _Su cabeza martilleaba..._ Cuando papá, que se había quedado a dormir con él, notó que Naito no podía levantarse, el hombre se incorporó y encendió tranquilamente la luz del buró. Luego suspiró, se levantó y se fue a alguna parte porque escuchó el sonido desordenado de sus pisadas en el pasillo. Después de un rato, la mano del hombre tiró de su brazo otra vez, le apretó las mejillas y metió medicina en su boca abierta.

**"Ten, pásalo con agua."**

Naito, que quería salir de esa horrible resaca de inmediato, bebió agua tanto como le fue posible y luego, incluso lamió las pequeñas gotas que habían quedado en la taza. Al terminar, papá tomó su vaso y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa...

 _Naito no recordaba nada_. Sosteniendo su cabeza mareada, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

**"Ayer, pensé que mi padre iba a tener sexo conmigo".**

Escuchó a su padre reír a carcajadas mientras negaba con la cabeza:

**"Para nada, tengo una regla de oro. Yo no consumo drogas, no me acuesto con borrachos y no tengo sexo con menores de edad."**

Estaba tratando de empujar a su padre, que se había quedado recargado contra su hombro, pero el hombre era pesado y no parecía querer irse de allí. Lo abrazó como si fuera una camisa de fuerza y se aferró a la cama utilizando las dos piernas así que, incluso aunque quisiera alejarse y luchar, su cuerpo sufría de resaca y estaba débil. Se dio por vencido en un instante y se quedó muy quieto, pensando que no estaba tan incómodo como para no tomar una siesta de algunos minutos... Pero cuando miró hacia adelante, descubrió que su padre ya lo estaba levantando para llevarlo casi a rastras hasta el baño, donde lo dejó suavemente recargado contra las baldosas. Solo estar de pie lo hacía sentir mareado así que no hizo nada mientras dejaba que le quitara la ropa. Se quedó quieto, viendo como papá se despojaba de la bata y luego encendía la ducha para sostenerlo hasta hacer que el cuerpo entero se le humedeciera con el agua caliente. Parpadeó, y se dejó caer en el pecho de papá. _Esos músculos eran mejores que la mayoría de los que tenían los jóvenes._ Unos músculos del brazo bastante tensos y un torso uniforme. Su padre preguntó con picardía, mirando al joven que parecía un cachorrito:

**"¿Por qué estás tan callado?"**

**"Estoy molesto."**

Respondió con voz ronca. El padre miró a su hijo sin decir nada y asintió mientras lavaba a fondo el cuerpo de Naito. Después de eso, lo que su padre le puso en la mano fue un cepillo de dientes para que se cepillara mientras él iba a la bañera. Padre la había llenado hasta la mitad y mientras le ponía aceites, cuando Naito se aproximó como para comenzar a hablar con él, _Elsie lo besó de un modo increíblemente húmedo_. Con una lengua que vagaba alrededor de su boca y unos labios fríos que lo succionaban de vez en cuando.

Naito tembló...

**"Me duele tanto la cabeza..."**

Naito se colgó del brazo de su padre nuevamente e hizo un sonido de dolor impresionante. Su padre le tomó de la barbilla, lo levantó, miró su rostro y sonrió de esa manera fascinante y hermosa de siempre.

**"No voy a lastimarte."**

Papá hizo que Naito se pusiera correctamente de pie mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo. _¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?_ Estaba confundido así que solamente podía mirarlo como si estuvieran en espacios diferentes de la habitación pero, cuando el hombre comenzó a agarrarle el pene y luego abrió la boca, Naito gritó igual a si eso fuera demasiado para él... _¡Papá había metido su miembro hasta la mitad de su boca!_ Naito se sonrojó y agarró con fuerza el cabello de papá, diciendo: **"¡Para! ¡Ah!"**

Naito se había tragado la verga de su padre muy dificultosamente, pero papá actuaba bastante casual mientras llegaba hasta sus bolas. Se comió el pene de Naito, muy lento, chupando con fuerza hasta hacer un sonido de verdad aterrador. _¡Y eso por si mismo ya era bastante loco!_ Tomó la cabeza de su padre entre los dedos y comenzó a jadear y a quejarse una vez, y otra, moviendo su cintura al verse inundado por tan tremendo pero horrible placer. Sus piernas temblaron y su respiración se volvió áspera. Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y dejó que su padre sonriera entre las mordiditas y chupadas ruidosas. Casi hasta se había caído de espaldas cuando papá comenzó a recorrer sus testículos con la punta de la lengua y al final, Naito, quién apenas y había tenido fuerza, se corrió en un impulso tremendo cuando papá le dio fuerza a su boca y chupó todo el pene, llegando hasta el punto máximo y apretando igual a si fuera de esponja más que de carne. El semen de Naito fue escupido en su palma.

**"Ah, no me gusta esto... No me gusta..."**

Papá, parado frente a Naito, puso las dos manos sobre su trasero. El semen de Naito entró en su interior y el dolor que pareció moverse por todas direcciones hizo que comenzara a fruncir el ceño otra vez.

**"Yo creo que estás mintiendo."**

**"Algo como eso... ¡Oh! ¡¡Oh!!"**

**"Respira mi amor, solamente respira".** Padre abrió su agujero, sintiendo que su ano palpitaba con rabia ante sus dedos y luego, simplemente lo agarró del antebrazo y lo empujó contra la tina para hacer que entrara. **"Te gusta hacer esto, así que no vale la pena intentar convencerme de que no".**

**"Ah... Lo odio."**

_El dedo de papá se tensó en el agujero antes de hacer que entrara uno más._ Su pared interior palpitaba mientras lo raspaba y el frente de sus ojos comenzó a ponerse todo nublado. Naito respiró hondo y se aferró un poco más fuerte a la piel de su padre.

**"Papá... ¡Papá!"**

**"¿Cuándo será el día en que finalmente mi niño se entregue a mi?"**

**"Papá, por favor... Ya no aguanto papá ¡Ah!"**

Entraron tres de sus dedos y aunque llenaron su interior correctamente, seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba. **Algo más grande.** Papá, como a propósito, movió lentamente su mano de dentro para fuera en un acto pensado para ensancharlo más mientras que Naito se volteaba y colocaba tiernamente los brazos alrededor de la amplia espalda de su padre porque, si no lo abrazaba de esta manera, _sentía como si pudiera morir de puro placer._

**"¿Lo meto?"**

Su padre presionó y le tocó las arrugas del ano con la punta de sus dedos. Naito negó con la cabeza y se mordió la lengua. ¡No quería decirle que lo metiera ni aunque se desmayara de ganas! _Había una pequeña parte lógica en él que no había muerto todavía._

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?"**

Naito negó con la cabeza todo el tiempo, pero su padre fue bastante persistente. Parecía seguir acariciando, frotando hasta hacerle sentir un fuego dentro.

**"De acuerdo, si no lo dices no lo meteré".**

Naito se estremeció ante esos dedos que tocaban y recorrían cada parte de su pared interior. No era tolerable, en realidad, parecía bastante imposible seguir diciendo que _**no**_ _._ Su cuerpo ya esperaba algo largo y duro. _Su trasero pedía la verga de papá..._

Naito terminó por ver a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre le estaba dando un hormigueo obsceno por dentro pero, como si igual fuera la persona más dulce del mundo, sonreía para él con los ojos casi cerrados y llenos de arruguitas. _Tiernamente_. Naito puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y susurró con voz de llanto:

**"Por favor, méteme tu pene papá".**

_Papá giró el cuerpo de Naito._

El pene de papá, ansioso y emocionado, entró casi hasta el fondo en menos de un segundo. Naito aguantó la respiración, abrió la boca y respiró lenta y profundamente mientras intentaba acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, _el pene no se movió._ El miembro firmemente erecto presionaba la pared interior como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para cautivarlo, _pero no se movió ni una sola vez._ Papá se reía como si se estuviera burlando de él:

**"¿Que más hago?"**

**"... Ya sabes."**

Naito cerró los ojos igual a si se hubiera rendido. Papá estalló en carcajadas y juguetonamente, llevó la mano hacia su pene para comenzar a acariciarlo... El poder de los dedos de papá provocaba que el frente de sus ojos se pusiera todo blanco. Su cuerpo estaba emocionado y su saliva caliente se escapaba junto con un grito increíble de éxtasis. Apretó el puño y murmuró:

**"Papá..."**

**"¿Cómo lo quieres?"**

El pene se movió levemente, entrando de poco en poco y acercándose como si fuera a presionar justo ese punto en el medio. Esperaba que lo llevara hacía el placer que había experimentado tantas veces en el pasado así que, ahora, _su instinto estaba por delante de la razón._ Llamado por él, rogando... Naito abrió sus ojos y observó a su padre incluso a través de unas pestañas humedas y llenas de gotitas. Papá veía a un niño que tenía ganas de tener sexo con el hombre al que decía odiar tanto. Un niño desesperado y obsceno que jadeaba debajo de su padre, gritando que **no** con su pene palpitando en la palma de su mano. Era un hecho que quería eyacular y sin embargo, a Naito no le bastaba con que tocara su pene. No le bastaba con sus toques amables y se sentía como si necesitara una estimulación muchísimo más fuerte para respirar. _Tenía la esperanza de que su pene entrara y lo llenara con su semen hasta sentir que la barriga se le inflaba._

**"Hazlo duro papá, no quiero pensar en nada".**

No quería pensar en nada ahora. _Ni siquiera en si mismo._


	4. 4

Un olor fresco le picó la nariz. Al parecer emborracharse había provocado que todo lo oliera de manera penetrante.  
Naito, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, volvió a acomodarse para dormir... _Y luego descubrió que era el olor del mar._ Naito abrió los ojos, confundido. Le había dado medicamentos, bañado, follado y metido a un auto, por lo que le tomó bastante tiempo despertarse adecuadamente. Y ahora que ya había abierto los ojos, veía un mar esmeralda transparente a la izquierda. El cielo era claro, el sol brillaba contra el suelo y el mar infinito hacía que todo se viera como en un programa de televisión. Era mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba y si giraba la cabeza a la derecha, entonces aparecía una supuesta villa de lujo y detrás de ella, un bosque creado artificialmente, Todo hecho por los nobles. Sin embargo, nada de la belleza de la tierra logró atrapar el corazón de Naito. Últimamente, incluso si comía algo delicioso no lograba sentir el sabor y no se reía cuando veía algo que era divertido. El deseo de hacer algo desapareció y ahora prefería estar sentado todo el tiempo. Aunque su padre conocía la condición de Naito, no tomó ninguna medida al respecto. Solo lo observaba, como si tuviera curiosidad por el momento en que finalmente se fuera a poner peor.

 **"Buenos días."** Escuchar la voz de su padre provocó que todo su cuerpo temblara. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se posó instantáneamente sobre el hombre que había extendido los brazos para ponerle en la cara unas gafas de sol: **"La luz es fuerte allá afuera, tienes que cuidarte".**

**"¿Cuándo llegamos?"**

Naito preguntó esto sin rodeos, bajándose las gafas de sol para dejarlas prendidas a su camisa. Padre no dijo nada, se elevó de hombros y salió del coche. No tenía ese traje oscuro que siempre llevaba encima, sino una simple camiseta y jeans descoloridos. A primera vista, Elsie era como un hijo noble ordinario. Limpio, con un cabello que fluía naturalmente hacia abajo y unos ojos púrpura que también estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol. El rostro de su padre se sentía suave, hermoso como de costumbre. Mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al nuevo paisaje, descubrió que **Alto** ya se había bajado del asiento del pasajero para pararse junto a papá. El hombre puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Alto porque por supuesto, a excepción de Naito, parecía un perfecto jovencito rico. _Una copia de él en lugar de la réplica de su madre._

Alto notó que la mirada de su hermano lo tocaba en la nuca así que silenciosamente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Naito negó, arregló su camisa y salió justo como lo habían hecho ellos dos, provocando que el conductor se apresurara y descargara su equipaje.

Padre caminó hacia la villa que estaba delante de él, seguido por Alto y Naito. Al entrar, el gerente se inclinó y saludó dándole un ligero apretón de manos que terminó con la entrega de unas llaves.

**"Vaya, hoy vino con todos".**

Padre sonrió amablemente y dijo:

**"Decidí disfrutar de estas vacaciones con mi familia, creo que mis niños se lo merecen."**

Y después de eso, les ofreció un buen fajo de billetes que había preparado por adelantado en un sobrecito color café. Sonreía y hacía una impresionante gala de su apariencia por cada lugar por el que caminaba. Naito, que observaba la figura desde lejos, se rió como si no lo pudiera creer. La actitud afectuosa de su padre hacia la gente, era absurda y sí, _incluso podía decir que era un tanto hipócrita._  
El hombre, que había llevado una caravana impresionante de gente hasta su cuarto, se despidió de ellos con un montón de palabras bonitas y luego, suspiró y cerró la puerta con llave. Alto se había encargado del equipaje y papá de alimentar a los peces en el estanque. Luego caminó silenciosamente y llegó a las espaldas de su hijo para poder rodearlo con los brazos.

**"Hace calor."**

Naito se molestó y trató de escapar pero, cuanto más se resistía, más fuerte parecía estar abrazándolo su padre. Dijo:

 **"Esto es lo que querías, bebé".** Antes de viajar hasta la playa, Naito le había preguntado a su padre si podrían salir de la casa para tener sexo. No quería hacerlo en un lugar que tuviera tanta gente conocida y tampoco se sentía cómodo bajando a comer cuando evidentemente eran **terriblemente** ruidosos. Pero este paisaje tampoco lucía mejor. **"Gracias a ti, compré esta linda casa... Para estar juntos sin que te sientas incómodo."**

Aunque un poco irritante, su padre si había cumplido su promesa. Naito comenzó a sentir mucha vergüenza así que salió toscamente de sus brazos.

**"Si salimos, pero..."**

**"¿Pero?"**

**"Igual no podemos hacer esto aquí, hay mucha gente".**

**"¿Por qué no puedo?"**

Naito quedó impresionado con la pregunta de su padre. El hombre utilizaba todavía gafas de sol así que sus ojos estaban cubiertos, pero podía imaginarlos perfectamente bien. La punta de sus labios estaba curvada como la del gato de Cheshire así que sus ojos debían tener la misma luz maravillosa. Lo odiaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera atractivo.

Papá se acercó y abrazó la cintura de Naito con fuerza. Sus brazos tenían un montón de músculos firmes así que, cuando lo pegó contra su torso con toda la intención de besarle el cuello, se sintió ahogado y tan atrapado que se negó. Papá utilizó su mano izquierda para tocarle la barbilla.

**"¿No puedo hacer esto aunque me muera de ganas?"**

Era una prohibición natural porque papá sentía deseo sexual por su hijo. Era la ética de este mundo no tocarse. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que podrían tener algo?_

**"La gente no toma bien que padre e hijo hagan esto."**

Aunque habló de la relación que tenían, su padre no despegó las manos. La fuerza de sus brazos no se apagó nunca y aunque fue un gesto que no le hizo sentir incómodo, no podía acomodarse contra él porque siempre tenía miedo de las cosas que podían ocurrir si continuaban...

**"¿Quién nos verá como padre e hijo si estamos aquí? Nadie nos conoce realmente."**

**"En serio. Detente."**

Naito, quien se soltó de sus brazos, confirmó que no había nadie alrededor y exhaló un suspiro de alivio impresionante. Había pocas villas construidas alrededor de esta área porque parecían preocuparse por la privacidad de los nobles y además, los espacios estaban rellenos con flores azules y amarillas. Sin embargo, desde que Keshan y Alto se dieron cuenta de su relación con su padre, estaba alerta todo el tiempo. Creando incluso una personalidad un poco más aguda para el peligro. Solo con la mirada de alguien, incluso si estaba lejos, era suficiente para que su cuerpo se encogiera y el aliento se le escapara de la boca. Incluso ahora, Naito tenía miedo de sus propios pensamientos y temblaba mientras su padre lo consolaba. Como siempre, parece que ese hombre es el único que puede mantener su cuerpo en una temperatura razonable solo al tocarlo por atrás.

Acurrucado contra él, Elsie llevó los labios al oído de su hijo y susurró:

**"De acuerdo, seré solamente el papá."**

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, cayó de inmediato en la ilusión de que estaría realmente bien. Su voz era elegante y baja, como terciopelo. Un lujoso terciopelo negro que cubría su oreja, que envolvía suavemente su pabellón auricular y que cavaba muchísimo más adentro. A veces, la voz que pasaba por su oído bajaba por su garganta y no tardaba mucho en llegarle al pecho. La voz se convertía entonces en una pequeña semilla y echaba raíces que hacían brotar otras muchas semillas que probablemente no brotaban en absoluto, pero que si le partían el pecho. _Las semillas en crecimiento le asustaron._

**"No me toques cuando la gente venga".**

Dijo Naito, mirando a su padre. Papá rió y se alejó mientras decía que esperaba que disfrutara de la villa mientras tanto.

La villa, administrada constantemente por un gerente de gran nivel, superaba cada día el nivel de " _lujo" y "elegancia"_. Sentía que se ahogaba con las luces y los tallados y todas esas pequeñas cosas que Elsie disfrutaba presumiendo. A diferencia de los nobles, que se enorgullecían de ser humildes aunque no lo parecieran en lo absoluto, Elsie, que nació de unos padres granjeros, parecía disfrutar de todo el éxito que tenía en la actualidad. Estaba ansioso por lucirse de alguna forma...   
En el dormitorio donde se quedaría con su padre, la cama y los muebles eran increíblemente inmensos y lujosos. Muy al gusto de papá. En la cama, Naito que casi se había aventado sobre ella, apretó las almohadas con las manos y sintió todas las capas de tela que tenían. Parecía que tenían una pequeña bolsita así que su mano entró en ella y terminó jugando con todo el relleno... Miró hacia atrás. Padre y Alto parecían estar teniendo una conversación importante. Escuchó el sonido de risas y algunas oraciones entrecortadas.

**_"Por favor, no entres. Por favor..."_ **

_Un sudor frío comenzó a llenarlo cuando Naito sacó la navaja plegable de su bolsillo_. El cuchillo en si era pequeño, pero la hoja estaba afilada así que pensó que podría apuñalarlo con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. Naito puso el cuchillo en el hueco de la almohada y abrió otro hueco al lado para poder meter su mano y sacarlo con mucha facilidad. Luego la dejó hasta abajo y escondió lo que había abierto con muchas otras almohadas y cojines. Naito estaba asustado, pero igual logró meter aire en sus pulmones tras un nuevo respiro. _Tenía que matarlo hoy._ Cuando lo pensaba, su corazón latía muy de prisa y las manos se le secaban. Si lo lograba, podría escapar de su padre. Irse de verdad. No quería vivir así para siempre, en el reino de Elsie. Los ojos de los demás daban miedo y pesaban y él no tenía la fuerza para soportar una relación así de ineficiente. Dejar de lado este sentimiento aterrador era lo importante, aunque se repetía todo el tiempo que no podía ser llamado amor. ¿O lo era realmente? Odiaba que cuando pensaba en su padre, su cabeza se quedara en blanco y su corazón latiera rápidamente. Preferiría mil veces que no fuera su verdadero padre porque si fuera así, podría permitirse tener sentimientos por él incluso aunque hubieran crecido del maltrato. Había pedido ese deseo muchas veces pero incluso después de dar la vuelta, seguían siendo padre e hijo. _Algo primitivo_. Y si seguía así, su mente se iba a pudrir y definitivamente terminaría muerto. Tenía que huir de su padre, de su olor, del punto donde se tocaban las yemas de los dedos pero, aunque lo hiciera, no parecía suficiente.

Estaba asustado de lo que ocasionaba papá.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Papá abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación en el momento en que Naito se quitaba el cárdigan que llevaba y lo colgaba en la percha. Luego, encendió su teléfono y se sentó mientras Elsie se reía.

**"Estás de vacaciones, tienes que salir a jugar. ¿O es tu plan hacer lo mismo que haces en casa?"**

**"Estoy jugando a esto".**

Cuando Naito se levantó para acomodarse en un sitio diferente, su padre tiró de su muñeca y por la diferencia de poder, fue arrastrado hasta que tuvo que sentarse ahora sobre sus muslos. _La textura de sus piernas apretadas lo hacían sentir incómodo_. Naito odiaba esto más que nada, así que luchó por levantarse incluso aunque su padre apretara su cintura con toda su fuerza. La mano de Elsie corrió a su nuca y luego, aproximó lentamente esa cara a la suya... _Todo era morado._ Un tipo de púrpura que brillaba de forma casi transparente. Lo miró a los ojos sin comprender y abrió la boca en un pequeño "o" de sorpresa. Padre presionó cómodamente su cuello y lo besó con unos labios tibios. No era un gesto travieso, _era muy dulce_. Fue un beso cálido que provocó que la mano que sostenía el hombro de papá, perdiera fuerza. Sus labios eran lentos, espesos cuando chupaban. Eran tan apasionados que Naito tuvo que obligarse a respirar lento para no jadear de la nada.

La mano de su padre limpió la saliva de sus labios, _y ese toque también fue infinitamente dulce_. Naito no podía soportarlo. Golpeó su brazo y salió del agarre de papá antes de salir también de la habitación,

Naito dijo, sin verlo: **"Quiero jugar solo."**

Y cuando Naito salió de la habitación, vio a Alto en un traje de baño. Incluso tarareaba y se estaba aplicando protector solar como si la vida fuera realmente buena con él. Se quedó en blanco y salió de la casa con un corazón tembloroso que no podía calmarse. Naito abrió la puerta cerrada por su padre y siguió un camino que se dividía en dos partes: El camino a la playa y el camino al pasaje. Naito, que estaba preocupado, optó por ir a la playa. Estaba buscando un camino para huir después de matar a su padre y tenía que descubrir el que fuera más sencillo. Este daba directamente a la carretera y estaba a 3 horas en auto de la capital, lo que hacía que fuera imposible moverse sin coche. Era un lugar utilizado por muchos nobles por lo que no había transporte público y lógicamente, hacer autostop era aún más imposible.

Naito, que estaba parado en la calle, mirando fijamente en dirección a la playa y pensando en las opciones que tenía, _se sorprendió el sentir una mano que le tocaba la espalda_. Tenía miedo de voltear y descubrir que era su padre, pero para su fortuna, quien había tocado a Naito, era **Goya** , a quien había conocido varias veces gracias a su padre.

**"Mucho tiempo sin verte."**

Goya sonrió y le tendió la mano. Naito también levantó la mano y se la apretó. **Goya Selot,** era el hijo mayor del marqués de **Selot.** Fue a la universidad temprano y ahora era todo un empresario exitoso. El marqués de Selot murió prematuramente por lo que tuvo que tomar su lugar en un intento por mantener a su familia unida aunque claro, todavía se referían a él como _"el hijo mayor de."_

**"Tenía curiosidad por ti".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

De alguna manera y aunque había estado escuchando atentamente, no estaba muy cerca así que dudó de lo que decía. Cuando Naito inclinó la cabeza, Goya se tapó la boca y se rió.

**"Porque eres guapo".**

**"¿Esa es la razón?"**

**"Cuando vas a una fiesta, casi todos los invitados son feos. Pero tú eres guapo, así que es divertido verte."**

Dijo, parpadeando unos hermosos ojos verdes repletos de pestañas inmensas. Mientras daba un paso atrás, Goya se acercó y agarró el antebrazo de Naito.

**"¿Por qué huyes?"**

**"No me estoy escapando".**

Naito negó con la cabeza pero, antes de volver a abrir la boca para defenderse, _un hombre lindo apareció justo detrás de Goya._ Le sorprendía la hermosa apariencia que parecían tener todos los nobles así que suspiró un poco. El tipo envolvió los brazos alrededor de Goya y sonrió brillantemente cuando vio a Naito.

**"Buenos días."**

Goya sonrió y miró al hombre. La relación entre los dos parecía rebosante de amor, _como si fueran amantes de hace tiempo._

**"¿Son novios?"**

Cuando Naito lo preguntó, Goya se rió a carcajadas. Era diferente a lo que creía que iba a hacer porque los nobles eran educados hasta para reírse. Con una aguda sonrisa estirando sus mejillas, Goya palmeó la espalda del hombre y explicó.

**"Este es** **Xeno** **. No conozco su nombre real. Solo sé que el nombre con el que trabaja es** **Xeno** **".**

De inmediato, notó la identidad del hombre. _Era un prostituto de Goya._

Goya agarró los brazos delgados y duros de Xeno, mirando su rostro con una expresión dulce que hacía parecer que le gustaba muchísimo.

**"Es un niño que trabaja para la empresa de acompañantes dirigida por tu padre. ¿No sabías?"**

**"No lo sabía".**

Goya sonrió cuando Naito negó con la cabeza.

**"Bueno, hay muchos** **Xenos** **así que es normal que no lo supieras. ¿Tú conocías a Naito,** **Xeno** **?**

**"Por supuesto. Porque es el hijo favorito del presidente".**

Cuando escuchó esa palabra, su rostro se endureció completamente, pero igual había encontrado la fuerza para sonreír. _Era una expresión que se sentía como de odio_. Goya se quedó sin comprender y golpeó el hombro de Naito igual a si estuviera diciendo **"No hagas mucho caso."** Cuando Naito se despertó, Goya finalmente dijo:

**"Pero bueno, te felicitaré de antemano, Naito."**

Incluso antes de preguntar que estaban celebrando, agregó:

**"¡Tu padre será un duque también! Al parecer tiene una carta de recomendación del** **Archiduque** **Alassis** **. Dependerá de las decisiones que tome la familia real, por supuesto, pero hablamos de** **Alassis** **así que ¡Felicidades! Ahora también serás hijo de nobles".**

_Era algo que no había escuchado nunca._ Parpadeando y mirando hacia adelante, descubrió que incluso Xeno, que estaba a su lado, había dado un paso para decir:

**"Felicitaciones, Maestro".**

Solo entonces había entendido la prisa de su padre. Al principio había pensado que estaba ocupado trabajando en la empresa pero, al escucharlo y verlo cada vez más ocupado, tuvo la intuición de que algo más grande había sucedido. _¿Pero de eso a que se convierta en noble?_ No lo imaginaba. Y si comenzaba a ingresar en la familia real, **en serio** , eso significaría que harían una enorme celebración en su nombre y entonces... _Entonces él podría..._

El corazón de Naito latió con fuerza.

**"¿Sabes cuándo se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de premiación?"**

Preguntó, ocultando su creciente ansiedad.

**"No lo sé. Sin embargo, dado que el Gran Duque** **Alassis** **está un poco loco ¿No sería normal decir que lo harán de inmediato? A ese hombre le gustan mucho las fiestas. Haría una ahora mismo solo para celebrar que sigue respirando."**

Naito finalmente se rió.

**"Gracias."**

Mientras Naito se reía, la cara de Goya también se aflojó.

**"Vaya, finalmente dejas de parecer un muerto. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a jugar un ratito con este hermoso chico guapo y luego, podemos hacerlo los tres. ¿Qué te parece? Celebración de coronación o lo que sea."**

**"Veremos."**

Xeno inclinó la espalda y soltó un saludo amistoso.

**"Nos vemos la próxima vez, Maestro Naito."**

Xeno, _con una sonrisa idiota_ , le dio la espalda y se paró junto a Goya. Naito, quien los vio atentamente hasta que desapareción en la playa, regresó rápidamente a la villa, _pensando que tenía una buena oportunidad si aprovechaba el ambiente de la fiesta._ Incluso si solo ataba los pies de su padre a la cama.

Naito miró sus palmas blancas. Estaba temblando de nuevo así que sus dedos parecían inquietos. Apretó el puño, respiró hondo y entró a la villa. Papá estaba allí, sentado en el sofá y fumando un cigarrillo importado. Pero, tan pronto como encontró a Naito, puso la barbilla en la mano y se rió:

**"Iba a ir por ti si no aparecías en 20 minutos".**

**"No tengo ninguna intención de huir. No te preocupes."**

Naito respondió con calma y se sentó en el sofá frente a su padre. Había vino en la mesa que parecía haber sido preparado con anticipación, dos vasos y papá, agitando el cigarrillo en el cenicero para luego golpearse el muslo porque quería que se sentara allí otra vez. Naito, suspirando, se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre. Dejó que lo abrazara y luego lo escuchó decir: **"¿No te estás comportando muy lindo? ¿Te estás rindiendo ahora o algo?"**

**"No."**

Naito levantó la copa de vino bastante casualmente pero padre parecía sospechar un poco. Sostuvo la botella de vino y tomó un sorbo impresionante. Luego, la llevo a la boca de su hijo y poco a poco comenzó a vertir vino dentro de sus labios también... La bebida amarga y moderadamente dulce estaba deliciosa así que mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba la lengua, sintió a su padre sonreír contra su cara cuando lo besó.

_La lengua de papá entró de inmediato._

**"Buen niño."**

Naito gimió y abrazó el cuello de su padre. La lengua de Elsie, en su boca, se movió como la de un niño que estaba jugando y provocó que cada rincón de su boca supiera a vino. Luego, papá se separó para tomar otro pequeño sorbito. Sus labios gruesos se mojaron de vino hasta brillar de rojo y Naito, que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta la mitad, endulzó su paladar y luego sacó la lengua para quitarse las partes que tenía en las comisuras. Papá, que vio esa apariencia tan linda, no pudo vencer el impulso y golpeó esos labios empapados en dulce y amargo _¿Fue porque metió la lengua en la boca de su padre y tomó todo el vino?_ Porque ahora sentía la cara roja y pensaba que pronto se emborracharía otra vez.

Naito estaba casi recostado sobre papá. Intentó sentarse, pero el hombre no lo dejó ir y simplemente había optado por meter su mano dentro de su camiseta y pellizcarle los pezones con el dedo pulgar hasta dejarle la piel ardiente. Cuando tocó la carne levantada, el calor se acumuló inmediatamente debajo de su pubis. Le bajó el pantalón y descubrió que el bonito pene rosa pálido de su hijo se estaba poniendo todo rojo.

Naito negó con la cabeza y dijo.

**"En la cama.... Hay que hacerlo en la cama. Aquí no."**

**"Es bueno hacerlo en el sofá".**

Recordaba haber tenido sexo con papá en el sofá varias veces. Su cara rápidamente se puso roja y luego colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y se colgó desesperadamente para continuar rogando.

 **"No... ¿Y si entra Alto?"** Murmuró, pero no podía concentrarse debido a la mano que seguía acariciando sus pezones. **"Papá... Por favor, papá."**

Padre chasqueó la lengua, tomó a Naito y se dirigió al dormitorio para recostarlo en la cama. Rápidamente le quitó la ropa, le acarició el torso y después de morderle durante unos instantes, le tocó los pezones que había chupado hasta enrojecerlos. Eran rosa en un inicio, pero el color parecía bastante oscuro ahora y se hinchaban por la cantidad de estimulación dada cada determinado tiempo. Después de mirar el pecho que lucía como quería, papá abrió la boca y preguntó:

**"Tus pezones son deliciosos, mi amor. ¿No sería bueno si pudiera sacar leche de aquí?"**

Papá chupó y chupó como para sacar toda la leche que iba a darle su hijo. Era una lengua caliente que se acercaba y que lamía la fina epidermis del pezón hasta hacerlo gemir. Naito, mirando la cabeza de su padre pegada a su pecho, cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse. Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y luego se enderezaron.

**"¡Ah!"**

La reacción llegó de inmediato.

Su cabeza se puso toda blanca mientras le mordía los pezones y los masticaba. Un pezón era chupado y el otro se retorcía con los dedos así que era un tanto loco y extraño de ver.

Naito agarró el cabello de su padre, mareado por el sonido tan obsceno de esa boca pegada a sus pezones. Tomó aliento y miró hacia adelante. Los ojos violeta brillaban cuando dijo:

**"Solo mételo".**

Padre levantó la punta de sus labios y se rió. Tomo algo de la mesa, un bote de gel. Su padre, que puso mucho en su mano, estaba jugueteando con el agujero mientras Naito cerraba los ojos ante esa sensación tan increíblemente ardiente. Era evidente que ahora, al igual que siempre, como si se hubiera acostumbrado al pene de su padre, _su cuerpo lo pedía al punto en que incluso era insoportable._ Sin embargo, lo que entró a través del agujero no era un dedo ni un pene, sino algo frío y duro que encontró el espacio perfecto para deslizarse.

Naito frunció el ceño de dolor pero su padre le tranquilizó con ternura. Besando y besando mientras colocaba el artefacto un poco más profundo.

**"Ah, duele".**

**"¿Cómo va a doler? Es más pequeño que el mío".**

_Escuchó la risita de su padre antes de que lo empujara más._ Cuando terminó, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y miró a Naito. Suave, en blanco, con cada esquina de su piel coloreado de pintura roja.

**"¿Curioso por saber qué es?"**

**"¿No es suficiente con imaginar que es algo extraño y enfermo?"**

El padre, sonriente, bajó la mano y presionó algo que tenía en la mano. Entonces lo que tenía adentro, _vibró_. Naito abrió los ojos de una manera increíble y cuando trató de sacarlo, su padre agarró la muñeca de Naito y la apretó para hacer que se quedara quieto. _Padre metió su pene sin sacar el juguete que vibraba._ Un miembro que le hacía tener la sensación de que el interior estaba ardiendo y además, lo que era más difícil de soportar, eran esas vibraciones que lo atormentaban hasta el punto en que incluso se sentía irritado. Temblaba y se movía según el endurecimiento de su pared interior, apretando y apretando hasta hacerle sentir que abría con fuerza su agujero. Era grande y grueso. Las membranas mucosas se volvieron todas pegajosas mientras un sonido descuidado se acumulaba debajo.

**"¡Ah!"**

El pene de su padre parecía empujar el objeto vibrante y el placer que golpeaba y subía en un instante hizo que su cuerpo se endureciera por completo. Conteniendo la respiración y mordiéndose los labios levemente, su propio pene se levantó hasta golpear su vientre.

**"¿Se siente bien?"**

Naito se sentía como enloquecer cuando esa cosa vibraba y empujaba mientras bombeaba todo el tiempo. Era un sentimiento infernal y también aterrador.

**"¿El vibrador te gusta, bebé?"**

**"¡Ahhh! ¡Ah! Más, más, más papá..."**

**"¿Qué más quieres que haga?"**

Su padre susurró esto lentamente, presionando el vibrador con su glande hasta ocasionar que Naito lo arañara de desesperación. Como para apaciguarse, cuando se cruzó rápidamente con el placer que golpeó su cabeza, Naito extendió las manos y lo sujetó con fuerza. _Abrazándolo para calmar sus sentimientos._ Odiaba esa picazón y esa sensación de que con cada movimiento el interior de su cuerpo tendría un incendio.

Naito pasó de abrazar los hombros de su padre a hacerlo con su cuello e inmediatamente después de ese pequeño acto, los ojos morados de su padre se iluminaron como si hubiera tocado el interruptor correcto. El fuego era contagioso así que las pupilas del hijo también parecieron ponerse a brillar.   
Papá colocó a Naito de lado y se empujó sin tener el mínimo cuidado. Incluso pensó que no iba a poder caminar por la mañana. Jadeó ante el poder que sentía y luego el aliento caliente se escapó de su boca en forma de grito.

**"¡Ah! ¡Aah! Oh, ya no. ¡Ya no!"**

**"¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?"**

Su mano se movió lentamente para abajo y, para calmar su pesar, lo agarró por la cintura y lo acarició una y otra vez hasta que Elsie, que había estado bombeando por un tiempo, finalmente eyaculó con fuerza dentro de sus paredes. Naito gritaba y jadeaba pero papá solo había logrado sonreir y sacar el vibrador del interior utilizando dos de sus dedos. Había semen turbio y gel en el pequeño vibrador rosa brillante pero lo único que habían logrado ver los ojos del hijo, eran esas perfectas pupilas moradas, subiendo de nivel mientras se acomodaba en la cama, justo encima de él. Papá le dijo que respirara y después metió su pene en el agujero abierto. _Lo apuña_ _ló_. Sabía que tenía que sentir que dolía por la manera en la que había ido todo el camino, pero en realidad le había gustado la sensación de estar lleno.

 **"Ah, es tan bueno."** Las palabras de Naito, sin saberlo, hicieron sonreír a su padre. Naito, con lágrimas, miró a su padre y dijo. **"Por favor, hazlo rápido. Ah, lo quiero más rápido".**

El padre, que rió brevemente, insertó su pene de un modo más profundo hasta ocasionar que doblara toda su espalda.

**"Mi hijo es hermoso, increíblemente hermoso."**

El pene atravesó la pared interior hinchada, pudo sentirlo golpear una y otra vez en el mismo sitio. La respiración de Naito se atascó en su garganta en el momento en que papá lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba para tener un poco más de acceso a él. Se abrazaron, se besaron, dieron una vuelta y dejó de estar en el colchón. El pene de Naito ganó fuerza por el placer extrañamente creciente y mientras ponía la mano sobre el pecho de su padre y lo sostenía, mientras lo embestía y lo embestía masajeando su trasero, la mirada de Naito iba hacia un solo lugar: La almohada, donde estaba oculta el arma, _estaba junto a su padre._


	5. 5

Cuando abrió los ojos empapados en lágrimas, _descubrió que la noche ya había llegado._  
El día anterior habían estado teniendo sexo todo el tiempo y ahora su padre estaba durmiendo con un rostro bastante apacible junto a él.

Naito agarró su espalda adolorida y se bajó de la cama para tomar su ropa. Encorvado, Naito tuvo cuidado de no despertarlo mientras hurgaba en las sábanas y sacaba la daga que había escondido hasta el fondo de la almohada... Quería esperar hasta la fiesta, pero no podía desaprovechar una situación tan perfecta cuando ya lo había esperado tanto. Tenía que apuñalarlo, _de una buena vez_. Con ese pensamiento había despertado y ahora papá estaba profundamente dormido como para poder hacerlo rápido. Lo miró a la cara. Naito agarró la almohada con su mano temblorosa y la colocó sobre el rostro de papá...

Y en ese momento, _papá se despertó._

Naito, asustado, instintivamente levantó el cuchillo y apuñaló el vientre de su padre. Lo presionó con mucha fuerza, pero el cuchillo no entró como hubiera querido. Naito quitó la mano del mango y respiró con dificultad. Tomó aliento y dio un paso atrás en un instante... Sus manos temblaban como locas, se sentía caliente. No podía agarrar el mango de nuevo mientras veía la cara de su padre, distorsionada mientras aguantaba tanto dolor. La mano que sostenía su abdomen se tambaleó e intentó acercarse a él mientras sus ojos violetas lo miraban todo el tiempo:

**"Naito..."**

Padre llamó su nombre.

Naito se alejó en caso de que su padre lo persiguiera y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Abrió y salió huyendo mientras papá gritaba de dolor de una manera escandalosa. La última vez que lo había visto, _cayó al suelo_. Tenía las manos empapadas de sangre y su ropa estaba tan sucia que daba pena. Naito, que había caído en una crisis impresionante, respiró hondo y buscó la llave. ¡Necesitaba encontrar la llave de la villa! Corrió hacia el cajón que su padre utilizaba y lo abrió, buscó la llave, se la guardó en el bolsillo y lo siguiente que tomó, _fue un rifle_. A su padre le gustaba cazar así que había colgado dos rifles en perfectas condiciones en la sala. _Naito lo despegó y camino hacia la habitación de su hermano._ Pateó la puerta hasta provocar que la madera chocara contra la pared y entonces Alto, sorprendido por el sonido, volvió la cabeza y miró a Naito de arriba para abajo. _Sus manos ensangrentadas sostenían un rifle que le apuntaba directamente a la cara._

Alto vio a su hermano con los ojos enormes. Tartamudeó: **"¿Hermano...?"**

Naito dijo con firmeza.

**"Levántate."**

**"¿Por qué... Tus manos están rojas?"**

**"¡Levántate!"**

Alto se levantó, asustado. Naito apuñaló a su hermano con la boca de la pistola y quitó el seguro. Alto tragó saliva de un modo pesado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. _Naito notó que buscaba a su padre._

Naito puso ahora la boca del arma en su barbilla: **"Vamos al garage."**

El plan era este: Matar a su padre y hacer que Alto condujera hasta que lograran salir de la villa. Alto estaba asustado por el chantaje de Naito así que asintió y fue al garage tal y como se lo había pedido. Pero antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor, miró a Naito con un semblante tembloroso y preguntó:

**"¿Mi papá?"**

**"Yo lo maté."**

De hecho, no sabía si estaba muerto o no. _¿Estaría muerto? ¿Con solo un cuchillo?_ Naito, mirándolo fijamente, agarró el rifle y volvió a apuntarle. Alto comenzó a ponerse increíblemente palido.

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Sí".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Su hermano menor, preguntando por qué había matado a su padre, _le hacía sentir enfermo._ Naito, con los ojos cerrados, se inclinó lentamente en el asiento y chasqueó la lengua con su corazón latiendo y hormigueando constantemente. Dolía incluso mientras seguía respirando.

Fue abrumador.

 **"No me preguntes "por qué".** **Cállate** **y conduce."**

Alto vaciló y se subió al asiento del conductor. Tenía la puerta del garaje abierta de antemano así que lo único que tenía que hacer era encender el motor y ponerlo a andar. _Pero estaba temblando con fuerza,_ con los dedos inquietos y helados. Cuando respiró y lo miró otra vez, preguntó.

**"¿A donde debería ir?"**

**"Rondo."**

Alto exhaló lentamente ante la breve respuesta. No entendía lo que estaba pasando en este momento, frunció el ceño y dijo algo parecido a un _**"Dios mío".**_ También había mostrado una señal de detener el auto. Naito empujó el cañón en silencio contra su cabeza y entonces, Alto volvió a tragar saliva escandalosamente.

 **"** **Hyung** **, nunca has disparado un arma".**

**"¿Debo ensayar aquí?"**

Alto cerró la boca ante la triste respuesta. Todo el camino a Rondo parecía complicado y mientras tanto, Naito se preguntaba si su padre estaba realmente muerto. Lo apuñaló, lo hizo con toda su fuerza, pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobar su éxito. Naito vio sus manos llenas de la sangre de su padre. Sus dedos seguían temblando con un nerviosismo diferente de cuando lo hacía debido a la ansiedad. _El sentimiento era por haberlo apuñalado._ La sensación del cuchillo que atravesó su carne y sus músculos. ¡Realmente apuñaló a papá! ¡Intentó matar a papá!

Antes de que Naito cubriera el rostro de su padre con una almohada, recordó su voz diciendo: _ **"Puedes tener éxito una vez, pero no dos, hijo."**_ Su espalda estaba fría y sentía que ya ni siquiera podía respirar. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el viento fuerte se arremolinara en su cabello. Estaba llorando, con muchas ganas. Cuando papá dijo que no fallara, cuando lo violaba, cuando lo golpeaba, se sentía con un espíritu más fuerte que el que tenía ahora.

Naito apretó su mano temblorosa.

No debió apuñalar a su padre. ¡No debió haberlo matado! En ese momento, unos breves segundos fueron como mil años. **Momentos en que tenía que decidir si abandonarse a si mismo o a su padre.** Estaba preocupado incluso en ese momento. _¿Es porque él es su papá? ¿Por qué tiene su sangre? ¿Es porque tenían una relación que era como entre amantes?_ Incluso ahora, el sabor de sus labios seguía allí. Firmemente mezclado con vino. Un beso dulce y amargo, como letras escarlatas que se habían grabado...

Naito, quien silenciosamente murmuró _"Papá"_ , le pidió a Alto que se detuviera. Alto se orilló a un lado de la carretera en un pequeño lugar que servía como descanso para ir a Rondo. Observó el bosque detrás de él y un mundo en la oscuridad antes de volver la cabeza. Su hermano menor estaba observando sus acciones, intentando ver cuáles eran sus intenciones para poder acabar con él. _Tenía esa cara increíblemente parecida a la de su padre..._

Naito, mirando a Alto, dejó su rifle. Le ofreció una pastilla y le dijo: **"Traga".**

Alto estaba tan asustando que tragó la cápsula sin agua. Incluso sin saber que era. Lo vio todo el tiempo hasta que abrió la puerta.

**"Hermano... ¿Dónde vas?"**

**"Espera."**

Su voz turbia se hundió en la oscuridad y no se pudo escuchar correctamente. Alto se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y miró a Naito a través del espejo lateral: Su hermano había abierto la puerta de atrás del auto y estaba sacando algo. _Era una bolsa._ Los ojos de Alto, mirando su figura, se cerraron gradualmente. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, confundido, y entonces notó que la medicina que tragó a la fuerza estaba haciendo efecto. La cabeza de Alto se cayó y la mano que sostenía el volante se quedó sin fuerza y se cayó también. Alto estaba dormido y Naito, que caminó hacia el asiento del conductor, _cubrió entonces su bonito y hermoso rostro con la bolsa._ Era como si llevara un velo de novia. Un niño atractivo. Incluso durmiendo era tan atractivo como su maldito padre. Luego, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y solo tras hacer un nudo, exhaló un aliento pesado, se frotó la cara con rudeza y caminó hacia el paseo marítimo debajo del área de descanso.

Naito fue al bosque y miró a su alrededor. Escuchó el sonido del agua y siguió el recuerdo del mapa que había descargado de internet. Como no tenía teléfono celular ahora, siguió caminando completamente dependiente de su vista, oído y memoria. Encontró un lugar donde el agua fluía por el medio y Naito, que luchó por llegar, finalmente se sentó a la luz de la luna sintiendo que el sonido del agua era muy pequeño en comparación a lo que imaginaba. Se sintió aliviado por la profundidad del agua cuando metió las piernas y descubrió que el agua solo llegaba a sus tobillos. Tenía la sangre de papá, _goteando_...

Borró todas las presuntas pruebas y después de frotar hasta que sus manos se pusieron rojas, logró estar limpio y listo para cambiarse de ropa. Con manos temblorosas, se puso un cárdigan fino y luego dejó todo lo sucio en una nueva bolsita. Naito utilizaba la luz tenue de la luna como una linterna y con ella revisaba las señalizaciones. _Decidió seguir caminando en una sola dirección._ En lugar de la entrada, salió a la carretera por el ángulo muerto y cuando iba todo derecho, observó una parada de autobús no muy lejos de donde estaba. Comprobó la hora de la primer ruta en el tablero, luego tiró la bolsa al suelo y se sentó en ella. El primer autobús llegaba a las 6 de la mañana así que hasta entonces, tenía que esperar allí. _No podía dormir._ Su cuerpo y su mente estaban hechos jirones como harapos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil continuar estando cuerdo.

Naito vio su mano limpia. Había una herida por apuñalar a su padre que dolió en ese momento pero que no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Su cabeza se había vuelto más pesada mientras el dolor continuaba pinchándole el pecho como si fuera un tenedor. Exhaló, miró hacia el cielo. Las lágrimas, más silenciosas que el sonido del arroyo, cayeron otra vez por sus mejillas hasta empaparlo por completo. Si mataba a su padre, pensó que todo estaría bien finalmente y que podría seguir con su vida, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, _se sentía realmente mal_. Ya sea que muriera o viviera. _¿Era el pecado del padre por sentir deseo sexual por su hijo? ¿Es más grande el pecado del hijo por caer?_ Naito cerró los ojos y se rió en silencio. Ambos habían cometido pecados imperdonables pero mientras cubría sus mejillas, las lágrimas fluían por la idea de haberle hecho daño a papá. Recordaba el rostro que le había estado preguntando un montón de cosas como un niño. Su sonrisa, su cabello. Entonces le había dicho.

**"No me ames"**

**"Pero te amo."**

Recordó a su padre, que le había susurrado varias veces al oído, _**"Te amo"**_ como si intentara lavarle el cerebro e, igual a si fuera un hombre enamorado, era terriblemente dulce con él cuando dormían juntos. Los sentimientos entraron como una aguja que le hacía pensar que quizá, realmente quizá... _Padre lo quería._

Trató de calmarse, intentó respirar, pero no pudo. Debería haberlo odiado, pero era su padre. Más que eso, ya estaba domesticado. No quería admitirlo, pero era la verdad. _Naito inclinó la cabeza y observó sus pies empapados en la oscuridad._


	6. 6

**"Esto es un sueño."**

Susurró para si mismo. Sin embargo, el pene que perforaba su agujero no podía considerarse parte de uno. Era tan realista. Incluso el toque que presionó su nuca y el movimiento de cintura que se empujaba hacía él. Su gran mano no tenía nada de piedad. Inmovilizándole, sujetándole y apuñalándole a toda prisa por su propio deseo.

**_"¿Lo sientes, mi amor?"_ **

Sentía ese movimiento brusco. Esos jadeos contra su oído y esas manos que buscaban desesperadamente las suyas. Frotaba el punto más sensible, le decía _**"Aguanta un poco"**_ y luego el hombre comenzaba a reírse. Bajó la mano por su cuello, por su abdomen, dejando caderas muy abiertas y un agujero rojo. _Parecía descarado_. El semen, brumoso debido al gel, se pegaba hasta ocasionar un sonido brumoso. Movía su cintura y entonces el pene se aplastaba y lo estimulaba y cuando finalmente conseguía llegar a su destino deseado, Naito sujetaba entonces la sábana con fuerza y comenzaba a gritar. Papá le tomó la mano.

**_"¿Es bueno?"_ **

Naito sacudió la cabeza diciendo que **nunca se sintió bien** , pero el hombre lo había ignorado y, sosteniendo el pene de Naito nuevamente, dijo esta vez:

**_"No mientas. Si con un poco ya estás así."_ **

Naito abrió mucho los ojos. De repente su postura cambió y fue sostenido de lado por su padre. El hombre parecía poder ver que era frágil y tocó la mejilla de Naito como si fuera un animalito. _La mano de su padre siempre era amable._ Era cruel la mayoría del tiempo pero ahora, los gestos de su padre rogando cariñosamente hicieron que su hijo comenzara a temblar. Definitivamente no era una buena sensación. No era ese tipo de sentimiento sincero llamado amor sino, _un sentimiento intenso similar al odio._

Una adicción.

Su padre enjugó las lágrimas de Naito de sus ojos.

**_"Yo..."_ **

Mientras Naito comenzaba a sentirse borroso al punto en que incluso intentó alejarse, padre tiró de su muñeca hasta hacer que el pene lo golpeara de abajo para arriba. El hombro del hombre llegó a su campo de visión, la mano que sostenía su piel se deslizó hacia arriba y fluyó por su espalda hasta terminar por arañarlo.

**_"Tú me amas. Y lo haces tanto que me recordarás siempre."_ **

**_"¡Ah...!"_ **

Naito gritó con fuerza ante la vívida voz que había escuchado en su oreja. Abrió los ojos, miró a todas partes con cara de terror pero todo lo que podía ver, era un motel en un terrible mal estado. Había solo una pared y un par de cuadros así que, después de comprobar varias veces el espacio, se dio cuenta de que su padre realmente no estaba allí.

Naito, con el rostro pálido, bajó la mano hasta su abdomen. El sueño había sido muy real y quizá, debido a esto, _su pene estaba parado._ Lo agarró con sus manos temblorosas y como antes, se masturbó acariciándose de arriba para abajo una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a pensar que, lógicamente, faltaba algo importante. La sensación de que no podía moverse, **de que estaba siendo dominado.** Pero mientras pensaba en eso, el cuerpo de Naito comenzó a temblar. ¡Que aterrador era eso! Había tratado de ignorar los pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a tener y ahora, se estaba concentrando en un pene que no debió haber despertado en primer lugar.

_No era suficiente._

Naito metió la mano en un agujero que no había sido tocado desde hace un buen tiempo. Cuando colocó solo un dedo, no hubo reacción. Colocó dos y se sintió rígido e insatisfecho. Con reminiscencias de como su padre le pinchaba el interior, movió su dedo rápidamente y de repente, Naito estaba moviéndose de atrás para adelante como si quisiera fundirse con el colchón. Había descubierto que le apasionaba el dolor y, tratando de que se sintiera al menos un poco de ardor en su interior, hizo crujir y estirar los dedos hasta que el sonido húmedo golpeó la manta y rebotó en las paredes. Naito frunció el ceño y tiñó sus ojos de rojo. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y siguió jugando con su hoyo. La excitación que había comenzado a crecer lentamente, estalló y recorrió todo su cuerpo como si fuera electricidad.

**"¡Ah!"**

Su pene dejó salir un montón de semen pero, en comparación con cuando lo hacía con su padre, _no hubo nada de placer._ La mano de Naito estaba desesperadamente en medio de un incómodo sentimiento y después de un tiempo, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y levantarse para lavarse las manos manchadas de líquido turbio. Encendió la luz del baño y vio un insecto negro desconocido arrastrándose a través de la pared. Había muchos de estos cuando vivía en los suburbios y al observarlos así o cuando los veía en sus pies, _pensaba que había sido un error haberse ido._ Naito se revisó los dedos, había apuñalado a su padre y aunque la herida que había ocurrido en ese momento se había curado y ahora había cambiado a una línea leve, seguía sintiéndose particularmente extraño con esto.

Naito, mirando la herida, apretó el puño y luego se fue a la cama. Comparado con la que tenía en la mansión de papá, este era un colchón rígido con un aroma rancio. Era mejor que cuando vivía en los barrios bajos pero, mientras tanto, su cuerpo que había estado sujeto a la comodidad no podía dejarle dormir fácilmente. _El maestro del consuelo era su padre pero ahora no lo tenía a su lado_. Trató de olvidarlo tanto como fuera posible pero, incluso en sus sueños, resultó que lo había visto vívidamente. Sonriendo y diciendo **_"Tú me amas."_**

Naito, que dejó de dormir, se puso una chaqueta y salió del motel. Al entrar a la tienda de 24 horas, lo saludó una empleada con quien se había familiarizado recientemente.

**"Buenos días."**

**"Sí."**

Naito respondió sin rodeos y se dirigió al rincón del licor. Había ahorrado dinero para comprar cuatro latas de la cerveza más barata, las dejó contra la mesa y ella, mientras tomaba el código de barras, siguió la mirada que parecía ansiosa y se inclinó hacía él. El hombre aparecía por allí todo el tiempo porque tenía muchas pesadillas. Quizá debido a esto, la piel se le había vuelto más blanca y también tenía las extremidades considerablemente más delgadas. Sus ojos también estaban hundidos.

**"¿Estás enfermo?"**

Preguntó de una manera ansiosa. Naito se despertó tarde, sonrió torpemente y entregó un billete todo arrugado. Ella puso el cambio en la canasta y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca:

**"Si estás enfermo, también tenemos medicamentos aquí".**

**"Sí."**

Naito, quien le respondió secamente, caminó hacia el motel con paso lento. _El lugar también estaba increíblemente tranquilo hoy_. Naito, que nunca había estado en un motel u hotel desde su nacimiento, se preguntó si esto sería normal. Había elegido este motel porque era el lugar más grande y limpio de esta pequeña ciudad pero, estaba extrañamente tranquilo todo el tiempo a excepción de cuando llegó por primera vez. Nadie se quedaba allí por más de una noche y eso le hacía sentir inquieto. En duda, se había acercado al dueño del motel antes de entrar a la habitación. El hombre estaba viendo porno con su amante así que Naito tuvo que golpear la ventana transparente muchas veces. El dueño abrió la pequeña ventanita.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres una toalla?"**

**"No. Tengo una pregunta."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Naito, mientras miraba por el pasillo que estaba salpicado de un tenue color naranja, se elevó de hombros.

**"¿Solo estoy yo aquí?"**

Entonces la amante, en lugar del dueño, levantó la cabeza y dijo:

**"No hay mucha gente aquí en esta estación, así que siempre hay silencio. Algunos duermen todo el tiempo pero, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Es porque tienes miedo de estar solito?"**

La amante trataba a Naito como si fuera un niño así que, ofendido, Naito cerró la ventana de golpe y se alejó.

Tan pronto como Naito entró en la habitación, se quitó la chaqueta y también se quitó la camiseta. Abrió la ventana hasta la mitad y se sentó frente a ella. La libertad que recuperó no era tan emocionante ni nueva como pensaba. Más bien, le hacía tener muchísimo miedo. Pensándolo una y otra vez, imaginó que sería más feliz después de matar a su padre. Pensó que podría liberarse de la obsesión que tenía por él, salir de las sombras y vivir una vida feliz con Rayan, pero la realidad fue exactamente lo contrario. Aunque se escapó, no se puso en contacto con Rayan ni una vez. Se había acostumbrado a un tipo de placer diferente y ahora solo se preguntaba si podía amarlo tanto como antes. No estaba seguro. Cuando pensaba en la cara de Rayan, su corazón latía y se sentía increíblemente feliz pero, desde que se alejó de su padre, era a ese hombre a quien más recordaba. Decenas de veces al día. _Miles_. Cuando escuchó que su padre había muerto, sintió que su alma se había caído. Cuando escuchó que vivía, comenzó a imaginar que volvía por él. Su padre era una droga barata. _Una droga barata pero adictiva que cabalgaba en su cerebro hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo._

Al final, solo podía pensar en Elsie.

Estaba completamente dominado y sin embargo, parecía que no quería admitirlo. Sinceramente, que padre e hijo estuvieran enredados sexualmente era algo que ni la sociedad ni su propia razón podía tolerar.

_Tuvo que huir antes de que la adicción de su padre se_ _profundizara_ _y lo_ _erosionara_ _por completo._


	7. 7

**[Estación Soma. Las puertas se cerrarán automáticamente]**

Al sonido de **"** **Somar** **"** , Naito abrió los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados durante mucho tiempo. _Perdió la estación en la que tenía que bajar._ Naito agarró su bolso y se apresuró a descender del metro solamente para encontrar una vista bastante diferente a la que encontraba en la capital. Un lugar famoso por los juegos de azar, las drogas y la prostitución, se extendía por miles de kilómetros frente a él. Para la policía, era básico portar armas, incluso lo era para los ciudadanos comunes. Naito, mirando a la gente a su alrededor, colgó su bolso hacia adelante para evitar a los carteristas porque lo había visto en un documental en la televisión. También decía que no fuera solo por los callejones traseros y que era arriesgado andar de noche. Era, _como si la ciudad abandonada rápidamente se hubiera convertido en una ciudad de entretenimiento._ Construyeron carreteras y luego hicieron grandes edificios al pie de ellas. Entonces llegaron los extranjeros y con eso subieron los robos. Estaba planeando ganar dinero, no aquí, sino en otra ciudad. Pensaba en ir al puerto y comprarse una nueva identidad pero, desde que comenzó a andar solo por la vida, _parecía alguien que más bien estaba increíblemente perdido._  
Habían pasado ya **3 semanas** desde que huyó y ahora apenas y le quedaba suficiente dinero para gastar una semana en alojamiento y en comida. Intentó ahorrar tanto como le fuera posible pero tenía miedo de que le atraparan si era muy predecible por lo que cambió rápidamente de destino y ahora, estaba en la batalla de encontrar un lugar lo más barato posible.

Naito caminó hacia el gran mapa preparado cerca de la estación. Alojamiento, burdel, drogas, todo estaba marcado en un mapa, indicando a los visitantes _adónde ir_ y _adónde no._ Mirando de cerca el mapa, encontró un motel accesible no lejos de la estación pero que, lamentablemente, tenía un burdel justo al otro lado. Estaba asustado, pero pensó que en esta ciudad era una mejor opción ir a un motel cerca del burdel que quedarse sin refugio. _El problema verdadero ocurrió cuando entró a la calle del motel._ Había prostitutas caminando por las calles, con los ojos borrosos y desenfocados. Irónicamente, Naito, que creció con un proxeneta, parecía sorprendido de todo esto a tal extremo que incluso agarró su mochila con un poco más de fuerza y caminó más rápido que al inicio.

**"Oh, querido. ¿Estás solo hoy?"**

Una mujer, andando casi desnuda, _tocó la mejilla de Naito con un par de dedos afilados._ Estaba fría y sudorosa así que la primera reacción de Naito fue empujarle la mano y comenzar a irse hacia otro lado. Pero además de la mujer, las prostitutas se acercaron y gimieron cosas increíblemente obscenas junto a su oído. El olor a perfume y los gestos extraños volvieron loco a Naito porque sin importar hacía donde volteara la cabeza, la gente y las mujeres se arremolinaban como si quisieran tirarse sobre él.

**"Por favor, ¡Detente!"**

Pero justo antes de gritarle, alguien tomó la mano de Naito con fuerza. _Un toque que se parecía bastante al de su padre..._ Sin embargo, cuando Naito se sacudió esta idea, la persona lo jaló hacia adelante otra vez y lo sacó de la multitud con un fuerte impulso.

**"Oye, tú ¿Cuantos años tienes?"**

El hombre no era tan alto como su padre, pero si era musculoso. La parte superior de su brazo era del tamaño del muslo de una mujer adulta y tenía partes que incluso parecían considerablemente hinchadas. Naito frunció el ceño y torció su mano para adelante y para atrás un montón de veces y sin embargo, el agarré no se aflojó nunca y le hizo sentir como si sus muñecas estuvieran fuertemente atadas con esposas en lugar de por un par de dedos. Naito estaba avergonzado, pero igual miró al hombre. El sujeto agarró a Naito con más fuerza de la necesario y lo empujó hacia la pared hasta hacer que incluso su cabeza se golpeara. _Soltó una_ _palabrota_. El hombre, que lo escuchó, entrecerró los ojos y gritó:

**"¿¡Olvidaron la regla de no tratar con pequeños!? ¿Todos quieren ir a la cárcel y pudrirse allí o qué?"**

_¿Es porque se tiñó el cabello de castaño y se puso unas gafas que el hombre llamó a_ _Naito_ _menor?_ Fue un error. Naito vio una placa colgando de su pecho: Él era un alguacil con licencia de la familia real. En lugar de legalizar la prostitución y las drogas, era una persona que andaba de forma irregular y tomaba medidas para minimizarlo. Naito, que fue atrapado, estaba asustado por eso. Si creía que era un menor entonces lo llevaría a la estación y llamaría para que su padre o su personal vinieran a buscarlo. _Los_ _ominosos_ _presentimientos de_ _Naito_ _se habían hecho realidad muy rápido_.

Naito tomo fuerzas, agarró sus lentes sin micas y se los bajó. Quería mostrar que era un adulto, pero tenía una cara bonita con líneas jóvenes.

**"Ya veo que incluso los menores como tú engañan sobre su edad y se prostituyen ¿Escuchaste lo que dije sobre pudrirse en prisión? Son diez años en correccional por esto."**

**"Soy un adulto".**

Naito respondió con una voz suave, sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza. Pero el hombre solamente se rió.

**"¿Crees que no he visto niños como tú? ¿Cuantos años tienes?"**

**"¡Tengo 20 años!"**

Naito miró al hombre fijamente y el sheriff, que le regresaba la mirada, entonces lo agarró del hombro y tiró de él otra vez. Volvió a tener dolor.

**"Primero, vayamos a la comisaría e investiguemos. Si tienes razón, entonces... ¡Ay!"**

Si lo arrastraban a la comisaría, todo se acabaría _¡Absolutamente todo!_ Tan pronto como terminó de pensarlo, Naito agarró la bolsa que tenía y la estrelló en la cara del sheriff. Era una bolsa llena de equipaje pesado así que el sheriff, golpeado justo sobre la nariz, se hizo para atrás y tropezó con algunas de las cosas que les pertenecían a las prostitutas. Y mientras el alguacil caía, Naito, sosteniendo su bolso en sus brazos, corrió calle abajo. Las prostitutas y los turistas que habían llegado a buscar prostitución, corrieron junto con él por las calles boscosas. Fue difícil, pero la gente se convirtió en obstáculos y el sheriff quedó muy atrás. Naito, que no conocía bien el camino, volvió por donde vino y se aventó en el asiento de atrás de un taxi.

Al principio, el taxista vio al sheriff como un jabalí hambriento acercándose. Trató de decirle que se fuera pero Naito, tembloroso, le cerró la boca en un segundo con un enorme paquete de dinero arrugado. Después de tomarlo, pisó fuerte el acelerador.

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

**"Gojan... Por favor, vaya a Gojan".**

Naito ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente y respondió con dificultad a su pregunta. Por correr, le dolían los pulmones y la garganta y el pecho le iba arriba y abajo, como un balancín. Su corazón había ido hasta el límite así que, jadeando y mirando en el espejo lateral, gradualmente vio desaparecer al sheriff hasta que se evaporó. Naito se sintió aliviado y se apoyó en el asiento para cerrar finalmente los ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío y además, temblaba de pura ansiedad. No debía ser atrapado. Ser atrapado por un padre, sin saber si sería un hijo o un amante... _No quería pasar por eso otra vez_. Pero su padre lo quería. Era un hombre que convencería a quien fuera con el método que le gustara porque de esa manera era que había llegado a la cima de la pirámide. Escalaba y escalaba tan rápido que parecía que no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

**"Si eso sucede, yo, yo..."**

Naito envolvió su rostro con sus manos cansadas. No salieron lágrimas, solo un triste y pesado murmullo sin forma.


	8. 8

Gastó todo el dinero restante en ir de Somar a Gojan. _Lo que quedaba en su cuenta era igual a cero_. En el primer lugar en el que bajó, Naito hizo todo lo que pudo. Primero limpió y lavó los platos en la casa donde lo contrataron como sirviente. Pero a los pocos días, el dueño de la casa acusó a Naito y a su amante de tener una aventura y lo echó. No tenía dinero porque trabajaba en condición de embarque y el saldo seguía siendo un 0. Naito, que se convirtió en mendigo, anduvo por un tiempo viviendo en las esquinas y luego comenzó a trabajar como sirviente diario. Asumiendo el arduo trabajo que tenían que hacer de un modo casi religioso. Después, lo contrataron para llevar ladrillos. Algo técnicamente muy básico. Traía las herramientas que le pedían y las limpiaba también. La primera vez fue difícil e increíblemente cansado, _pero al menos entonces no pudo recordar a su padre en absoluto_. Fue agradable poder vivir así. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a su habitación y se acostaba en la oscuridad, sus manos comenzaban a recordar las piernas de ese hombre entre las suyas y el poder de sus dedos cuando le sujetaban las muñecas. Incluso tenía presente la calidez de siempre. La manera en la que le chupaba los labios, cuán elaboradamente mordisquesba sus pezones y le dejaba el pene lleno de saliva. Como eyaculaba, gritando... Se rió, todo parecía lento cuando lo pensaba. Como una película o un espejismo. Y lo peor era que cuando se imaginaba con él, _su pene reaccionaba primero._ Por lo general, cuando el cuerpo está cansado no es posible una erección. Sin embargo, su padre aplastó todo su ser, como un fantasma que le hacía cosquillas, lo besaba, lo penetraba y le repasaba las bolas en silencio.

_**"Tú me amas, y lo haces tanto que me recordarás por siempre".** _

Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, como dijo.

Naito estaba en un albergue, pero el sonido de la masturbación igual era poderoso. Agarró la manta y lentamente tocó su pene, pero lo que siempre le seguía a su comportamiento desordenado eran un montón de placeres ambiguos. Con ojos en blanco, Naito, que miraba las paredes llenas de oscuridad, se tragó las malas palabras y, a medida que avanzaba más y más en sus fantasías, más le era difícil mantenerse cuerdo. No podía borrar a su padre de su memoria, ni siquiera con la masturbación. _Naito se volvió entonces hacia la salida fácil que le proporcionaba el alcohol_. Cuando bebía, al menos podía dormir así que después del trabajo, se convirtió en una rutina diaria comprar alcohol, irse a la cama y beber hasta perderse.

Naito, que se había quedado dormido a causa del vino, salió de una habitación compartida con otros empleados a primera hora de la mañana. Se lavó en la ducha pública y fue al comedor solo para encontrarse con la mesa ya servida. No era tan elegante como cuando vivía con su padre, por supuesto, pero estaba satisfecho con la comida medianamente nutritiva que compraban. Tomó el pan recién horneado, lo partió por la mitad, aplicó mantequilla y mermelada y comió sin pensar. Cuando se volvió al sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada, vio que ya había un hombre con un cuchillo cortando carne a unos centímetros de él.

Tan pronto como el cuchillo se colocó en la mesa, el hombre abrió la boca y dijo:

**"¡Llegamos a la cuota! ¡Este sábado es libre!"**

La gente reunida en la mesa, vitoreó. _Naito era bastante indiferente con esto_. Centrado en la comida, el comedor rápidamente se volvió ruidoso por la emoción de salir el sábado, él pensaba que no había tiempo para meterse entre la felicidad de otras personas. Se levantó, con un plato entre las manos... Y observando la espalda de Naito mientras salía del comedor con un ritmo limpio y ordenado, **Nicole** se levantó también y lo persiguió con cuidado para que Naito no se diera cuenta.

Naito puso sus manos en el fregadero e inclinó la cabeza. El cabello castaño era largo ahora y estaba cubriendo su rostro delgado. Había gotas de agua, cayendo sobre el dorso de su mano mientras temblaba como el dobladillo de una cortina. Se quitó la camiseta, mostró sus manchas color melocotón dispersas por la piel y provocó un incendio en la mente de Nicole. Ver piel blanca y el hermoso color melocotón que también tenía en las uñas, provocó que Nicole, que estaba sonrojado, solo se estremeciera con fuerza. Los ojos marinos que se extendían interminablemente bajo el bombillo revoloteaban con extrañas emociones. Había momentos en que las gotas de agua que colgaban de sus fosas nasales desaparecían con un estallido y otras en que parecía sollozar. Solo entonces, Nicole se despertó. Naito, que era lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer que su corazón palpitara, tenía una atmósfera indescriptible ahora. _Una atmósfera increíblemente digna._ Pero era un crimen observarlo por tanto tiempo así que Nicole, fingiendo estar en el baño por casualidad, volvió la cabeza y se lavó las manos. Incluso si intentara aclarar su mente mientras se lavaba, era difícil dejar de ver el dorso blanco de sus bonitas manos que se veían tan bien como su cara.

Lo que trajo a Nicole, que estaba lleno de pensamientos sobre Naito, a la realidad, fue una voz suave y educada.

**"Nicole, lo siento, ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?"**

Nicole extendió su teléfono celular sin decir o preguntarle nada. Naito se apoyó en la esquina del baño, evitando la mirada de Nicole y presionando rápidamente el número celular de **Rayan**. Era sorprendente que todavía lo recordara tan bien. Naito, que poco a poco había hecho una expresión increíblemente amarga, sintió que su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte. Exhaló un suspiro pesado y luego miró el techo. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacer la llamada telefónica. No quería lastimar a Rayan y el mismo Rayan podía resentirse con él por sus acciones tan frenéticas. Tenía la desesperada esperanza de ir a su lado y vivir con él para siempre, pero ahora se veía como una vieja película conformada por todas sus ilusiones de la infancia. _Ilusiones estúpidas_. Sus dedos estaban temblando, se derrumbó, e incluso pensó que era un idiota. _**"Por favor no contestes el teléfono."**_ Pero al escuchar el sonido de conexión, simplemente comenzó a zapatear con ansiedad, moviendo dramáticamente los pies y las rodillas. El agua del grifo cayó al suelo y mojó sus calcetas.

En ese momento, el sonido de conexión terminó. El teléfono se escuchó otra vez así que Naito cerró los ojos y soltó un doloroso gemido.

**[¿Hola?]**

_Era la afectuosa voz de Rayan_. Tan pronto como escuchó su voz, su corazón se emocionó en un momento. Naito no pudo abrir la boca de inmediato y solo tragó saliva. Llevaba tanto tiempo con la boca abierta que pensó que podía comenzar a salivar.

**[¿Eres Naito?]**

Rayan, quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de la identidad de la persona del otro lado, preguntó por esto rápidamente. Naito respondió:

**"Sí."**

**[¿Dónde estás?]**

**"No puedo decirte."**

**[¿Por qué?]**

Naito abrió los ojos que recién había cerrado. No podía escapar de su realidad para siempre y llegó a un punto en que pensó que tenía que empujar la espalda de Rayan con brusquedad para sacarlo de un juego que no podía controlar.

**"Debemos romper".**

**[... ¿Qué?]**

**"Debería habértelo dicho antes. Rayan, debemos de romper".**

**[Llamas después de meses, y ahora...]**

La voz de Rayan tembló. Una vez, lo amó románticamente y todavía era muy desgarrador tener que cortar a un amante que había dejado un sentimiento pequeño pero significativo de cierta manera. Fue un dolor, como partirse. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía anhelando una relación con su padre y no parecía poder olvidarlo incluso después de que se escapó. Decir que amaba a Rayan incluso cuando no olvidaba a su padre, era hipócrita y parecía un engaño. A menos que lograra borrar todos los rastros de su padre que habían penetrado en su cuerpo, mente y alma, no podía amarlo.

**"Lo sé. Gracias por este tiempo".**

**[¡Naito!]**

Naito terminó la confesión final:

**"Realmente te amaba, Rayan".**

Colgó el teléfono sin escuchar la respuesta de Rayan. Naito le dio a Nicole su celular y Nicole, que estaba escuchando la conversación junto a él, lo aceptó de inmediato. Naito abrió el agua fría y se lavó la cara. _No puede ir a trabajar con una cara tan destruida como esta._

Nicole, que miró a Naito lavarse la cara con bastante brusquedad, simplemente abrió la boca y dijo: **"¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso hoy?"**

Naito levantó lentamente la cabeza ante la propuesta de Nicole. _¿Es agua del grifo?_ Un líquido, que podría ser lágrimas, estaba goteando bruscamente de los ojos de Naito. Nicole, que lo había visto todo el tiempo con una mirada indiferente, se sorprendió tanto que se acercó y le secó la cara con una toalla.

**"Hoy toma un descanso, en serio."**

Naito murmuró con voz deprimida.

**"Si de repente me tomo un descanso, no podrán cumplir su cuota".**

**"Trabajaré el doble".**

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras francas pero cariñosas de Nicole.

**"¿Por qué estás siendo bueno conmigo?"**

**"Porque quiero ser amable."**

Por primera vez, Nicole habló con una sonrisa brillante. _Era un gesto similar_ _al_ _de Rayan._ Naito se secó la cara mojada con una toalla, incluso lo hizo con la humedad que quedaba en sus manos. Naito, limpio, **sonrió**. Mostrando unos ojos chiquitos y los labios suavemente hacia arriba. Una suave sonrisa de cachorrito.

**"Gracias."**

Naito tenía trazada una línea clara: _No estaría con nadie y no amaría hasta estar seguro_. Sin embargo, Nicole se armó de valor para atrapar a Naito de la muñeca. La mirada fría de Naito enrojeció levemente las mejillas de Nicole.

**"¿Te gustaría beber conmigo?"**

**"No tengo dinero".**

Cuando le dijo además que por eso estaba viviendo en un dormitorio compartido, se rió.

**"Como todos".**

Naito asintió,con un rostro inexpresivo.


	9. 9

El pub estaba en mal estado, como si fuera más bien una casa abandonada. Hubo un chirrido de la puerta y un chirrido más fuerte cuando el interruptor de luz se cortó. El suelo estaba áspero y la pintura se estaba cayendo en trozos. Debido a que los dos eran lo suficientemente pobres como para no tener un lugar para dormir, ir al sitio más barato del lugar fue una elección ineludible. Naito se quitó la chaqueta de jinete barata y la puso sobre el respaldo de la silla. Solo utilizaba una camiseta blanca abajo y gracias a esto se podía ver toda la parte superior de su cuerpo con completo detalle. Nicole no podía apartar los ojos de Naito, que tenía un gran cuerpo y una cara hermosa, pero Naito estaba mirando fijamente el menú. A últimas fechas, Naito siempre pedía dos cervezas y antes de beberlas, empapaba por completo su boca con agua

Naito miró hacia afuera discretamente: Gohan, que tiene una alta proporción de residentes extranjeros también parecía tener edificios realmente altos e impresionantes. Era como, estar en un gallinero. Parecía asombroso a primera vista pero la mayoría de las personas vivían en medio de todo eso, amontonados en casas considerablemente pequeñas. Era mejor que los tugurios, definitivamente, pero en comparación con la capital, era una ciudad en bastante mal estado. Tanto que podía darse cuenta de lo grande que era la riqueza de la capital.

**"Kris. ¿Vas a trabajar mucho tiempo por aquí?"**

**"Sí."**

Naito respondió con voz seca y bebió rápidamente de su cerveza. Al menos había conseguido una cosa buena de huir de casa: _Podía beber cerveza tanto como se le diera la gana_. Naito vació su vaso rápidamente y le pidió al empleado que le trajera otra. Y mientras bebía de una manera bastante desorganizada, Nicole finalmente se dedicó a verlo con mucha atención. Era bastante lindo, todo de él. Naito apoyó la barbilla y sonrió levemente. Nicole bebió cerveza sin ocultar que estaba coqueteando...

Cuando Naito le tendió un vaso de agua, Nicole se sintió avergonzado y se rascó de inmediato la mejilla. Era un hombre más puro de lo que pensaba, ese **Nicole Regil**. Y Naito no sabía como actuar con personas así.

**"La persona a cargo dijo que estaría bien que trabajara durante mucho tiempo. Así que me quedaré una temporada."**

Al final, era obvio que lo de _"estaría bien que trabajara durante mucho tiempo"_ era un engaño. Naito notó algo extraño más allá de los sentimientos de Nicole hacia él.

**"¿No es difícil?"**

Cuando Naito preguntó, Nicole suspiró y se rió amargamente.

**"Pero no existen buenos ingresos para alguien como yo."**

Era verdad, así que Naito asintió.

**"¿Qué trabajos has tenido?"**

Nicole preguntó, casi en secreto. No había sido directo, pero pudo entenderlo a la perfección. Naito dijo con calma después de beber de su cerveza:

**"No he vendido mi cuerpo".**

**"Maravilloso."**

De alguna manera, Nicole parecía feliz por esto. Naito miró a Nicole, sonriendo y estirando la mano para tocar suavemente la suya... Estaba seguro. **Quería dormir con él.**

Dejó la jarra de cerveza y se limpió suavemente los labios blancos y espumosos con el dorso de la mano. Naito miró a Nicole por un largo tiempo, hablando de una historia que no le interesaba para después de un tiempo, estirarse hacia él y limpiarle la espuma de la boca... **Pero no existía Nicole en su cabeza**. Solo esa voz que decía _"Duerme con él"_ Y tal vez se debiera a que estaba frustrado, pero solo podía pensar en que lo necesitaba para olvidarse de su padre. Lo necesitaba para dejar de verlo. Incluso parecía que su sabor estaba en el agua dorada de su vaso. Había creído que sus deseos estaban controlados, pero era evidente que si aventaba una roca enorme en las aguas tranquilas de su cabeza, haría olas enormes.

Levantó los ojos. 

Nicole de repente dejó de hablar y lo miró, así que Naito rió en voz baja. Los labios de Nicole se estaban moviendo, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba hablando. _No quería escucharlo._ Ahora solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza... Agarró la muñeca de Nicole, Nicole abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendido por el contacto inesperado y entonces, Naito preguntó, con una voz dulce y esponjosa que parecía un malvavisco:

**"¿Has probado el sexo con otro hombre?"**

Nicole cerró la boca. Había una extraña tensión entre los dos, como electricidad. _Él sonrió, tiró de la nuca de Nicole hacía adelante y lo besó._ Fue un beso muy corto en realidad, apenas y habían alcanzado a compartir la temperatura de la cerveza. La cara de Nicole se puso roja gradualmente así que Naito levantó la mano del cuello de Nicole y le mostró una sonrisa animada.

**"¿Has probado esto entonces?"**

**"Ya había besado pero, la otra cosa... No lo he hecho".**

Miró hacia abajo para ver si Nicole estaba avergonzado. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

 **"Bueno."** Dijo Naito, frotando deliberadamente la delicada muñeca de Nicole con el pulgar. **"¿Te gustaría hacer todo conmigo?"**

Sus ojos se cruzaron en un segundo y luego pareció como si la habitación y sus cuerpos se estuvieran quemando rápidamente. Nicole se levantó de un salto. Tomó su chaqueta de una manera apresurada y levantó también el antebrazo de Naito para que lo siguiera. Atrapado por sus dedos, Naito también tomó la chaqueta de jinete que se había quitado y tomó su vaso para beber el resto de su cerveza. _¿Era culpa de eso que su cabeza estuviera tan mareada?_ También parecía una decisión de alcohólico haber seducido a Nicole. Después de huir de su padre habían existido demasiadas cosas que no parecían poder satisfacer sus deseos. Sobre todo, _debido a que su padre frecuentaba sus sueños muy a menudo._ El padre dominaba no solo en la realidad sino también mientras dormía. Y esto hacía difícil el soportar el día a día.

Todo esto era culpa de su padre. _Estaba satisfecho solamente con su maldito padre._

Quería volver a tener sexo intensamente turbulento sin la necesidad de recordar esas manos así que Naito entró en la habitación de un motel con toda la intención de compartirla con Nicole. Ni siquiera se habían quitado la chaqueta cuando empezaron a besarse vigorosamente. Les dolían los labios. Sus dientes golpeaban y existió de pronto un crujido aterrador. Sin embargo, el beso no se detuvo nunca.

Se quitaron las chaquetas mientras se chupaban. Naito cayó a la cama y Nicole se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a recorrer los labios de Naito con la lengua.

**"Ah..."**

Naito, quien abrazó la nuca de Nicole, _no estaba satisfecho_. Quería un beso distinto a este tan desorganizado. Un beso dulce y profundo, como haría su padre. Un beso frágil, como el que le darías a un bebé en la mejilla. Esto solo le daba dolor. Naito jadeó, empujando un momento a Nicole para que dejara de ir como una bestia.

**"Lento. Siento que vamos a rompernos los labios si seguimos así".**

**"Lo siento... Es que me encantas."**

Nicole volvió a besarlo con rudeza. Naito frunció el ceño ante esta decisión. Se preguntaba si debería continuar o no, pero Nicole parecía ya bastante decidido. De hecho, estaba ocupado manoseando el cuerpo de Naito por todas direcciones cuando su padre le hubiera tocado los pezones primero. Los hubiera torcido, chupado. _Tener sexo con su padre se sentía mil veces mejor que hacerlo con él_.

Naito, asustado por lo que había pensado, empujó la parte superior del cuerpo de Nicole hasta hacer que cayera de la cama. De repente, una sensación insoportable de vómito llegó desde el fondo así que corrió hacia el baño. Abrió la boca, _no salió nada._ Naito se pegó al inodoro y parpadeó lentamente.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

Nicole se acercó, preocupado. Naito le dio la mano a Nicole y luego él le ofreció un poco de agua fría. Se enjuagó...

_**"Conozco cada parte de ti, porque soy tu padre."** _

Recordó lo que había dicho papá mientras tocaba su pene. ¡Y desde entonces todo parecía haberse vuelto una completa locura! No le gustaban otros toques, los sentía tan terribles que se encontraba buscando siempre los placeres de papá. Ahora era lo mismo y no se entendía a si mismo. Tenía que salir de él, _¿Por qué no podía salir de él?_ Parecía ser más adicto a su padre de lo que pensaba y este incluso se consideraría un síntoma de abstinencia. El cuerpo de Naito tembló como si se muriera de frío. Nicole de repente salió de su excitación y preocupado por Naito, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero desde muy lejos, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos.

Un sonido regular y ordenado

El sonido de una voz...

Naito, que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta la mitad, levantó la cabeza.

**"¿Quién es…?"**

Paso, paso.

_Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta._

Naito se levantó de un salto. Tomó los hombros de Nicole y abrió la ventana de par en par. El motel tenía dos pisos de altura. Naito, que estaba mirando hacía el suelo dijo:

**"¡Huye, vamos!"**

Pero antes de que Nicole saltara, _Naito_ _vio al guardaespaldas de su padre_.

Naito saltó del segundo piso en un rápido impulso pero al aterrizar, cometió un error y no pudo levantarse de inmediato. Tal vez había lastimado su tobillo porque dolía como el infierno, pero Naito se levantó con los dientes apretados y caminó de todas maneras. Tenía que huir de allí. _¡Darse prisa y huir!_ Capturado por ese pensamiento, comenzó a correr, cojeando de su pie lesionado y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano. Tenía que tomar un taxi pero al no ver ninguno, corrió imprudentemente hasta el final de la calle.   
La policía, que solía tomar medidas enérgicas contra el consumo de alcohol, se acercó a él tras sentir una sensación extraña:

**"¿Está bien?"**

**"¡Ayuda!"**

A medida que se amplificaba el sonido de los zapatos golpeando el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba como una persona con fiebre. Sus ojos se agrandaron así que tomó la muñeca del policía con desesperación. Abrió mucho la boca y sin embargo, su voz no alcanzó a salir como hubiera querido. Allí estaba otra vez, el sonido verbal que asustaba tanto a Naito y el olor de un perfume terrible y fragante que se superpuso a él, confundiendo su conciencia. Naito soltó la muñeca del hombre.

**"Aquí estabas, hijo mío".**


	10. 9.1

La voz de papá pareció volverse más gruesa de lo que era antes. Tanto así, que su tono profundo le hizo cosquillas en los oídos con simplemente un par de palabras. Su mano se levantó y cuando finalmente alcanzó su hombro, _también descubrió que la palma de papá estaba increíblemente caliente_. Su cuerpo tembló, así que papá se rió en voz baja y tiró de su hijo, sacudiendo su cuerpo tan fácil como si fuera una marioneta.

Mostró a la policía su identificación. El hombre tenía una cara bastante amable y bien parecida. Alto, con un traje caro y accesorios modernos en ambas muñecas. Al ver a Elsie un poco más de cerca, el guardia retrocedió como si tuviera mucho miedo. El hombre era un noble, y aparentemente uno perfecto.

**"Mi hijo se escapó de casa. Vine a buscarlo".**

**"Oh, así que es eso".**

**"Un problema familiar, seguramente usted lo entiende."**

La policía asintió y regresó a su estación sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Elsie sonrió, y entonces levantó la barbilla de Naito para intentar verlo más a detalle: _El rostro de su hijo estaba pálido y feo_. Padre tocó la mejilla de Naito con su mano enguantada y abrió los labios.

**"¿Fue divertido? Porque yo me estaba divirtiendo un montón con todo esto. Siempre es entretenido jugar contigo, ya sabes".**

Naito no pudo responder de inmediato porque la mano de su padre había comenzado a apretarle el cuello con bastante fuerza. Papá apretaba y apretaba y él solamente alcanzaba a inclinar la cabeza debido a la presión. Habló otra vez, como si fuera una lástima:

**"Todo fue emocionante, pero no puedo estar tranquilo mientras veo como duermes con otro hombre. Por eso vine."**

Según lo que decía, _parecía que lo había visto todo desde hace mucho tiempo._

Padre llevó a Naito al mismo motel en el que iba a dormir con Nicole. A Naito le dolía el pie así que, como no podía caminar correctamente hasta la recepción, papá lo abrazó como a una princesa y lo mantuvo recargado contra su pecho durante todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, en la puerta, su padre finalmente puso a Naito contra su hombro, como un saco de harina y arrojó todo el dinero que tenía contra el mostrador:

**"¿Esto es suficiente para que todas las habitaciones queden vacías?"**

**"Pero.. Antes había dos clientes".**

El dueño sonrió y se inclinó ante la voz de papá, diciendo que ya se había ido uno y que el otro fue felizmente capturado y llevado de regreso. No sabía que contestar ante ello así que solo entregó la llave de la habitación con un rápido y asustado movimiento de sus manos. Naito había tratado de huir mientras tanto pero cuando padre apretó su pie lesionado, se volvió débil y quedó tendido nuevamente sobre él. Inclinó la cabeza ante el estremecedor dolor que venía de su tobillo y tragó un gemido profundo.

En un lugar como este, no quería llorar ni parecer un idiota.

Padre agarró la nuca de Naito y lo mantuvo así hasta que lo arrojó a la habitación. Naito se cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse y sin embargo, fue imposible cuando su padre pisó su tobillo lesionado con la suela de su zapato.

**"¡Ahhhhhh!"**

**"No te preocupes. Estaba pensando en romperte una pierna y cortarla de todas maneras".**

Papá pisó deliberadamente la parte que estaba herida. Dolió mucho. Naito no podía soportar el dolor así que se revolcó y comenzó a rascar el suelo con las uñas.   
Su padre llamó a alguien por teléfono y segundos más tarde, entraron los guardaespaldas que estaban a su cargo. _Nuevos guardaespaldas._ En sus manos, había varias herramientas de tortura y Naito, quien lo había visto todo, abrió mucho los ojos y movió su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Pero ellos fueron más rápidos.

**"Hay que amordazar al niño".**

Un hombre que no conocía, le pisó la espalda mientras Naito trataba de huir gateando. Otro se acercó y le amordazó la boca mientras otro más amarraba sus brazos para atrás en una posición increíblemente incómoda. Naito, temblando, miró a su padre. _Papa hizo que la pierna lesionada se doblara hasta que crujió_. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvió áspera y su cara se puso roja de fiebre. No podía gritar por la mordaza en su boca, _ni siquiera cuando vio un tubo de hierro en la mano de su padre._ Papá había decidido que estaba bien darle unos golpecitos en la pierna herida con el tubo. Se había herido al caer, papá lo había pisado y ahora la había roto.

Cuando hizo contacto visual con Naito, su padre, mirando ese rostro mojado por las lágrimas, dijo:

**"¿Ahora lo sabes? Que te dejé hacer lo que quisieras a propósito".**

Cuando Naito no respondió, su padre le golpeó la pierna nuevamente con el tubo. La cabeza de Naito se inclinó hacia atrás, apretando las mandíbulas amordazadas con bastante fuerza...

**"¿No respondes? ¿De verdad quieres romperte? Aunque debes saber que romperte no significa que vayas a morir".**

Naito negó con la cabeza, llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. No, _su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de que su padre le hubiera roto la pierna intencionalmente_. El padre se rió del terror de Naito, dijo:

**"Si respondes bien, todo terminará ahora ¿Bueno?"**

Naito asintió. Papá se paró frente a él, cruzó las piernas y sacó un cigarrillo para comenzar a fumar. Luego, se acercó al guardaespaldas e hizo que él encendiera su fuego. El tubo de hierro danzaba sobre su hombro y el humo de cigarrillo salía de su boca tan rápido como si se hubiera convertido en una chimenea humana. Un hombre desconocido se posicionó entonces en la espalda de Naito para sostenerle la cabeza y hacerle ver a su padre todo el tiempo. El humo difuso del cigarrillo desapareció y el rostro de papá apareció entonces ante sus pupilas. _Era una cara con veneno._

**"Es difícil jugar a esto de liberar y atrapar deliberadamente, quiero decir, no hay forma de asegurar que gane en todas las ocasiones. Me pregunto ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no puedas pensar en huir de nuevo? Eres impredecible y sé que después de esto, te volverás lindo y dócil y esperarás el momento justo para intentar matarme otra vez ¿Será algo eterno?"**

Naito no pudo decir nada porque estaba amordazado. Padre solo fumaba, con una sonrisa.

**"¿Lo disfrutaste?"**

Naito asintió lentamente. El padre sonrió, como satisfecho.

**"Me alegra. Pero bueno, ahora hay que divertirnos juntos ¿Vale?"**

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo rompió con los zapatos. Se acercó frente a Naito y en un segundo, el olor a perfume entró y paralizó por completo su sentido del olfato. Era el cuerpo tan anhelado, _el olor que había soñado todo este tiempo..._

**"¿Alguna vez te fuiste a dormir pensando en tu papá?"**

Naito cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero papá simplemente se rió mientras lo miraba. _Y el sonido de su risa se escuchó horriblemente fuerte en las paredes del motel._

**"Preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Has dormido alguna vez pensando en tu papá? ¿Eso fue insuficiente para ti? Seguramente estabas llorando porque no me sentías adentro ¿Verdad, bebé? No es suficiente con tocarte a ti mismo así que debiste tener mucho dolor."**

El cuerpo de Naito estaba temblando más que antes. Como si tratara de hacerle soportar el dolor venidero, padre acarició el cabello de Naito.

**"Me gustaba tu cabello negro porque se parecía al mío, pero lo teñiste. No te preocupes. En casa, cuando regresemos, lo volveré a teñir de negro para ti."**

Padre sonrió. Y cuando levantó los ojos para verlo, descubrió que había agarrado otra vez un tubo de hierro para agitarlo frente a él. _Naito rompió a llorar._ Estaba tan asustado. Era una situación espantosa que ni siquiera imaginó.

**"Ahora, hijo. Papá no tiene paciencia el día de hoy, pero lo preguntaré tres veces de todos modos".**

Padre se paró sobre su pie herido. Naito sollozó, todavía con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

**"¿Ahora lo admitirás? Que tu cuerpo solo se pone en celo con tu padre..."**

Las palabras de su padre eran demasiado directas. Tan vergonzosas que incluso sintió un hormigueo por todos lados, como si lo hubieran golpeado nuevamente con el tubo. Sus ojos azul oscuro temblaron de ansiedad y se abrieron tanto que comenzaron a parecerse mucho a los de su madre, Jan. 

Pero incluso conociendo el estado mental de su hijo, su padre no detuvo la presión.

**"Si te quedas así, entonces yo sacaré conclusiones por mi cuenta. ¿Crees que te dejé por nada?"**

Su padre pateó su tobillo lesionado. El dolor de Naito comenzó a incrementar y sus dientes se clavaron con mucha más rabia a la mordaza. Naito cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente hasta la mitad mientras su padre se acomodaba ahora frente a él. _La postura de sentarse con una sola rodilla en el suelo era como la de un caballero que inspeccionaba a su princesa._ Padre suspiró y ordenó al hombre que sostenía el cabello de Naito, al que lo había pateado en el estómago y al que le amarró los brazos que salieran. Y en la habitación del motel barato, solo quedaron su padre y él. 

Padre levantó la cabeza, agarró la mejilla de Naito y la levantó hasta que se apoyó completamente en su palma. La apariencia de Naito era de verdad horrible. Un sudor frío le había empapado la cara mientras aguantaba el dolor. Estaba todo húmedo y todavía se le formaban lágrimas alrededor de los ojos. _Su corazón se conmovió por un momento por la patética apariencia de su hijo_ así que los ojos duros comenzaron a suavizarse significativamente.

Padre levantó la mejilla de Naito con ambas manos y dijo en voz baja:

**"No puedes admitirlo porque todavía te duele saber que eres un niño que está en celo por su padre. Te duele amarme".**

Las palabras lentas e imparables de su padre irrumpieron en el frágil interior de Naito. _Papá estaba captando con precisión la psicología de Naito._ Toda su condición, hasta la que había enterrado en el fondo. Papá quería que Naito lo admitiera. No solo su cuerpo, quería que su mente estuviera subordinada también. El terrible deseo del padre de poseer había crecido _¿Y eso significaba que debería extender su bandera blanca ahora?_ Pero cuando vio los ojos morados, mirándole fijamente, descubrió que no podía hacer eso. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, su padre fue la persona que lo tuvo. No solo eso _¿No fue él quien asumió la responsabilidad y también lo crió?_ Aunque fue duro e indignante, a veces su padre cuidaba a Alto y a él, con demasiada ternura. Habían pasado más de 7 años, pero lo recordaba a la perfección. Era papá quien lo recibió y se hizo cargo de que fuera a la escuela. Lo cuidó, lo alimentó, lo bañó. Después de todo, el padre era el padre y él era el hijo del padre. Naito se apoyó en la palma de su padre y lloró en silencio. Quería huir, pero estaba atrapado permanentemente en sus rejas. _¿De qué demonios se escapó realmente?_ Su padre enjugó suavemente las lágrimas de Naito, le acarició la mejilla y le hizo abrir los ojos para que siguiera atento. Y cuando Naito miró hacia arriba finalmente, su padre levantó la punta de sus labios y se rió.

**"Acéptalo. Porque no puedes correr a ningún lado de todos modos".**

El padre agarró los hombros de Naito y enseguida lo acostó. El tobillo lesionado golpeó la cama y el dolor aumentó de repente hasta llegar a un punto máximo. Su padre solo se agachó y se acercó para sentarse junto a Naito. Le tocó el cuello. Su garganta estaba húmeda. Colocó las manos adentro, su piel estaba mojada también.

Papá inclinó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

**"¿Crees que te acepté en mi casa solo porque eres mi hijo?"**

La mano de papá descendió y agarró el trasero de Naito. El frente de sus ojos estaba nublado por las lágrimas pero, aunque el mundo le pareciera todo nublado ahora, los ojos morados de su padre eran tan claros como ver través de una ventana abierta. Continuó:

**"Lo supe desde entonces. Serías más que mi hijo, me amarías más de lo que lo hace un hijo. Solamente tenía que esperar hasta la edad adulta para decírtelo. Y aunque te quería solamente para mí, ¿Sabes por qué te envié a la escuela y dejé que tuvieras amigos también? ¡Porque no tenía sentido tenerte en casa incondicionalmente cuando igual ya eras mío!"**

El padre, que se rió en voz baja, _tocó suavemente su pequeño pene._ El miembro respondió y la respiración del joven cambió a algo increíblemente irregular.

**"A mí me gustabas antes que a ese chico llamado Rayan".**

Naito, que no encontraba manera alguna de escapar, sintió como le tocaba ahora la mejilla. Bajó, le tocó la barbilla y el cuello y hurgó por todas direcciones hasta encontrar finalmente su rígido pezón rosado. Pellizcó, acarició y luego los hizo girar utilizando toda la mano. Naito gimió y dobló las piernas, impresionado por el dolor que todavía recordaba.

**"¿Todavía no puedes admitirlo?"**

Su padre pidió una respuesta real ahora, así que le soltó de la mordaza. Naito lo miró a través de unas pestañas empapadas en lágrimas y finalmente despegó la boca:

**"No puedo vivir sin papá".**

Padre entonces extendió su mano y sonrió hermosamente mientras tocaba su mejilla, como si le estuviera diciendo _"Buen niño." "Bien hecho."_

**"Entonces solo tenemos que empezar otra vez, mi amor. Paso a paso".**

Padre se subió sobre Naito y se inclinó para darle un beso increíblemente dulce. Los labios de papá se sentían calientes, incluso después de todo este tiempo y el mal clima. No era como el beso que había iniciado con Nicole, era más bien, un beso que se aferraba con fuerza a sus mucosas, que lo presionaba y le hacía calentar su cabeza hasta el punto en que su respiración se volvió áspera y el fondo de su pecho pareció palpitar como loco.

La honesta reacción de Naito hizo que su padre se riera a carcajadas.

**"Nunca te abandoné mi amor. Nunca podría dejarte."**

**"¡Ah!"**

Las manos de papá torcieron violentamente sus pezones. Fue solamente un hormigueo, pero el placer que llegó por todas partes le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo y presionarse los labios con los dientes. Cuando vio a Naito soportar sus gemidos, su padre se rió de nuevo, un poco más salvajemente que las veces anteriores.

Padre agarró con fuerza el pene de Naito, aunque finalmente se quedó a medio camino.

**"Aunque en realidad, estaba un poco enojado por esto. No es agradable que me apuñalen con un cuchillo cuando estoy intentando dormir. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan estúpido como eso?"**

Naito estaba tratando de hablar sobre la personalidad de su padre y sobre que él era el único culpable de todo lo que había hecho, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su cuerpo parecía demasiado concentrado en el tobillo lesionado que había quedado atrapado entre las sábanas.

Papá le quitó los pantalones y también le abrió las piernas. Sacó un gel desechable del bolsillo de su pantalón y luego distribuyó el gel por toda su palma antes de pasar a su agujero seco. Mientras le hacía respirar lento, _puso un dedo_. El cuerpo, que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de un mes, reaccionó con sensibilidad incluso solamente a esto.

**"Supongo que de verdad llegué a tiempo. Realmente te hubiera matado si te hubieras acostado con él."**

Naito cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, _pero incluso de esta manera parecía sentir a la perfección como la mano de su padre le recorría hasta casi comenzar a fundirse con su piel._ Parecía que el calor ardía por todas partes y que incluso, llegaba hasta su pecho. Se estremeció porque lo extrañaba, porque extrañaba el pene del hombre. Su padre estaba enojado y no lo acariciaba tan tiernamente como antes, pero, incluso así, su agujero ya estaba suelto y pidiendo por el pene que se había erguido de un modo casi amenazador. Sintió su glande grasiento, abriendo sin piedad un agujero que ya de por si era bastante estrecho...

Se metió más, y más profundamente.

**"Ah, duele... ¡Duele!"**

Los ojos de Naito se hincharon y las lágrimas fluyeron de inmediato otra vez. Dolía, como si estuvieran rompiendo su cuerpo a la mitad. Un dolor punzante que explotó hacía todas direcciones pero que era muy diferente al de la lesión en la pierna.

**"¡Ay!"**

**"Estás realmente débil ¿No es cierto?"**

_Papá puso gel otra vez._ Seguramente dolía porque no lo había distribuido correctamente y porque además el interior estaba muy apretado. Con una sonrisa más entusiasmada, puso el pene más profundo. **Mucho más profundo**. Escuchó entonces las maldiciones salir automáticamente de la boca de Naito mientras sujetaba su cintura con fuerza:

**"Dímelo una vez más. Dime que me necesitaste."**

El pene de su padre entró profundamente y luego, salió muy lento antes de repetir todo el proceso una vez más. Naito tenía una sensación de calor impresionante que le obligó a sacar un leve gemido...

**"¡Ah! ¡Aah!"**

En este punto, la idea de Naito de que la persona que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo, era su padre, simplemente pareció reafirmarse con mayor intensidad. Pero no podía admitirlo, no podía vivir con la idea de rogarle a su padre que se quedara con él y que lo amara. Escupió un sonido extraño en su lugar:

**"Ah, es bueno… Eh, más... ¡Uf! ¡Ah! ¡Papá!"**

Papá agarró su pantorrilla y la presionó hacia abajo. Su tobillo lesionado estaba rígido y latía constantemente pero ahora, todos sus nervios parecían estar enfocados en el pene que tenía dentro. En esos dedos, subiendo y empujando su espalda más profundamente.   
Papá le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla para que abriera los ojos y entonces, lo único que pudo ver, fueron esa pupilas claras que estaban tan cálidas como el sol de primavera. Era difícil permanecer con los ojos bien abiertos, pero su padre hizo una expresión tan hermosa que no pudo evitar permanecer firme hasta el final.

**"No estaría mal, seguir viviendo así."**

Mientras murmuraba palabras extrañas, su padre movió nuevamente la espalda con mucha seriedad. Intencionalmente, _rozando la parte favorita de Naito._

**"Más, más fuerte."**

Movió la mano, buscando la de su padre. Estaba gimiendo palabras vergonzosas y disfrutando tanto que ni siquiera había notado el momento en que papá lo liberó de las cuerdas. Cuando finalmente volvió a la realidad, su padre ya estaba allí, sobre él y abrazándolo muy suavemente. Ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor en su tobillo ni en su pierna. Solo tenía, _la sensación de que su cabeza y su cuerpo se derretían en un placer casi explosivo._

Naito, llorando tristemente mientras sostenía la lujosa camisa de su padre, volvió a abrir la boca y gritó: **"Ah, papá... ¡Papá!"**

Mirando a Naito como si fuera adorable, su padre hizo brillar sus ojos por segunda vez a lo largo del encuentro. La mano de papá acarició el rostro de Naito y los labios se posaron sobre su frente y dijeron, como si fuera un lavado de cerebro masivo: **"Te amo, Naito. Te amo."**

Como si no pudiera soportarlo, tomó la esquina de la camisa de su padre y se mantuvo sujeto a él todo el tiempo. El padre, que vio la mano de Naito, sonrió y lo acomodó de lado todavía con su pene adentro. Entonces, la boca de Naito estalló como si no pudiera soportarlo más:

**"Ha, más duro... ¡Hazlo más duro!"**

**"Tienes que decirlo más** **educadamente mi amor".**

Naito abrió los ojos, con lágrimas que cayeron a la sábana constantemente. Las manos se le volvieron blancas cuando sostuvo la sábana con fuerza y pensó, que no se podría hacer nada para detener esto. _Su padre estaba demasiado desesperado por tenerlo solamente para él._


	11. 10

**"Despierta."**

Una voz suave pero estricta despertó a Naito, que estaba completamente dormido para ese entonces.

Naito levantó sus pesados párpados muy lentamente. El mundo fuera de la ventana estaba azul, pero el final del horizonte parecía arder en un tenue color escarlata así que no podía descifrar correctamente la hora. Con la mente toda borrosa, Naito, dándose cuenta de que era el inicio del amanecer, frunció el ceño y volvió a aventarse sobre la almohada. Todo, dentro y fuera de él, dolía terriblemente así que se descubrió a si mismo inclinando la cabeza por el la sensación de estar ardiendo. Su padre estaba allí, solamente sonriendo.  
En contraste con Elsie, que tenía un traje ajustado bastante bonito, la ropa de Naito estaba terriblemente gastada. Padre levantó los pantalones de Naito del suelo y los aventó al cesto de basura en un rápido movimiento así que, ahora que lo pensaba, era raro que no se sintiera para nada como estar desnudo. Al bajar la mirada, descubrió que le había puesto algo así como unos pantalones holgados de entrenamiento y cuando levantó el dobladillo, observó que también tenía el tobillo escayolado. _No se había dado cuenta de nada de eso._

**"Será mejor si lo llevas puesto durante unas 3 semanas".**

**"¿Le dijiste a quien sea que hiciera esto que fuiste tú quien me rompió la pierna?"**

Cuando Naito volvió a sus sentidos y escupió una oración aparentemente grosera, su padre hizo temblar las comisuras de sus labios y finalmente, solo se rió. En realidad, parecía bastante relajado, barriendo el cabello teñido de Naito de atrás para adelante.

**"No tuve que hacer eso, porque todos saben que esto es una consecuencia de que mi hijo se revelara contra su papá".**

Naito puso rígido su rostro al sentir un suave agarre en su espalda, subiendo lentamente hasta detenerse ahora en su cuello. Ni siquiera tenía reclamos que decir porque recordaba vívidamente la manera tan desesperada en que se había aferrado a su padre durante la noche. También lo que había dicho durante el sexo.

Al ver que Naito se endurecía, papá se acercó otra vez e intentando relajarlo, _como si él si hubiese logrado olvidarlo todo,_ tocó su mejilla con una mano cariñosa: **"Solo tienes que admitir tus errores"**. Dijo.

**"¿De verdad vas a continuar con todo esto?"**

Preguntó Naito, intentando quitarse de encima la mano tan pesada de su padre. _Aunque eso solo provocó que papá ahora buscara sus dedos..._

**"¿Olvidaste todo lo que dije anoche?"**

**"¿Sobre qué quieres que te ame más que como un hijo?"**

**"Exacto."**

El padre entonces tiró de la cintura de su hijo hacía adelante. Su rostro estaba tan cerca como para comenzar a besarlo y la respiración que compartían en el mismo espacio, había comenzado a sonar como si fuera una orquesta desentonada. No solo eso, también tenía el sonido del corazón de su padre tamborileando casi en la punta de su oído...  
Naito fue sostenido por la mano de su padre y luego, le pasó los dedos de la otra suavemente por la mejilla. Naito lo apartó:

**"Nunca pensaste en mi como un hijo para empezar".**

Entonces el padre sonrió alegremente y comenzó a jugar otra vez con su cabello.

**"Si es más cómodo para ti pensarlo de esta manera, entonces sí. Tienes razón".**

Tuvieron una conversación informal que terminó con ellos, llegando finalmente a la enorme mansión que ahora le pertenecía a su padre. El conductor de papá se acercó rápidamente y abrió la puerta con una señal de emergencia extraordinaria mientras que Elsie, que miraba a Naito, sonreía como si estuviera entusiasmado con los nuevos acontecimientos.

**"Te hice una casa nueva. Estoy seguro de que te gustará tanto como lo hacía la casa anterior."**

Padre salió del auto y esperó pacientemente a que Naito lograra salir de su asiento también. El conductor bajó su equipaje, les mostró una reverencia bastante marcada y en el momento en que finalmente subió para irse de nuevo, Elsie pudo ver a Naito, mirando al frente como si estuviera atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. La mansión de su padre aún dominaba todo el espacio, pero era más maravillosa que lo que había visto cuando era niño. Tenía un jardín lleno de flores desconocidas ubicado en el centro y un montón de fuentes enormes distribuidas como si estuvieran envolviendo toda la casa. Cuando Naito pareció soltar una voz impresionada, su padre sonrió y después extendió su brazo hacia él, quien estaba de pie muy forzadamente. Naito no podía caminar así que, miró el rostro de su padre, lo que estaba haciendo, como movía sus labios, _y luego le alargó la mano también para que pudiera ayudarle._ Como si estuviera de acuerdo, le tomó la muñeca y dejó que le envolviera la cintura cuidadosamente. Luego dijo mientras le besaba:

**"Seguro estás cansado, así que vete a dormir".**

**"¿Y papá?"**

Papá sostuvo a Naito en sus brazos y habló en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia adelante poco a poco:

**"Me han presionado mucho por tu culpa. Ahora que estás aquí, debo concentrarme en una sola cosa y cuidar mi trabajo".**

**"¿Qué debo hacer yo?"** Naito, que había estado pensando por un momento, murmuró sin darse cuenta. **"¿Ser tuyo?"**

Después de escuchar las palabras de Naito, su padre se detuvo y lo miró por un momento mientras reía en voz alta. Sin dar respuesta, caminó silenciosa y rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa y extenderle la llave. Originalmente, era un lugar construido por papá para la abuela y el abuelo, pero se convirtió en una casa vacía e incolora muy rápidamente. No había abuela y abuelo porque vivieron allí por un momento y luego se fueron al otro mundo. No podía analizarlo correctamente, pero mirando a su alrededor de esta manera, podía decir a ciencia cierta que era realmente hermoso. _Una casa hermosa_. Naito se deslizó de los brazos de su padre y preguntó con voz tranquila.

**"¿La cámara está instalada de nuevo?"**

**"Probablemente sea más que una cámara. Y también es probable que exista más de una".**

La risa de su padre fue tan refrescante que por un momento no captó la seriedad del asunto. Naito, con un _tempo lento_ , preguntó:

**"… ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Es más fácil escuchar que ver. Y es más seguro ver todo el panorama".**

El padre, que estaba viendo como el rostro de Naito se volvía blanco gradualmente, sonrió y luego arrastró a Naito a la casa sin dar más explicaciones. Era un centro vacío. No había nada allí excepto la acogedora alfombra y la chimenea encendida. A diferencia del exterior, que era hermoso como una pintura, por dentro parecía una casa perezosa y sin chiste. Padre abrazó a Naito por la espalda y le explicó amablemente las nuevas reglas.

**"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, aquí".**

_Aquí..._

La palabra se quedó en su oído mientras Naito permanecía en los brazos de su padre. Y todavía retenido, murmuró de una forma impotente:

**"Entonces no tienes ninguna intención de dejarme salir".**

**"Definitivamente no. Me di cuenta esta vez. Si sale a la calle, mi hijo frustrado puede acostarse con cualquiera que le hable bonito."**

Padre bajó la mano y agarró el pene de Naito con un par de dedos. Naito se mostró firme, pero igual cerró los ojos para intentar no mostrar ningún gesto o dejar salir su voz. Naito sacudió un poco los hombros y le dijo a su padre:

**"Detente."**

**"Este es el cuerpo que hice, el cuerpo que he domesticado, y debe ser solamente mío."**

**"¡Para!"**

Padre le quitó la mano del pene y Naito se soltó entonces de los brazos de su padre.

**"¡Solo me trajiste para hacer exactamente lo mismo que al inicio! ¿¡Cuál es el maldito punto de todo esto!?"**

Debido al confinamiento monitoreado por CCTV, la cabeza de Naito parecía arder en una terrible ira. Hasta cierto punto lo esperaba, ¡Pero no sabía que lo arrestarían y lo tratarían así de mal! Ahora, la voluntad de su padre de tenerlo sin la más mínima libertad le hizo sentir sofocado, más de lo que lo estuvo alguna vez. Es decir, ya era bastante difícil comer con su padre y ahora, era como si lo tuviera sobre él todo el tiempo.

Naito mostró abiertamente su ira a los ojos de su padre, pero el hombre levantó los brazos, lo abrazó y preguntó con voz un poco apagada.

**"¿Que quieres que haga entonces?"**

Elsie miró a Naito con un rostro inexpresivo. Luego, el padre, que se acercaba como si quisiera besarlo, se detuvo gracias a la mano de su hijo que había aterrizado en su boca. Sus ojos morados estaban increíblemente atentos en él.

**"Dame libertad. Solo eso pido".**

**"Necesito una garantía."**

**"¿Qué garantía?"**

Cuando Naito le preguntó de vuelta, su padre levantó los labios y se rió. Estiró las manos hacía la mejilla de Naito y dijo, tocándolo.

**"Algo que me haga sentir seguro de que no me dejarás."**

En ese momento, su voz era tan triste que su corazón casi comenzó a latir con fuerza. Los ojos de su padre estaban cálidos, como de costumbre, pero parecían tan brillantes por las lágrimas que Naito no pudo ocultar su confusión. Trató de bajar la cabeza, pero su padre le sujetó de la barbilla para que eso no fuera posible.

**"Quiero que tú también me ames, mi amor".**

**"… Entonces no deberías haber sido mi padre".**

Dijo Naito, haciendo que sus ojos miraran directamente a su padre, sin flaquear ni un segundo. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Rayan, pero padre lo retuvo y lo violó de tal manera que le hizo cambiar toda su mente. _Y había cosas que no podían ser perdonadas solo con amor._ Hasta ahora no podía sacudirse todo el daño.   
Mientras miraba dentro de Naito, su padre borró sus ojos tristes y puso de nuevo un rostro tranquilo e intimidante. Naito, sin saberlo, apretó la lujosa chaqueta de su padre y lo miró ponerse derecho. Le llevaba 20 centímetros de altura.

**"¿Qué debo hacer para que seas mío? Quiero que me trates con la misma amabilidad con la que tratas a Rayan. Si yo te hubiera buscado, llamado y dicho "te amo" ¿Habrías venido por mi? No, no hubieras mirado atrás y hubieras escapado de todas maneras ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiese rogado Rayan?"**

**"Pero yo..."**

Estaba tratando de decir que no había nada natural en amar a su padre, pero el hombre cortó las palabras primero y dijo espontáneamente.

 **"Por eso lo hice a mi manera. Si no funciona del modo tradicional, entonces yo tengo el método rápido."** Su padre, que se rió a carcajadas, abrazó a Naito. _Era quebradizo, como hojas secas_. Agarró el cabello de Naito con fuerza y susurró tiernamente en voz baja: **"Porque eres mi hijo, puedo tenerte aquí conmigo sin que nadie diga nada. Un padre puede tratar a su hijo** **descuidadamente** **a veces."**

Naito estaba conmocionado por las palabras de su padre, tanto que la rebelión que había comenzado también se detuvo inesperadamente. Cuando Naito se quedó en silencio, su padre levantó la mano y con lentitud, comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Le besó el hombro expuesto y murmuró otra vez:

**"Así que si quieres libertad, dame confianza. Algo que me haga sentir seguro de que nunca me vas a dejar."**

Naito empujó el pecho de su padre, quién ya había presionado sobre él su deseo gradualmente ardiente. Naito se volvió a subir la ropa.

**"Si quieres escuchar palabras de falso amor, no puedo".**

**"¿Quién quiere palabras de amor?"**

El padre puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones como diciendo que tenía intenciones de hacer más que besarle. Luego, simplemente bajó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo amenazadoramente. El cariño que se había mostrado hasta ahora parecía haber desaparecido y a diferencia de su sonrisa anterior, su padre solo tenía un aura hostil.

**"Solo no puedes dejar que ese chico llamado Rayan te hable".**

El rostro de Naito se endureció por el nombre **Rayan** , saliendo de la boca de su padre tan casualmente. Cuando lo escuchó, un rincón de su corazón pareció doler, sentirse fresco y ardiente, justo como antes. _Pero_ _no era amor_ , solo la sensación de afecto por los momentos vividos con Rayan. Incluso parecía que su padre le había robado el corazón así que no tenía tiempo para amarlo y mucho menos para pensar en él. Naito dijo con cuidado:

**"Te dije que rompí con él. Así que deja a Rayan en paz".**

**"Bueno, pero eso es diferente a lo que me dijo."**

**"¿... Hablaste con Rayan?"**

**"Ahora tengo un rango elevado, es natural encontrarme con nobles".** Su padre habló con muchísima calma. **"Dijo que solo eras un niño confundido".**

**"Bueno, supongo que lo dices porque no puedes matarlo. ¿Papá aún no tiene el poder para hacer eso, verdad?"**

La posición, la fuerza y el poder actuales de su padre no eran débiles, de hecho, era bastante considerables y aterradores. Hizo que los nobles lo tomaran como uno de ellos, paso a paso, desde abajo hasta llegar a la cima. Pero aunque padre era poderoso, incluso el tipo de cosas que planeaba debían detenerse ante alguien más fuerte que él. Y actualmente, _padre no podía derrotar al duque_ _Jodrick_. Sabía que en el momento en que tocara a su amado hijo, el duque Jodrick atacaría sinceramente a su padre y tal vez podría incluso darle muerte. Sin embargo, su padre solo se rió de las palabras de Naito.

**"Eres ingenuo. ¿Realmente no crees que pueda matar a ese tipo?"**

Su padre suspiró lentamente por un momento y acarició la cabeza de Naito como si fuera un cachorrito. _Un toque que era una mezcla entre locura y algo muy dulce._ Pensó que podría deshacerse de su toque, como había hecho antes, pero Naito no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo. Su padre bajó la mano que acariciaba su cabeza y repasó ahora las venas de su cuello blanco utilizando el pulgar.

**"Tengo que cuidar que no actúes como un loco, y si eso no funciona, entonces voy a matar a ese bastardo utilizando mi propio poder."**

**"¿Cómo puedo…?"**

**"El método es siempre."**

_El padre besó los labios de Naito_. El beso que solía ser un par de veces menos profundo, ahora parecía increíblemente violento y aterrador. Su padre apretó los labios de Naito y le metió la lengua profundamente en la boca. Naito gimió como si estuviera enfermó mientras le chupaban el labio inferior, apretó sus hombros, les enterró las uñas y pronto, pareció que sus rodillas estaban a punto de caerse. Papá parecía emocionado por la manera en la que se comportaba así que sus dientes comenzaron a morderle los labios tanto que ni siquiera permitió que comenzara a gemir.

Naito estaba allí, distrayéndose sin darse cuenta con besos intensos y vertiginosos mientras papá lo gozaba.

**"Hay que mostrarle, como lo hicimos la otra vez".**

Naito se dio cuenta de inmediato, _su padre le estaba pidiendo que dejara que Rayan conociera esta relación._ Algo como lo que había ocurrido con Alto y Keshan. ¡Eso era una tontería! No podía mostrar esta relación a otros tan casualmente. Naito agarró el brazo de su padre. 

" **No hagas eso."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Fingiendo no saberlo, su padre se rió maliciosamente. Naito se acercó un poco más.

**"Este es un secreto para nosotros dos".**

**"Puede dejar de ser un secreto".**

Naito vaciló, luego estiró los brazos y abrazó la parte superior de aquel cuerpo como si quisiera frenarlo justo allí. Rogó, con voz de llanto mientras papá lo rodeaba también: **"No hagas eso, papá. No hagas eso".**

Su padre suspiró lentamente.


	12. 11

Su padre llevó a Naito, que tenía una pierna adolorida, al dormitorio y lo acostó allí. Como siempre, parecía que iba a atacarlo, pero, inesperadamente, padre tomó tranquilamente la medicina del buró y la puso en su palma.

**"Toma esto y duerme."**

Naito miró a su padre sin responder y se enterró en la manta. Él acarició su cabeza lentamente y descubrió que después de todo, no importaba cuánto lo pensara o lo mucho que quisiera fingir que no, _sus manos eran realmente dulces y suaves_. Cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza un poco mejor del lado de la almohada hasta parecer un niño frágil.

Antes de salir de la habitación, su padre llamó a Contor. Él ya lo conocía, _¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?_ Papá besó a Naito brevemente en la frente e incluso le dijo palabras bastantes tiernas de despedida. Y cuando él finalmente salió de la pieza, la casa comenzó a parecer increíblemente enorme. En el silencio que pareció reprimir todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos. Pensó que definitivamente haría cualquier cosa para mostrar su resistencia una vez que le diera la oportunidad pero, ahora, su cabeza estaba pesada y más mareada de lo que podía manejar. No se movió, y comenzó a pensar que estaría bien evaporarse justo así. Pero luego, casi al instante, _escuchó que se abría la puerta..._ Oir el sonido del chirrido de la madera hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Tenía miedo, así que miró hacia arriba en un instante. Afortunadamente, la persona que entró fue un hombre conocido. Naito, pálido, observó a Contor. El lo saludó casualmente.

**"Sal ahora."**

**"El presidente me ha ordenado que lo cuide".**

**"Entonces hazlo desde afuera. No estés dentro".**

Como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en lo que había dicho, Contor, que parpadeó varias veces, miró hacia arriba y se encorvó.

**"Está bien."**

Naito observó de cerca la manera en la que Contor iba a la salida de nuevo. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, Naito preguntó en voz baja:

**"¿Qué pasó con Alto?"**

Contor se detuvo. Miró incómodo el rostro preocupado de Naito y luego se rió.

**"Está bien. Es solo que ahora está en otro lugar".**

**"… Muy bien."**

Fue un idiota con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todavía se preocupaba porque era su hermanito menor. No sabía que hubiera llegado a ocurrir con su mente si lo hubiese matado y aunque no deseaba verlo feliz, si quería que al menos pudiera estar lejos de todo esto.

Naito, acostado en posición fetal sobre la manta, abrió los ojos hasta la mitad. _¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo debería moverse?_ Cuando pensaba en ello, dolía como si su corazón estuviera tapizado de concreto. Todo resultaba confuso y aterrador. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía amarlo porque era su padre, pero cada vez que le besaba, su mente se volvía toda blanca y sus manos se encontraban aferrándose a su camisa. Pensaba que sería mejor con escaparse pero, incluso después de que lo lograra, solo se encontraba pensando en él. _Se sentía un poco como deambular por un laberinto sin salida._

Naito estaba mareado. Agarró su cabeza, se puso de pie y miró al alrededor de la habitación luminosa. Este debía de ser el dormitorio para los recién casados así que no podía creer que ahora fuera una habitación para padre e hijo. Naito recogió la manta con sus manos secas y blancas. Tambaleándose, la acomodó sobre él y caminó hasta una pared con un montón de cemento en ella. Originalmente debió haber una ventana justo aquí, pero no era una exageración decir que realmente su padre estaba preocupado de que huyera de nuevo. Naito, que lo miró todo con cara descuidada, se rió. Elsie había estado frente a él, pidiendo confianza con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y ese rostro adolorido pero que igualmente era muy hermoso. Le punzaba el corazón cuando pensaba en eso e incluso el dolor de cabeza empeoró significativamente. Naito se acostó incluso sin molestarse en cubrirse. Estaba terriblemente cansado así que cerró los ojos. _E inmediatamente después cayó al agua profunda y tuvo un sueño_ : Estaba convencido de que era un sueño porque su padre tenía un rostro todavía muy joven. Estaban papá y él en una habitación destartalada y maloliente.

_**"¡Te dije que no quería tener un segundo niño!"** _

Junto a su padre estaba Alto, que acababa de nacer y ahora lloraba tan fuerte como los gritos de su padre. Naito frunció el ceño y trató de no llorar también. Tenía miedo de sus padres cuando se peleaban, pero tenía más miedo de que su único hermano llorara así de fuerte. Naito se subió a la cama y envolvió a Alto en una mantita. Papá, que lo estaba mirando, observó a su madre y dijo con fiereza. _**"Te dije que**_ _ **abortaras**_ _ **a ese niño. ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!?"**_

Papá estaba enojado, señalando a Alto todo el tiempo antes de que mamá corriera y abrazara al bebé entre sus brazos, gritando:

**"¡Es tu niño! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propio hijo?**

**"¡Porque ya es suficiente con un error!"** Padre miró a Naito, quien estaba aterrorizado, y se burló abiertamente de él. **"Sí, es hora de que lo sepas. ¡Habría sido más feliz si no hubieras nacido!"**

Mamá gritó que se callara, pero padre le dijo a Naito todo el tiempo lo arrepentido que estaba de él. Incluso agregó con fuerza mientras lo miraba: **"¡Eres el mayor error de mi vida!"**

Naito, que había tenido un sueño basado en el pasado por primera vez en su vida, se sacudió los hombros poco a poco. Dios _¿De dónde vino eso?_ Además, si lo hubiera abortado esa vez, definitivamente ahora no tendría un dolor tan intenso como este.

**"Naito".**

Escuchó la voz de su padre, la que era más madura que cuando era joven. No parecía tan rudo como antes, era suave y extrañamente le hacía cosquillas. _Como mariposas en su pecho._ Naito escapó de la voz de papá y se hundió nuevamente en su manta, sin embargo, su padre rápidamente lo destapó y sostuvo la parte superior del cuerpo de Naito para levantarlo hasta que Naito hizo un sonido doloroso.

**"Duele..."**

**"Te dije que tomaras tus medicamentos".**

Papá tocó la mejilla caliente de Naito y lo acomodó en la cama. Naito abrió los ojos suavemente y comenzó a parpadear ante la habitación tan exageradamente iluminada. Y en medio de todo eso, su padre estaba firmemente sentado frente a él y oliendo a tierra y humo de auto, como si hubiera llegado del trabajo recientemente. El dolor de cabeza de Naito incrementó y debido a esto, miró a su padre con la cara completamente en blanco. Abrió la boca:

**"Me dijiste que fuí el mayor error de tu vida".**

**"¿Yo?"**

Preguntó papá, señalándose a si mismo. Naito asintió y su padre, cuando notó que seguía pareciendo bastante enfermo, lo recostó suavemente en la cama y le acarició la cara. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje e incluso se quitó la corbata y la dejó en la silla. Padre se sentó junto a él, limpiando finalmente el pelo sudoroso de Naito hasta dejarlo peinado todo para atrás. Él movió sus brillantes ojos azules de un lado a otro. Miró a su padre.

**"Obviamente fuiste tú. Dijiste que hubieras sido más feliz sin mí..."**

**"¿Estás diciendo eso por los viejos tiempos?"**

Papá sonrió gentilmente, aunque Naito había terminado por fruncir el ceño. Cuando era niño, le había dolido demasiado como para ahora decir que era solo algo ambiguo. Y como si realmente entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, los ojos y las emociones de su padre parecieron estar tambaleándose de pronto.

**"Eso... Eso pensé en ese entonces".**

Murmuró su padre, que había terminado por jugar con sus orejas. Sus ojos estaban entornados y luego, terminó por abrir la boca al igual que él.

**"Yo... Te odiaba mucho en ese entonces. Era molesto. El hecho es que, ya sabes, no era como que realmente amara a Yan apasionadamente."**

**"¿Por qué vivías con mamá entonces?"**

**"Porque el sexo era increíble. Yo trabajé duro en la anticoncepción pero tú y Alto decidieron venir de todas maneras."**

Naito sonrió débilmente y tomó la mano de su padre. Era una mano grande, de un adulto. _Que aterradora era esta mano cuando era más joven_. Ahora estaba en un estado de no poder hacer nada porque se sentía increíblemente domesticado por el placer de sus dedos. Asustado, pero en un sentido diferente. Sin estar plenamente consciente, lo había tomado así que los ojos de su padre estaban bien grandes.

**"Si pensaste que era un error, no deberían habernos tenido".**

**"Eso lo sé. Pero Jan no lo quiso así".**

Su padre, encogiéndose de hombros, inclinó la cabeza y besó finalmente la frente de su hijo. Naito cerró los ojos porque el rostro de su padre estaba muy cerca. Su aliento le daba nostalgia. El olor, la temperatura corporal que se sentía demasiado comoda. Sus labios...

**"Pero ahora es diferente".**

**"¿Porque soy más que un hijo?"**

Devolvió exactamente lo que dijo su padre y se rió, tocándose la frente. La mano de papá entró en la ropa de Naito y segundos después, _ya lo tenía justo encima de él._ Cuando un cuerpo, más grande y pesado que el suyo, lo dominaba, no podía evitar atragantarse. Padre presionó su boca con el dedo índice.

**"Fue realmente bueno tenerte. Eres el mejor regalo de mi vida, Naito".**

Padre agarró la cara de Naito e inclinó la cabeza. Iba a besarlo, se dio cuenta de eso en un segundo. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, puso la boca en la mejilla de Naito y después se retiró rápidamente. _Como si fuera la caricia de unos pétalos_. Los ojos de Naito se abrieron de par en par ante el gesto así que su padre se rió. Tiró de la manta y se tapó nuevamente hasta cubrirse la cara. La razón por la que su padre era muy amistoso ahora era probablemente porque él no podía escapar.

Esta relación entre el hijo y el padre no era conveniente. No, no es una relación que pueda encajar en lo más mínimo.

**"Cuando te levantes..."**

Papá le acarició la cabeza y dijo algo, pero no pudo entenderlo. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que la mano de papá estaba muy, muy cálida esta vez.


	13. 12

En algún lugar, sopló un buen olor y una brisa fresca. Era un aroma que no había vuelto a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo así que su corazón, que estaba emocionado, comenzó a correr apresuradamente por todo el álbum de sus recuerdos. Incluso la sensación de ser sostenido por estos brazos anchos y acogedores, era como cuando era un niño buscando protección. Le gustaba abrazarle, que le abrazara muy fuerte y le besara los párpados. Se sentía muy bien así que dijo _**"Por favor no te vayas"**_ en sueños y dio fuerza a su agarre. La otra persona también estaba feliz de abrazarlo así que soltó una pequeña risa que sonó similar a una campanada. Una voz tierna que le hizo levantar los ojos... Pero cuando comenzó a pestañear, la persona que lo sostenía le cubrió la cara con su gran mano. Quería que Naito siguiera durmiendo.

**"Duerme un poco más, eres muy lindo cuando lo haces".**

Oh, esta era la voz.

Naito le apartó la mano, e inmediatamente después de eso chocó con unos impresionantes ojos morados que le estaban mirando. Observó la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre y cuando bajó más allá de su cintura, Naito se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dio un paso apresurado para atrás. Estaba desnudo y su padre estaba desnudo también. Y de todas maneras, había estado cómodamente instalado entre sus brazos, pensando _"No te vayas."_

Naito entró en pánico rápidamente así que se escondió debajo de la manta. Después, papá, que había penetrado en la mente del hijo con un montón de palabras bonitas, mostró una sonrisa relajada en sus labios cuando lo descubrió y luego, lo dejó atrapado en la parte superior de su cuerpo. _Naito_ _no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo._

**"Eres realmente hermoso".**

Naito bajó la cabeza e intentó enterrar su rostro en la sábana otra vez. Murmuró:

**"No me mires de esa manera".**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

Padre extendió la mano y tocó con lentitud el cuello de Naito. Sus manos subieron y se volvieron negras porque le había teñido el cabello. _Aunque igualmente sintió que no estaba tan bien como antes_. Frunció el ceño.

**"Tu cabello se siente extraño".**

**"Porque lo teñiste sin tener cuidado".**

Respondió Naito, todavía con la cara acomodada en la sábana. Padre se acomodó a su lado y dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama. El rostro de Naito todavía estaba palido y su padre no lo hacía sentir mejor cuando jugaba con su cabello de un modo tan desorganizado. Lo esparció, lo recogió, lo enredó entre sus dedos y luego lo dejó en paz mientras buscaba la copa de agua que había dejado sobre el buró. _Naito_ _aceptó la copa._ Cuando bebía agua fría, se despertaba significativamente y su garganta dejaba de parecer tan horriblemente dolorida. Tomó el hielo en el vaso y se lo metió en la boca para comenzar a hacerlo rodar de una mejilla a otra. Su padre, que lo estaba viendo todo, dijo con voz indiferente:

**"Creo que también sería bueno poner hielo en tu ano".**

Naito, que había masticado el hielo, frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. 

**"Tienes que pensar en el daño corporal que puede recibir tu hijo".**

**"Siempre pienso en ello".**

Con cara cansada, Naito, que había estado mirando a su padre todo el tiempo, le tendió la copa. Padre la tomó y se levantó entonces para llevarla hasta la mesa. A pesar de que vestía pantalones sencillos de algodón, su padre parecía un modelo en una sesión de fotos importante. Su flequillo había bajado hasta cubrirle los ojos así que su atmósfera aterradora se calmó notablemente hasta el punto en que parecía tierno. _Dócil_. Padre también miró a Naito mientras tanto... Su piel estaba débil y su cuerpo parecía haberse llenado de rastros rojizos que eran evidentes aún y cuando estaba enterrado en la manta blanca. Una imagen limpia pero lamentable así que su padre se rió como si estuviera satisfecho con esto.

**"Tienes que desayunar".**

**"No quiero comer".**

Naito dijo esto con voz débil. Desde que fue encarcelado en esta casa, Naito había estado perdiendo poder significativamente. Cuanto más hablaba, menos se movía, y el apetito finalmente desapareció por completo. Tenía pesadillas y parecía sufrir constantemente de un dolor silencioso. Frente a Naito, que hoy se negaba a comer otra vez, su padre preparó alimentos blandos. Era Naito a quien le gustaba muchísimo la carne pero, recientemente, parecía que no podía ni siquiera olerla así que le preparó alimentos que podía digerir sin mayor dificultad. Pan recién horneado, mantequilla, arándanos, una sopa de champiñones. Pero incluso después de ver comidas que se adaptaban a su gusto, Naito simplemente suspiró. _No tenía apetito_. Naito vio a su padre, mover la sopa con una cuchara para comenzarla a enfriar. Preguntó:

**"¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?"**

Padre le llevó la cuchara a la boca. Cuando Naito despegó los labios, su padre lentamente la metió y un hongo medianamente maduro fue masticado y tragado satisfactoriamente, _aunque eso no fue suficiente para papá._ Comenzó a poner mantequilla sobre el pan.

**"Te lo dije. Te daré libertad cuando me sienta seguro. Además, te duele la pierna ¿Cómo vas a salir así?"**

**"La persona que hizo que mi pierna se rompiera, fue mi padre".**

**"Y porque me arrepiento de eso es que te he encerrado aquí mientras mejoras. No me gusta ver a mi hijo débil."**

Papá le metió en la boca pequeños trozos de pan que masticó sin decir una palabra. Y cuando vio a Naito, que comía exactamente igual que un pequeño pajarito, de repente dijo con una cara seria:

**"Si estuvieras embarazado, me sentiría aliviado".**

**"¿... Qué?"**

Su apetito, que de por si no existía, cayó hasta sus pies. Pero papá simplemente sonrió y le elevó la barbilla, mirando a Naito todavía con bastante seriedad.

**"Al menos así, tendrías a mi bebé dentro de ti y lo pensarías dos veces antes de dejarme".**

**"¿Estás loco?"**

Naito dio un paso atrás, con el rostro increíblemente pálido. Papá ya no lo alimentaba, había dejado el plato sobre la mesa como si necesitara de sus manos para comunicarse y luego, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó. La espalda de Naito se tensó y un terrible escalofrío le golpeó la espalda. Cuando dio un nuevo paso para atrás, su padre reaccionó y se subió a él para evitar que se moviera de nuevo. Naito trató de empujar la parte superior del cuerpo de su padre tanto como pudo pero el pecho, armado con músculos duros, ni siquiera tembló o se apartó unos centímetros. _Papá tocó la barriga de_ _Naito_ , la que se había vuelto más plana porque no comió por un tiempo significativo. Se rió. 

**"Ahora dices que no, pero cuando lleves a mi bebé aquí, te gustará".** Padre inclinó la cabeza por un momento y volvió a preguntar. **"¿Te parece bien llamarlo "hijo"? Tú puedes elegir. Puedes llamarlo hermano menor o tu niño... ¿O quieres ambos?"**   
  
Naito miró a su padre.

**"No te preocupes. Nunca quedaré embarazado de todas maneras".**

**"¿Lo averiguamos? ¿Pueden los hombres quedar embarazados? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste eso?"**

Naito intentó golpear la cara de su padre, quien era demasiado serio como para solo estar bromeando. No podía soportarlo así que también intentó zafarse.

Papá hizo un poco de presión sobre él:

**"Estoy cansado... Papá, estoy cansado."**

**"Pero si lo hiciste bien ayer, encanto. Succionando como si me fueras a arrancar la verga".**

Su padre le agarró el culo, diciendo palabras vulgares con un rostro inexpresivo. Naito empujó su mano, lo apartó y luego levantó la manta para cubrirse con ella todo el cuerpo. Dijo con frialdad:

**"¡Ve al trabajo! Dijiste que tenías una ceremonia de presentación."**

**"¿Estás preocupado por la presentación de tu padre? Eres tan lindo."**

Por el incidente en el que intentó matar a su padre, la ceremonia para nombrarlo "Duque" públicamente había sido pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora papá estaba ocupado con muchas otras cosas, su negocio, viajes, asuntos públicos que atender pero, a pesar de toda esta situación, vino a Naito y lo alimentó todo el tiempo. Lo bañó, lo cambió e incluso se quedó a su lado durante la noche. Como dijo el médico, incluso tenía cuidado con la pierna e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, sin ser violento. Naito, recordando sus caricias y su trato de las últimas fechas, se sonrojó inmediatamente. Y cuando además de pensarlo lo imaginó, todo su cuerpo se puso caliente hasta la locura. Su padre vio a Naito, agachado y con las orejas rojas así que se se sentó un poco más cerca de él y lo acarició:

**"Yo soy tuyo, hijo. Así que también deberías volverte todo mío."**

**"¿Y entonces qué? No puedo salir de todos modos y pones condiciones estúpidas ¿De qué sirve que sea tuyo o no?"**

Su padre, escuchando la impotencia en la voz de Naito, inclinó la cara otra vez. Padre bajó la manta otro tanto así que, cuando pudo ver la cabeza de Naito finalmente, le besó en la mejilla y susurró: 

**"¿Y si nos vamos de vacaciones después de la ceremonia de presentación?"**

**"Para nada."**

**"Esa vez no disfrutaste tus vacaciones. Vayamos solo nosotros dos".**

**"¿Confías en mí?"**

**"¿Me veo como alguien a quien le gusta ser apuñalado frecuentemente? No confío para nada."** Su padre susurró, besando las mejillas y las orejas de Naito. **"Pero sé que realmente no querías que muriera. Si hubieras querido matarme, no me habrías apuñalado con un cuchillo así de horrible en primer lugar".**

 _No deseaba escucharlo_. Su corazón parecía volverse sensible cuando lo recordaba.

**"Deja de hablar de eso".**

**"Un cuchillo para mantequilla..."**

**"¡Papá!"**

Naito, que estaba todavía bajo la manta, intentó evitar la mirada de su padre tanto como le fuera posible y después, casi de un momento para otro, Naito y Elsie se rieron en el aire antes de dejarse caer contra el colchón. Miró la habitación sin ventanas...

**"¿No puedes dejarme salir al jardín tan siquiera?"**

**"Cuando tu pierna se cure".**

Los labios de papá se posaron en su nariz, bajaron audazmente por su mentón y, como no llevaba ropa, recorriendo con facilidad por un camino que llevaba hasta sus pezones. Tocó un área que había acariciado durante toda la noche así que la tierna carne ahora se sentía pelada. Sintió un hormigueo... Ni siquiera podía soportar la tela porque sus pezones rosa oscuro ahora estaban rojos y latiendo. Naito dijo **"Ah",** gimió muy fuerte y después los dedos de sus pies se encogieron hasta empujar también la sábana. Naito estrujó la manta y cuando los labios de papá le sujetaron y lo mordieron, su cabeza se calentó gradualmente hasta que terminó por cerrar los ojos y tomar el cabello de papá. Era cabello suave y fino, tanto que se deslizó entre sus dedos rápidamente.

**"Ah, ah... Papá..."**

Su padre se rió, con los pezones todavía en su boca. Había un sonido húmedo, emanando de ambos pechos y ocasionando que el pene de Naito se fortaleciera hasta que se levantó. Papá tomó su pene y luego, desde su posición, movió su rostro y preguntó, mirando a Naito:

**"¿Debería hacer una limpieza más profunda?"**

Naito se mordió los labios así que, cuando no respondió, su padre entonces acarició su pene con más fuerza y abrió la boca:

**"Si no respondes, no te** **tocaré** **. ¿Quieres quedarte así?"**

Sería una mentira decir que su cuerpo no quería una estimulación más fuerte o apasionada así que Naito, quien cerró los ojos y contuvo sus gemidos, se cubrió el rostro y pronunció con una voz ligeramente húmeda:

**"No, yo… Por favor chúpame, papá. Chúpame".**

Su risa y su aliento húmedo tocaron su pene rosado. Le hizo cosquillas...

**"Por supuesto que mi hijo es un buen chico".**

Su padre se puso el pene en la boca y lo felicitó _, lo cual no fue nada bueno para su estabilidad mental._ Cuando su membrana mucosa húmeda y cálida envolvió su pene, el placer incrementó como una marea agitada. Llegó en un instante y luego, Naito, tembloroso y sudoroso, gimió de un fuerte placer que ahuyentó al resto de sus emociones. No podía soportarlo.   
Después de morder, papá chupó y chupó hasta que sus mejillas se abrieron y su barbilla tembló. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y luego se abrieron para ponerse en blanco. Como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. Su padre lo mamaba con fuerza desde abajo, trabajando duro para hacerlo llegar a la parte que le gustaba, _pero alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento:_

**"¿Presidente? Tiene una llamada del** **Archiduque** **Alassis** **".**

El padre, que acariciaba el pene de su hijo de un modo concentrado, frunció el ceño y se quejó por su mala suerte. Naito, que continuaba empapado de placer, miró a su padre con un rostro extraño y le señaló la puerta para que se diera prisa... El padre levantó la manta y cubrió el cuerpo del hijo hasta la punta de su cabeza. Dijo:

**"Adelante."**

Papá odiaba que los demás vieran el cuerpo desnudo de Naito así que incluso lo acomodó hasta dejarlo en la esquina más alejada. Contor entró, saludó a su padre y a Naito aunque no pudiera verlo e inmediatamente después se acercó a Elsie y sostuvo el celular contra su oído.

Padre respondió tranquilamente:

**"¿Diga?"**

Pero pronto, las expresiones del padre, que escuchaba las palabras del Gran Duque, se volvieron increíblemente confusas. Mientras hablaba por teléfono con el Gran Duque, tocó la cara roja de Naito, que se había asomado, y comenzó a peinarle el cabello y a repartir un montón de besitos silenciosos y tiernos en su nariz. Contor permaneció en silencio a pesar de las acciones de los dos, pero Naito se puso nervioso.

**"Si no fue el duque Jodrick, ¿Quién lo hizo?"**

Naito levantó la cabeza en un instante pero cuando vio su rostro, padre pareció quitarse toda la ansiedad para sonreírle alegremente.

**"¿Estás diciendo que la ceremonia debería posponerse? No, para nada, estoy bien con eso."**

Escuchó reír a su padre, quien había continuado la conversación de manera elegante y pronto, cuando el Gran Duque habló de nuevo, respondió: **"Sí, ya veo. Adiós."** Y le entregó su teléfono celular a Contor nuevamente. Los ojos morados de su padre parecían muy inquietos.

**"Tendremos que irnos de vacaciones la próxima vez".**

**"¿Que pasó?"**

Quería preguntar desde el momento en que mencionó al duque Jodrick, pero papá solo suspiró y bajó la cabeza hasta hacer que sus narices se tocaran.

**"La familia real tiene que posponer la ceremonia porque sucedió algo importante".**

Padre puso su mano debajo de la manta y tocó su piel desnuda. Contor ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo así que ya estaba lejos de allí. Tenían una atmósfera misteriosa y extraña que fluía profundamente entre los dos.

**"¿Estabas emocionado por ir a la mansión del duque Jodrick?"**

**"No es así. Te dije que rompimos".**

Naito extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de su padre. Los ojos de Elsie se agrandaron, luego, gradualmente se pusieron delgados hasta que los cerró y su cabeza quedó descansando por completo justo en su palma. Su mano comenzó a cosquillear ante un beso de su padre y luego, lentamente lo miró abrir los párpados. Sus ojos eran muy atractivos.

**"Rayan ya no está".**

La respuesta de Naito, que se había quedado sin energía, hizo que su padre sonriera con satisfacción y luego, que acomodara su boca hasta ponerla en su oreja.

**"Ojalá fuera el único en tu vida".**

**"Es suficiente con esto".**

_Era una palabra sincera_. Después de todo, la única persona que quedó en su vida había sido su padre porque él ni siquiera lo quería dejar ir a la universidad. Lo confinó, lo dejó allí, viéndolo todo el tiempo en un cuarto sin ventanas. Eso es lo que quería su padre y así fue como sucedió realmente. Naito estiró los brazos y sostuvo su cuello. La actitud tan tierna de Naito siempre ocasionaba que los ojos del padre brillaran hermosamente. Lo hacía más seguido que antes pero aún parecía sorprenderse cuando lo trataba así. Era la sensación de tener un perro grande esperando su mano en lugar de morderla. Naito peinó el cabello de su padre y dijo con voz solitaria.

**"Mi padre me hizo así".**

**"Es verdad."**

Su padre, quien respondió de inmediato, miró a Naito y se rió.

**"La verdad es que me hace feliz."**


	14. 13

Se dio cuenta solo después de que le quitaran el yeso que sostenía su pierna lesionada. _Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que fue encontrado por su padre._ Naito, que había estado observando el lugar por donde se fue, levantó su manta y se tapó la cara con ella. Parecía como que el olor corporal de su padre permanecía en la manta, así que Naito inhaló e inhaló de nuevo bastante profundamente. Papá estaba presente todo el tiempo, a cada momento y también, en toda hora. _Incluso en su corazón._ Era una existencia que quedó tan estancada que parecía no irse jamás.

Naito se apoyó en la cama con sus manos rígidas y después levantó todo su cuerpo para adelante. _La manta cayó de la parte superior de su cuerpo_. No había nadie que pudiera verle pero de todas maneras la levantó y la ocupó para cubrir sus piernas. Naito bajó lentamente de la cama, mirando a su alrededor y buscando ropa pero, debido a la personalidad tan "especial" que tenía su padre, era evidente que no la dejaría a plena vista y que tampoco la dejaría para él en la cómoda. Finalmente, Naito se apoyó en la manta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. La miró... La mano de Naito tembló junto con el aire. Parecía débil, como hojas caídas que se podían romper bajo las suelas de un par de botas. Sin embargo, la mano de Naito igual parecía increíblemente determina el día de hoy. Se movió, y agarró el pomo de la puerta para comenzar a girarla. Sabía que estaba prohibido, por supuesto, pero quería oler el exterior al menos una vez antes de volver al maldito encierro. Era... _Un anhelo que creció y creció y que finalmente se convirtió en una fuerza impulsora desesperada._

Abrió.

Naito bajó las escaleras paso a paso hasta que finalmente sintió la alfombra. Estaba feliz pero, igual pensó que si iba un poco más lejos que esto, su padre se daría cuenta y entonces lo castigaría otra vez y de un modo mucho más fuerte. Tragó saliva, solo quería disfrutar de la libertad tanto como le fuera posible así que se paró frente a la enorme puerta de salida con el corazón palpitante...

Antes de que la mano de Naito girara el pomo de la puerta, _la puerta se abrio._ ¿Era su padre? Estaba rígido. En un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo y se hundió contra su pecho así que Naito apretó más la manta y volvió la cabeza.

**"Joven maestro."**

No era su padre, sino el guardaespaldas que siempre estaba detrás de él. Un fiel subordinado que estaba al tanto de la condición de Naito y de la relación que corría entre los dos. Se acercó con un suspiro y cubrió las piernas de Naito que estaban al desnudo.

**"¿No sabes ya que no deberías hacer algo tan estúpido como esto?"**

Murmuró, con sus ojos marrón oscuro rodando de un lado a otro. Tenía barba, así que parecía que se la tocaba siempre que se ponía a pensar a profundidad. Naito se acercó otra vez a la puerta... Tal vez si lo persuadía correctamente, podía ver el exterior por un rato y antes de que cualquier otro se diera cuenta. Pero, como si hubiera endurecido su mente, sostuvo el brazo de Naito y dijo.

**"Joven maestro, pare. Cuanto más haga esto, más difícil será para usted. No se rebele contra el presidente."**

Naito solo tocó sus labios, sin poder soltar ningún sonido ni poder escucharlo a la perfección. Cuando Naito se negó, torciendo su brazo, el guardia frunció el ceño.

**"Joven maestro, entienda. De todos modos, este es el mundo del presidente así que incluso si se siente seguro y abrazado por él, es posible que todo salga mal si se aleja de sus estándares."**

El mundo que pensó que apenas había vuelto a construir, se derrumbó debido a las palabras del extraño. Los ojos de Naito se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a respirar bastante irregularmente también, por lo que entrecerró los párpados al final. _Recientemente le molestaba que las personas se metieran en cosas que no entendían._

**"¿No le preocupa que crea que escapó?"**

**"No, y tú no tienes que preocuparte tampoco."**

**"La relación entre el presidente y el joven maestro..."**

**"¡Alto!"**

Naito escapó de su agarre y lo empujó para poder salir. Sin embargo, el guardia lo detuvo desesperadamente de nuevo y dijo, echando un rápido vistazo al niño, que estaba bien envuelto:

**"Tiene que pensar que el presidente tiene ventaja. Si tan solo... Pudiera admitir esta relación, lo tendría todo. ¿No lo piensa también? ¿No le gusta el señor Elsie? Si quiere salir, ¿Entonces por qué no admitir que el presidente es su amante?"**

Lo susurró amable y suavemente, como si se preocupara por él desde el fondo de su corazón, _pero era completamente diferente a algo reconfortante._ Naito cerró los ojos y luego fijó su mirada en la alfombra roja. Era el color de la sangre. En las vacaciones había apuñalado el vientre de su padre pero no pudo matarlo. No pudo huir, no puede escapar y pensaba que ahora, lo único que quedaba era morir. _Pero Naito no quería morir_. Ahora solo tenía 20 años y no había probado ninguna de las cosas que deseaba hacer. Cuando era joven, era pobre y ni siquiera podía comer bien. Desnutrición, congelación, casi muere de una enfermedad que simbolizaba la pobreza y a medida que crecía, parecía que esas privaciones habían creado una tenacidad para vivir. No quería morir, solo dar batalla. Sea lo que sea, de alguna manera quería vivir. _Ese hombre estaba ofreciendo una de las formas más fáciles._ Todo se acabaría una vez que admitiera su relación con su padre. Padre como su hombre, _su amante_. Piensa, acepta. Solo tenía que disfrutar cómodamente de lo que le dio. Era fácil, pero a la vez increíblemente difícil. Ética social, moralidad. Tenía que abandonar las cosas triviales y naturales, tirar todo y tratar de introducir un nuevo concepto. Caminaba por la cuerda floja por su cuenta en una frontera impresionante... Y quien le estaba forzando a caminar más rápido por la cuerda no era ni su padre ni su hermano, sino el perfecto extraño frente a él.

**"Esto no es asunto tuyo."**

**"Lo es si interfiere con mi trabajo."**

**"No puedo soportarlo más".**

Naito ignoró al hombre, empujó y abrió la puerta con un fuerte impulso. Pero cuando se abrieron ambas puertas, hubo otras personas que se escandalizaron mucho más de lo que lo hizo el primer guardia. _Eran la gente fiel de su padre._ Corrieron rápidamente y se llevaron a Naito de una vez. No había nadie allí que le permitiera rebelarse. Estaban entrenados como perros así que le esposaron las manos a Naito y le amordazaron la boca.

Atrapado en la habitación de nuevo, acostado en la cama, comenzó a parpadear mientras esperaba hasta que llegara su padre. La saliva goteaba por el amordazado e incluso si quería dormir para pasar el tiempo, el sonido del hombre seguía persistiendo en su cabeza así que no podía lograrlo. _ **"¿No le gusta el señor Elsie?"**_ La pregunta estuvo haciendo eco en la cabeza de Naito, repetidas veces. Cientos y miles de veces. _No sabía qué tan controlado estaba hasta que el viento trajo el olor de su padre y lo comenzó a buscar..._

Elsie, que regresó, escuchó atentamente los sollozos de su hijo. Miró a Naito y parpadeó con indiferencia. Se quitó el abrigo tranquilamente y después, agarró el cabello de Naito hasta que lo hizo gemir de dolor. Naito bajó los ojos y los entrecerró, pero solo estaba su padre, ocupando cada espacio de su visión nublada.

Papá había estado trabajando todo el día pero no parecía nada cansado, abrió la boca y preguntó: **"¿Se ha aliviado tu ira?"**

Naito, enojado, lo miró a los ojos para comenzar a pelear otra vez en su contra. Papá se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, amorosamente, y dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla:

**"Hago todo por ti, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo ser un niño bueno?"**

Su padre tocó la mordaza en su boca. Sus ojos y habla eran infinitamente dulces, pero las yemas de sus dedos estaban frías y temblorosas. Era cariñoso, pero también parecía querer que no olvidara que podía ser violento siempre que se le viniera en gana.

**"Incluso si te amo, si no escuchas, voy a tener que tomar medidas contra ti".**

Después de hablar con firmeza, soltó lentamente el nudo de su corbata...

Cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos soltaban un botón, el cuerpo de Naito se ponía rígido y sudoroso. ¡Y lo más incomprensible era que incluso así había fiebre en la parte inferior de su cuerpo! _Una erección..._ Papá estaba allí, moviéndose libremente para quedarse desnudo, como un músico que afinaba las cuerdas de un instrumento, tirando su camisa al piso y moviendo sus largos y robustos brazos hasta que finalmente lo levantó de la cama y lo aventó contra el suelo con fuerza.

**¡Pam!**

Naito cayó y gimió, pero su padre solo puso la punta de su zapato en la barbilla de su hijo para levantarlo otro poquito...

Mirando hacia adelante, Naito observó a su padre, riendo suavemente con un cigarrillo en la boca. Encendió el fuego y miró el reloj en su muñeca para ver la hora. Después de comprobarlo, se puso el cigarrillo entre los dedos, lo sacó y escupió todo el humo en un suspiro inmenso. Cuando todo estuvo disperso, abrió la boca otra vez y dijo:

**"La verdad es, que me divierto mucho jugando con mi hijo. ¿Tú también lo haces?"**

Preguntó, pero Naito no pudo responder porque estaba amordazado. Naito se atragantó y lo observó con ojos agotados y la saliva goteando de su boca constantemente mientras papá fumaba y se reía. En momentos como estos, realmente se volvía tan alegre como un adolescente con un auto nuevo. _Tan sádico._ _.._

Se sentó en el suelo, gateó entre sus piernas y luego, su mano tocó el amordazado y liberó el ajuste apretado. La cinta cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido que hizo eco.

**"Chupa."**

Ordenó, agarrando su cabello y colocando su cabeza justo en su entrepierna.


	15. 14

Naito se sentó entre las piernas de su padre, tragando su semen a la fuerza de un modo que ya parecía bastante exagerado. Con la mandíbula temblando, sus labios se hincharon en colores rojos y blancos cuando su padre se corrió por tercera vez...  
Elsie limpió amablemente el semen derramado en su mandíbula pero, aún así, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Naito lo lamió igual a un perro obediente. 

Naito, quien tragó el semen, _jadeó_. Quería sostenerse de algo así que movió lentamente sus manos para arriba. Sus muñecas estaban esposadas para que no pudiera moverse más de la cuenta así que solo alcanzó a ofrecer un par de movimientos frustrados y torpes. Y cuando terminó de mamar, padre tiró de su barbilla simplemente para susurrarle:

**"¿Sabes lo caliente que estás ahora, mi amor?"**

Las palabras, de un tono suave y gentil, estimularon a Naito hasta llevarlo al máximo. Cuando no respondió, padre frotó el glande, que había manchado con saliva, contra los labios rojos de Naito y le obligó a abrir la boca lentamente una vez más. Naito tuvo que intentar tragar el pene de su padre, llorando y gimiendo y cuando no pudo hacerlo bien, padre agarró entonces su cabeza con una mano áspera y tiró de ella hacia adelante para que lo hiciera de todas maneras. Junto con un sonido de atragantamiento, el pene largo de su padre entró en la boca de Naito y desapareció en su garganta. Papá estaba satisfecho, pero en contraste con él, la cara de Naito se puso increíblemente roja. Sentía que se ahogaba y debido a ello, también creía que se estaba muriendo. Levantó los hombros y se quejó de malestar, pero su padre se negó a escucharlo. Elsie simplemente presionó el hombro de Naito para abajo y después, se inclinó para poder encender el vibrador.

Y cuando Naito hizo finalmente un sonido de pena, chupando todavía el pene hinchado de su padre, Elsie se rió desde arriba y dijo:

**"Al ver que estás tan erecto incluso de esta manera, realmente me pongo a pensar que te has vuelto condenadamente erótico. Tan sexy como nunca antes..."**

_Su padre presionó suavemente el pene de Naito utilizando la rodilla._ Sin embargo, incluso con algo tan rudo y descuidado como esto, fue evidente que el pene ganó bastante fuerza y que Naito estaba sintiendo calor en su cabeza. No, no solamente allí. El interior de su pecho tenía una increíble sensación de fuego arrasador y su boca estaba toda hinchada y punzante. Abajo, un vibrador grande y largo se agitaba y giraba, estimulando hasta el extremo en que pensó que definitivamente iba a enloquecer. Era tan grueso como el pene de su padre, pero la longitud era extrañamente corta. Papá, quien miró cuidadosamente la reacción del hijo, sonrió y comenzó a tocarle el pene directamente con los dedos hasta que jadeó y gimió como un demente. La saliva de Naito se escurrió porque su boca estaba toda abierta y su cuerpo delgado pareció arquearse cuando le metió el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos, cubiertos por montones de cabello, temblaron y luego se cerraron de un modo casi tierno. Y ya fuera que doliera o incluso que llorara, el cabello se volvió tan húmedo y mojado que se pegó de manera incómoda hasta bloquearle el panorama. Papá tiró de Naito y avanzó... _Lo hizo venirse._ Naito frunció el ceño debido a su postura incómoda y luego escuchó la voz de su padre, diciendo suavemente que podía tragar el pene un poco más profundo si lo intentara con ganas. Entonces, abrió las piernas y presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza todavía más para abajo. Sus labios estaban doloridos pero, incluso en ese estado tan lamentable, padre le agarró la cabeza y movió la cintura justo como lo hacía durante la penetración. Su membrana mucosa blanda y el pene duro chocaban constantemente hasta que el crujido incrementó y el sonido del pene apuñalando en la garganta y el de la saliva retumbando alternativamente llenaron todo el cuarto. La cara de Naito se puso roja, el sonido era rápido y fuerte y sus labios y mentón terminaron por parecer increíblemente rígidos y desencajados.

Padre, que estaba enfocado únicamente en su boca, dejó de actuar como si pudiera soportarlo y, jalando su cabello con fuerza, ordenó:

**"Muévete."**

Naito obedeció de inmediato.

 _¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que hizo algo tan loco como esto?_ Naito estaba esforzándose demasiado, apretando y chupando y apretando y chupando. Intentando pensar aunque tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Más que días, _¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí?_ Papá le amarró los ojos para hacerlo entrar en el ambiente de la sumisión pero, incluso sin eso, era una habitación donde se mantenía la luz prendida por lo que le era completamente imposible saber si el sol había salido o se había puesto. Padre lo agarró del pelo nuevamente y tiró de él hasta que su cuero crujió. El pene erecto tocó sus labios y luego, salió. El glande y la pequeña boca estaban conectados por una larga línea de saliva que finalmente se cortó después de que tosiera para aliviar su garganta. Naito, que llevaba tapados los ojos, exhaló con dureza, dejó caer el semen en su boca y luego, lo tragó. Había mucho, mucho semen. Pequeñas burbujas que explotaban entre la lengua roja y sus labios... Naito bajó la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a ver ese líquido fluyendo ahora hacia abajo. Brillaba, como un velo transparente en sus labios. _Padre le obligó a sentir su orgasmo varias veces en la punta de la lengua._ Era básico tragarse su verga hasta la garganta y era necesario que se comiera todo su semen también. Después de esto, el placer fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar su cuerpo, llorar y suplicar **_"por favor, por favor para."_** El sexo continuó después de que el pene vomitó un líquido acuoso e incluso si se desmayó, tuvo que forzar a sus ojos a abrirse gracias a las manos de papá, golpeándole las mejillas. El cuerpo seguía el movimiento de su pene. Se sacudía de arriba para abajo y al final, fue Naito quien declaró la derrota primero.

**"Lo siento, papá. Lo siento".**

_Que doloroso era el agujero que había estado conectado con su verga_. Parecía amargo y doloroso abrir el maxilar incluso otro poquito. Y aunque era una contradicción con lo que sentía, Naito estaba tan agotado que agarró la muñeca de su padre y le suplicó un montón de veces que lo perdonara para que dejara de jugar con él. Finalmente, _su padre se rió_. Dijo que era su último castigo así que insertó y ahogó a la fuerza sus gemidos al llenarle de nuevo la boca. Naito se tragó las lágrimas y chupó el pene de su padre. No había poder en su barbilla así que tuvo que recorrerlo muy despacio. Sacó la lengua y lamió la uretra como si quisiera sacar algo de allí y después, incluso lamió cuidadosamente las venas hinchadas de los pilares. Sacó la lengua. La apariencia de moverse de arriba para abajo era muchísimo más erótica que la de cualquier tipo de pornografía que pudiera existir. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos con un forro negro y debajo de él, había una nariz afilada y roja con una boca goteando baba y semen. Su úvula se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, su garganta estaba estirada al extremo y la parte superior de su cuerpo tenía una camisa de vestir blanca incluso cuando la parte inferior del cuerpo no tenía nada. Mirando a Naito, perfectamente decorado a su gusto, con un lindo _look_ atrevido, papá se rió antes de eyacular otra vez. _Un líquido más ligero que antes y que fue obligado a tragarse por completo_.

Solo después de confirmar que se lo había comido, el padre le sacó el pene y también, sacó el vibrador.

**"¡Ah!"**

Naito agarró el hombro de su padre, adolorido por haberle rozado tanto la pared interior. Papá lo acostó boca arriba y cuando lo tocó, Naito se mordió levemente el labio inferior y después abrió la boca para enseñarle la lengua. Las esposas también fueron sacadas así que Elsie simplemente dijo, sosteniendo sus piernas en el aire hasta que le vio las nalgas:

**"Lo pondré ahora, cariño".**

Naito estaba preocupado. No creía poder soportar una nueva penetración pero, cuando la palma de su padre le acarició la mejilla y su boca tocó tiernamente la suya, ese pensamiento se evaporó y desapareció muy rápidamente. Estaba rígido, apretando los dientes y agarrando el pene erecto de su padre con el ano. _¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?_ Aunque tal vez ahora era diferente porque sentía el glande más resbaladizo debido a que había estado lamiendo y chupando hasta hace apenas un segundo.

Naito puso su mano sobre el pecho de su padre y entonces, una verga enorme y dura, como un palo, entró en su culo hasta hacer que la membrana mucosa enrojecida, hinchada y pegajosa se adhiriera completamente a él. Naito apretó los dientes y luego, mientras succionaba a su padre hasta el fondo, inclinó la cabeza y jadeó:

**"Ah, está todo dentro... Ah, papá. Te siento, dentro de mí..."**

Naito apretó los dedos de los pies cuando su padre le golpeó hasta hacerle erguir la espalda. Su mentón estaba tembloroso y sus labios parecían estar bien abiertos. La saliva fluyó con sus lágrimas en cuanto su padre le apretó la cintura:

**"Tú también tienes que moverte".**

**"Sí..."**

Naito, que no respondió adecuadamente, movió su cintura tal y como se lo había pedido. Todavía se estaba sosteniendo de su padre, agitando su espalda de tanto en tanto como si estuviera entrando en un especie de trance profundo. Y cuando Naito quedó débil e incapaz de moverse adecuadamente otra vez, su padre le dio la vuelta para que pudiera descansar incluso aunque seguía con el pene insertado dentro de él...

Su pared interior se agitó y Naito entonces gimió violentamente.

**"¡¡Duele!!"**

**"Abre tus piernas."**

Su padre se volvió loco desde arriba.

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe. Su cabello cayó contra la sábana al igual que sus manos y su boca pareció no dejar de maldecir. Le gustaba este sexo duro que no le hacía pensar en absolutamente nada. Le gustaba que doliera y también que se sintiera bien. Estar a punto de sangrar pero sin hacerlo...

Naito se movió hasta quedar nuevamente tendido boca arriba, rodeó con sus brazos la amplia espalda de su padre y ronroneó:

**"...Bueno, ah... Es tan bueno.... Más fuerte ¡Más fuerte, papá! ¡Lo necesito más fuerte!"**

**"¿Está bien para ti, bebé? ¿Um? ¿Puedes aguantar?"**

Padre le mordió la oreja. ¡Le dolía el lóbulo a tal punto que pensó que iba a volverse loco con el placer! Parecía que, cuando los labios del padre le frotaban la parte superior del cuerpo y de la cara, el placer simplemente incrementaba hasta llegar a las alturas. Naito respondió con lágrimas.

**"Sí, um... ¡Ah, es...! ¡Es bueno!"**

Su padre le penetró duro cuando habló e inmediatamente después, los gritos de Naito comenzaron a ser considerablemente más escandalosos. _Esto se debía a que el padre había pegado en un área sensible_. Naito no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse de sus hombros mientras todas sus arrugas anales se estiraban al extremo. Y, gracias al pene que se pegaba sin dar tiempo a que apretara correctamente, Naito perdió la cabeza hasta que al final se desmayó. Sin embargo, después de despertar, descubrió que su padre estaba cambiando de posición y que además de eso, se lo estaba metiendo de nuevo. Estaba acostado en la cama, con solo las caderas levantadas y las piernas de extremo a extremo. _Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe_. Se sentía como si quisiera penetrarlo hasta hacer que su pared interior terminara en llamas. Dolía, y después de eso, _venía el placer._ Naito cerró los ojos y extendió la mano. Las sábanas, cubiertas de saliva, estaban increíblemente húmedas ahora.

**"No te desmayes de nuevo".**

Dijo papá, apretando su cintura con ambas manos. Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y después, mientras Naito mantenía todavía la cabeza gacha, su padre le quitó finalmente el paño que tenía en los ojos y lo dejó respirar. Parpadeó, entrecerró los ojos y observó una habitación increíblemente iluminada. Podía ver sus brazos maltratos, como si hubieran esparcido pintura roja y azul sobre un lienzo blanco. Padre mordió y chupó hasta que estuvo lleno de grietas y en sus muñecas, que siempre estuvieron atadas, los arañazos se volvieron más bien quemaduras.

**"¡Oh!"**

Su padre sacó su pene de una vez, luego, lo puso hasta que llegó a la raíz y pegó con su pubis. La pared interior apretó su pene de un modo tan enfermo que le hacía sentir como si lo estuviera abrazando y, por supuesto, esta vez el dolor fue considerablemente mayor e insoportable. Naito agarró la sábana y lloró.

**"Um... Duele, duele, duele mucho. Duele."**

**"Shhh, bebé. No pienses en eso".**

Manos grandes y suaves agarraron su pene y comenzaron a masajearlo. Lo apretaba y lo estrujaba hasta que el frente de sus ojos se puso increíblemente blanco. La parte delantera y trasera se sentían tan llenas de placer que sus muslos temblaron y sus labios se abrieron para dejar fluir un dulce gemido.

**"Ah... ¡Ah!... Es así... Ay, papá. Es justo allí, allí..."**

**"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?"**

Y en cuanto tocó su punto, la parte superior del cuerpo de Naito colapsó completamente en el colchón. Naito gritó:

**"¡Sí, ahí! ¡Ah maldita sea! ¡Es justo allí!"**

Fue tan bueno que olvidó que la persona que le daba placer ahora mismo, era su padre. _Su verdadero padre_. Cuando Elsie se metió más al fondo y jadeó, eyaculando un semen espeso, Naito también eyaculó en la mano de su padre.

Y perdió la cabeza de nuevo.

Padre barrió el cuerpo de su hijo, que estaba más delgado que antes, y le puso las manos todas para adelante. Sus músculos se estaban encogiendo y su piel estaba considerablemente más suave que la última vez. Su cabello se veía tan largo que cubría su cuello y su espalda tenía gotas de semen y todo tipo de marcas también. Su padre, que disfrutaba del hermoso cuerpo blanco que había sido cubierto de líquidos obscenos, se rió brevemente.

**"¿Qué debo hacer contigo?"**

Se acostó de lado, haciendo que el cuerpo de su hijo lo siguiera naturalmente antes de envolver su cintura con ambos brazos y enterrar el rostro en su bonito hombro. Naito tenía un olor corporal espeso y varonil y aunque no utilizaba ningún tipo de perfume, siempre era bueno para el alma y los pulmones de papá. En realidad, cuanto más olía más adictivo se volvía así que por un rato, se quedó con su cara descansando justo en el hombro de Naito. Oliendo y oliendo hasta que, muy a su pesar, el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse.

Naito, que se había desmayado por segunda ocasión, volvió a sus sentidos. Tenía el semen acumulándose en su interior y, ante un dolor increíblemente escandaloso, frunció el ceño y llevó la mano hasta ponerla en su trasero.

**"Ya sácalo."**

**"Por favor, di, por favor."**

**"¿Por qué sigues** **obligándome** **a decir honoríficos?"**

Naito se rebeló, entrecerrando los ojos. Su padre le abofeteó la mejilla y dijo con una voz agradable pero firme:

**"Lo hago porque soy tu papá, y porque tengo 18 años más que tú. Es natural decir honoríficos en estos casos."**

**"Por favor, sácalo."**

Naito suspiró y habló tal y como su padre lo quería. Papá se rió rotundamente y entonces, obedeció y lo sacó de un modo considerablemente lento. Cuando el pene se deslizó hacia afuera, el agujero se comprimió y se movió como si fuera terrible perderlo. El semen, que no se había vaciado correctamente, ahora estaba fluyendo por sus muslos hasta ocasionar que Naito se estremeciera y la cama se manchara por todos lados. Lo odiaba, así que movió las pierna con torpeza e intentó sacarlo por sus propios medios. Pero cuando papá se dio cuenta del por qué Naito estaba incómodo, bajó la mano y metió el dedo en su agujero. Lo empujó y lo raspó. Se sintió difícil porque la mano estimuló vagamente el área que tanto le gustaba así que Naito habló, sosteniendo la muñeca de su padre con una mano temblorosa:

**"Papá, ay… Papá, para. ¡No puedo!"**

**"Es difícil para ti porque apenas y comes un poco de arroz. Tienes que comenzar a alimentarte bien, hijo. O yo meteré la comida en tu garganta".**

Su padre parecía odiar que Naito, que estaba débil, siguiera desmayándose cuando tenían sexo. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas, Naito, que no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para rebelarse después de sufrir por él, abría la boca y comía lentamente su comida. Siempre se alimentaba con cierta cantidad, tal vez la necesaria para mantenerse con vida. Y a medida que este comportamiento continuaba, naturalmente perdió peso y su masa muscular disminuyó tanto como su fuerza física. Si el placer se apresuraba continuamente, entonces su energía se ocupaba por completo y terminaba desmayado en el colchón.  
Naito miró hacia arriba sin responder, mientras sentía constantemente el toque de su padre jugueteando con su vientre. Suspiró, y observó entonces hacía una pared sin ventana. No podía ver la luz del sol, y tampoco el cielo nocturno. Tampoco tenía la luz de la luna, brillando hasta convertirse en un faro que se perdía en la distancia. Al parecer, solo tenía que esperar indefinidamente a que su padre lo liberara algún día de aquí.

Naito no sabía cuanto había pasado. No había forma de comprobar la hora estando en la cama. Cuando se despertó, en algún momento, su padre lo estaba mirando y acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un bebé. El toque fue tan dulce, _tan cálido_ , que Naito otra vez cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El único en este espacio sin nadie, donde el tiempo no fluía, siempre era su padre. Y al final, cuando Naito estaba luchando, en los momentos más angustiosos, _siempre estaba papá._


	16. 15

Soplaba un viento frío que le hacía sentir como si todo alrededor se estuviera hundiendo. No podía soportar la sensación en realidad, así que levantó la manta y la envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando su mente se ponía en blanco y luego se elevaba a un punto máximo, solo entonces parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Suspiró... Estaba solo, en una cama grande repleta de almohadas. Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que había agua y las medicinas que había preparado su padre. La semana pasada había sido un complemento nutricional y ahora un frasco de vitaminas. Naito, que estaba cansado de tomar medicinas habitualmente, se aventó en la cama y se cubrió de nuevo. Miró al techo. **Naito había recordado de repente a los amantes de su padre.** Pasando de **Ely** a **Keshan**. Había hombres, había mujeres, pero no estuvo con ellos mucho tiempo. Entonces, si se cansaba también de él _¿Iba a desecharlo? ¿Y qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera?_ Si ni siquiera había soportado estar lejos de él por un mes. Naito, pensando en ese período, tembló con fuerza. Incluso si se escapó, no se sintió nada bien y tenía que ser honesto y decir que incluso recordar el sentimiento daba miedo. _Una sensación extraña._ En el pasado, pensaba que si su padre lo abandonaba entonces eso haría las cosas más sencillas para los dos. Ahora no podía decir lo mismo _¿Realmente podía vivir sin su padre? ¿Podía ser capaz de andar correctamente?_ Se lo había preguntado varias veces pero no hubo nunca una respuesta definitiva. Estaba dudando. Amaba la mano de su padre cuando le tocaba y por eso mismo su rebelión no fue severa. En realidad, cayó en picada cuando le dijo que lo amaba y lo trató con tanta amabilidad. Con unos ojos que decían que realmente lo quería. Sin embargo, más tarde, su razón comenzaba a gritarle y le decía que no podía pensar románticamente porque era su papá. Y claro, ahora se odiaba por estar tan confundido.

**"Naito".**

_Sintió un tierno abrazo llegar desde su espalda._ Se preguntó si sabría que estaba temblando... Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y le dio a Naito un besito en el cuello hasta que se relajó gradualmente. Elsie era el culpable. Él fue quien lo hizo así porque lo abrazaba y lo besaba cuando sus pensamientos se sentían increíblemente complicados. Tal vez incluso se alegraba de que fuera de este modo porque sin nadie a su lado, entonces definitivamente hubiera caído en la locura. Naito levantó la cabeza en silencio y lo miró con una expresión en blanco. Su padre sonrió, suspiró y entonces besó sus labios nuevamente, haciendo que el hijo no tuviera más remedio que cerrar los ojos y aceptar el gesto. Había lenguas entrelazadas, saliva, _mucho calor_. Respiraciones entremezcladas y unas manos subiendo por su cuello. Naito, que estaba compartiendo un beso complicado, apartó levemente la boca de la suya. Papá se inclinó lo suficiente como para chupar su labio inferior pero Naito lo detuvo a tiempo, colocando la mano sobre su hombro:

**"Tengo una pregunta."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quererme?"**

Cuando Naito se desvaneció, su padre se rió y dijo.

**"¿Para tener sexo?"**

Su padre parecía saber exactamente lo que Naito quería decir, pero igual se había dado el lujo de jugar un poco con su hijo.

**"Papá..."**

**"No quiero dejarte ir ¿Entendiste? No puedo..."**

**"Pero Keshan y Lee Eli... Con ellos rompiste rápidamente".**

**"¿Cómo te comparas con ellos?"**

Un dedo comenzó a frotar la delicada piel de Naito. Parecía tratar a una persona realmente importante así que los ojos del muchacho temblaron. Papá susurró con una sonrisa amistosa.

**"¿No lo sabes todavía? Keshan no era más que un reemplazo tuyo. Todos con los que estuve, no son nada..."**

Los ojos morados de su padre brillaron profundamente así que Naito miró hacia abajo. _No podía verlo directamente por más de dos minutos enteros_. Naito, en un intento por pensar en otra cosa, jugueteó con sus dedos y miró los muslos apretados de su padre envueltos en un traje. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en la boca de Naito...

**"Papá tiene un gusto muy peculiar. ¿Quieres que crea que esperaste tanto tiempo por mi?"**

**"Por supuesto. A veces tienes que ser lo suficientemente paciente para conseguir lo que quieres".**

Papá miró a Naito con una expresión que parecía increíblemente sincera. Su mirada, era más ardiente que la lava. Quería preguntarle _¿Por qué te ves así?_ y _¿De verdad puedo creerte?_ Pero no dijo nada.

**"Si al final puedo tenerte, entonces soy capaz de esperar más que 6 años".**

**"¿Me amas?"**

Finalmente, _Naito se lo sacó del pecho._ El padre sonrió sin siquiera preocuparse y luego, abrazó a Naito con fuerza y susurró:

**"Te amo."**

Naito se quejó. Quería que su padre lo abandonara pero también tenía miedo de dejarlo ir. A Naito le dolía la cabeza por sus sentimientos tan contradictorios. Estaba tomando medicación justo ahora y aún así, ya no parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo. _Su padre era la fuente del dolor._ Tanto así, que incluso se preguntaba si la agonía mejoraría si evitaba a su padre por más tiempo. Obviamente sería en vano. Su padre estaba allí todo el tiempo, persiguiéndolo como un fantasma y agarrando la muñeca de Naito cada vez. Naito se estremeció y miró a su padre. Era como si sus pupilas pasarán a través de él. Esos ojos estaban en su piel, en sus manos, dándole cosquillas en el estómago. Era tan caliente, serio y puro, como el sentimiento de un adolescente. Su padre dijo que lo amaba. No sonaba falso pero Naito seguía sin poder soportarlo. Todavía quería salir del alcance de su padre pero aunque se retorció, Naito, cuya fuerza se había debilitado, ya no podía escapar.

Papá había afeitado la cabeza de Naito. Lo tocó y dijo en voz baja:

 **"Ya estaba muy largo, y así te ves todavía más hermoso".** La mano de su padre tocó esta vez los labios de Naito. **"¿Qué tal si hacemos algo nuevo? Ya que estás actuando así de bien".**

Los dedos descendieron, juguetearon por allí y terminaron por descansar en la espalda de Naito. _El cariñoso padre de Naito era increíblemente espeluznante cuando comenzaba a actuar de esta manera._ Metió la mano en su camiseta y tocó la carne blanda de su pecho y la que estaba justo por encima de sus caderas. Pasando los dedos por el pubis, el padre dijo con una sonrisa:

**"Quiero que lleves mi nombre".**

**"… ¿Qué?"**

El rostro de Naito se endureció. 

Cuando le levantó la camisa, se revelaron sus caderas y su espalda. Tenía poco vello corporal así que Elsie, que había estado tocando su piel todo este tiempo con las puntas de los dedos, lo hizo ahora con la nariz. En el cuerpo de Naito, había un olor que le gustaba a su padre. Los productos de baño, el jabón y la loción favoritos de papá... _Fue gracias a que Elsie le había rociado desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies con sus propias cosas._ Ya se estaba volviendo por completo del gusto de padre, y era el momento de estigmatizar este hecho.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Preguntó Naito, mirando hacia atrás. Su voz estaba llena de ansiedad.

**"Es literalmente.** **Tatúate** **mi nombre".**

**"¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"**

**"Tú eres mío".**

**"Dios, ya te dije que no** **huiré** **. ¡Te dije que también rompí con Rayan!"**

Naito le dio la espalda y gritó, pero su padre fingió no escucharlo. Frotó su espalda y las caderas de Naito y cada vez que corría de abajo para arriba, la cara de Naito se ponía excepcionalmente blanca... Como su padre nunca había dicho una mentira, parecía que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

**"Entonces, ¿Dime en dónde lo quieres?"**

**"Para".**

**"Un tatuaje es doloroso en algunas partes ¿Cómo será en la garganta?"**

Como si ya lo hubiera decidido, estaba tanteando esa área con los dedos. Naito empujó la mano de su padre.

**"Ya hiciste tantas cosas, y ahora vienes a..."**

**"Sigues pensando en salir de mi vida."**

Papá se rió. Naito dio un paso atrás. Su corazón tenía miedo y de pronto parecía latir de un modo muy emocionado. No podía controlar lo que le hacía sentir su padre, a veces era como una brisa primaveral en su corazón. Amigable y fresca y en ese momento empujaba a Naito hacia el suelo como si fuera un huracán salvaje. Luego papá abrió la boca y habló, con una mirada cálida diferente a su tono cruel.

**"Si lo hago, ¿Lo harás tú también?"**

**"¿... En serio?"**

**"En serio. ¿Lo quieres hacer? Creo que sería bueno grabar cada nombre".**

Padre jugueteó con el dedo de Naito. Su mirada estaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

**"El anillo es algo que odias. Tampoco quieres un collar..."**

Su padre parecía querer llevar un anillo de pareja o un collar. Pero no iba con su personalidad y no quería hacerlo, así que parecía que había decidido hacerse un tatuaje en el cuerpo. Naito se rió de la forma simple de pensar de su padre. _¿En realidad esperaba que después de estar atrapado en el interior y sostenido por él, ahora pudiera salir con su nombre escrito?_

**"¿Realmente tienes tantas ganas de algo como esto?"**

Cuando Naito miró a su padre seriamente y le preguntó, él sonrió:

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Papá va a tener mi nombre?"**

**"Sí"**

**"¿Dónde lo vas a grabar?"**

A la pregunta de Naito, su padre, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón, dijo:

**"Lo voy a hacer justo aquí".**

Naito volvió la cabeza y murmuró.

**"Hazlo en otro lugar.** **Odiaría** **ver mi nombre cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales".**

Cuando escuchó eso, su padre se rió a carcajadas después de mucho tiempo de mantener un aura meramente tierna y sería. Juntó sus ojos, como una luna creciente, y sus mejillas parecieron colorearse en un segundo. El rostro del padre, sonriendo brillantemente, con la punta de sus labios hacia arriba, se veía tan puro que su pecho estaba ligeramente emocionado por esto.

Él estaba muy feliz.

**"Bueno, lo haré en otro lugar. Donde no puedas ver".**

Su padre, hablando en voz baja, besó a Naito en el dorso de la mano. La primera reacción de Naito fue fruncir el ceño, por supuesto. _Odiaba este sentimiento de ser amado así por él._ Naito quitó la mano de su padre y se movió hacía el otro lado. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero su padre no era una persona tan amable. Lo que quiera hacer, está hecho, lo que quiera tener, lo tiene. Incluso si Naito decía que no le gustaba, era un hombre que lo obligaría a grabar su nombre. Naito miró hacia la pared que originalmente tenía varias ventanas. Naito no sabía cuántos días o meses había pasado ahora y tampoco entendía como iban las cosas fuera o lo que estaba aconteciendo que fuera de utilidad. Había estado atrapado allí todo este tiempo y su padre no le dejaba salir a cinco pasos de la puerta. En realidad, lo único que había en esta habitación para él era solo esperar a su padre, un solo trabajo que se había convertido en una vida que se basaba en hacer las cosas como Elsie lo quería. _Curiosamente se estaba volviendo aburrido._ Cuando papá no venía, temblaba de soledad y de ansiedad, pero eso no significaba que le gustara estar aislado de la sociedad. Hubiera sido mejor si su padre fuera violento y coercitivo de principio a fin porque así lo haría más fácil. Cuando de repente lo pensó, se rió. Su sonrisa se distorsionó gradualmente con lágrimas y al segundo siguiente, Naito ya estaba llorando tristemente como si el alma se le estuviera saliendo del pecho. Después de vivir bajo custodia, por primera vez, **Naito lloró honestamente por estar enamorado de su padre**. Papá lo abrazó, dejó que inclinara la cabeza contra su pecho y también, que sollozara. Naito lo miró, con un brillo indiferente... La mano de su padre levantó su rostro. Él empujó con fuerza la mano.

**"Déjame..."**

**"¿No es hora de dejar de preocuparte por eso? Ya no quiero que llores ni te sientas miserable en frente de mi."**

Su padre presionó la mano de Naito, que estaba cubriendo su rostro, y dijo todo esto con demasiada calma. Lo miró y abrió la boca de nuevo.

**"Te dije que no puedo vivir así contigo, como mi padre. Yo no lo soportaría cuando... ¡Soy una persona común?"**

**"No. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte".** Padre lo había dicho cuando lo abrazó. **"Si fueras débil, no lo hubieses resistido ni un segundo. Es más, te hubieras suicidado. Pero no fue así."**

Naito miró a su padre sin comprender. Elsie barrió lentamente la mejilla del hijo.

**"Eres fuerte, mi amor"**

**"¿Cómo sabe mi padre sobre mi estado mental?"**

Se enfadó y se reveló contra la actitud del padre como si le molestara terriblemente que hablara de su condición. El padre se rió y amablemente le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

**"Te veo serlo todos los días."**

Naito bajó la mano de su padre. Estaba cansado de hablar con él e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón cuando evidentemente **era imposible**. En el momento en que las lágrimas se detuvieron y su padre lo palmeó, con una sonrisa honesta, preguntó:

**"Está bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan para tu futuro?"**

_Era una burla que dijera eso_. Incluso salir a la calle era algo que requería del permiso de su padre. Naito sonrió. Como dijo Elsie, su mente era fuerte. Incluso en este caso no estaba del todo loco y todavía se preguntaba como vivir de manera realista. En esta habitación, mientras estaba atrapado, había estado mirando fijamente la pared que ya conocía a la perfección después de estar junto a ella tras tanto tiempo. Como no había ventana, no sabía si había sol o no. _Quería salir._ Y esta habitación lo hacía sentir tan malditamente enfermo que podía vomitar... Su padre se acercó un poco más a Naito al notar que algo estaba mal. Se pegó a su oreja y cuando el chico volvió la cabeza, entonces vio la bonita sonrisa de su padre.

**"¿No quieres ir a la universidad?"**

**"... ¿Quieres enviarme?"**

**"Si tan solo, me muestras que escuchas bien".**

Los ojos de Naito se balancearon levemente. Padre cuidaba bien de Naito, _¿Cómo podía creerle a palabras tan a la ligera?_

**"Si no me dejas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa".**

**"No mientas. Al principio dijiste que me enviarías a la universidad, pero no lo hiciste".**

Los ojos de Naito se entrecerraron. Su padre tocó los labios de Naito una y otra vez antes de decir:

**"Fue porque estabas tratando de escapar con otro perro macho. Dejé que** **crecieras** **durante 6 años, eras un niño y yo te dejé desarrollarte como tal... Pero eso no significa que pueda dejarlo pasar ".**

_Era una frase que denotaba obsesión y locura_ , pero la emoción contenida en ella le hacía sentir triste. Era dulce. La cabeza de su padre se fue acercando gradualmente y cuando los labios del hombre finalmente se tocaron, esperó y después cerró los ojos como si estuviera aceptando los labios de su padre. _Era muy débil ante su padre._ Débil a que le chupara los labios y lo besara suave hasta que parecía apaciguarlo. Placer violento, posiblemente. Era diferente al beso que usaba cuando tenían sexo.... Naito agarró la camisa de su padre y el padre, sosteniendo su mano blanca, dijo en voz baja, dejando un breve y final beso en sus labios.

**"No me dejes. Eso es todo lo que** **se** **necesita para hacer un trato."**


	17. 16

_Estaba cruzando un río con su padre que no debería ni siquiera haber existido._ Lo primero fue obedecerlo, pero ahora reaccionaba al olor corporal de su padre y estaba emocionado por su más mínimo toque. Se convirtió en un cuerpo que temblaba por él... Ahora, cuando los labios de padre se acercaban, parecía más ridículo negarse a él que aceptar hacerse un tatuaje.

 _Naito_ _se puso el nombre de su padre en su espalda como condición para poder dar paseos por el jardín_. Dolía mucho. Para comparar el grado de dolor, recordaba la primera relación sexual que había tenido con el hombre. Ese día, Naito, que había comenzado a recordar todo de nuevo, simplemente se puso a sonreír _¿Por qué no lo adivinó en ese entonces?_ La obsesión del padre, algo tan severo que no se podía ocultar... Mientras trabajaban en su tatuaje, Naito se remontó al pasado y recordó la razón por la que eligió estar con él: Fue porque no quería vivir como los niños de los barrios bajos. Tristemente, tampoco quería morir. Pero ahora Naito estaba viviendo la misma vida que los niños del barrio bajo. Quizá estaba comiendo bien, vistiendo bien y bañándose frecuentemente, pero no había libertad. E incluso si se la daban, dependía por completo de la voluntad del padre. Naito estaba siendo criado como un muñequito en el castillo de plástico de Elsie.

**"Bien hecho, bonito".**

Su padre se rió felizmente mientras miraba el tatuaje de Naito. Naito, que se había visto al espejo por un momento, se apartó del rostro de su padre de inmediato y se puso la ropa que le entregó. Un color rosa espeso. Era una camiseta con capucha y jeans y unos tenis que le había regalado su padre la última vez. Lo escuchó murmurar en un tono preocupado, diciendo que el clima se estaba poniendo muy frío y que tal vez debía darle un suéter pero Naito, enojado, ignoró sus palabras y abrió la puerta. _Su corazón estaba latiendo como un loco..._

Los jardines, cuidadosamente cultivados y arreglados por expertos en botánica, no se podían ver de un solo vistazo. El jardín de flores, que se extendía como un bosque alrededor del camino del muro de piedra que conducía al edificio principal, era espléndido. Era una sensación como de abrazar el cielo con los pétalos. Había flores coloridas, flores rígidas y flores de tallos tan grandes como árboles. El viento le daba en las mejillas, en la nariz tenía el aroma de las hierbas moviéndose y en los ojos la forma de las nubes algodonosas que colgaban del cielo. Era, un paraíso en la tierra. Podía asegurar que era el jardín más hermoso que había cultivado su padre alguna vez. El espacio era más ancho de lo que esperaba por lo que pareció que podía recorrerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Naito caminó por el sendero de piedritas mientras papá estaba mirando su espalda a un paso de distancia. Aparentemente había notado un columpio en la parte norte de la casa por lo que estaba empeñado en llegar justo hasta allí... Parecía algo que sacarías de un libro de cuento de hadas, un columpio biplaza con techo laminado en medio de una enredadera. Naito lo miraba como si estuviera poseído por su belleza y cuando se sentó, entonces su padre se sentó con él. Crujió.

**"¿Dónde quieres ir a la universidad?"**

Preguntó el padre. Mientras Naito metía sus pies, su cabeza se volvió de inmediato hacia la pregunta.

**"¿Realmente me vas a enviar?"**

**"Te dije que te enviaría. Si no te gusta la universidad, puedes trabajar conmigo".**

No quería ganar dinero con la prostitución. Naito negó con la cabeza.

**"Odio el proxenetismo".**

**"Pero yo hice eso toda mi vida y mira hasta donde llegué."**

El padre sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Naito, quien sintió sus dedos cosquilleantes, de una manera parecida a lo que pasaría al recibir descargas eléctricas con un tapete, abrió la boca:

**"¿Cuál es la razón por la que de repente me dices eso? Me dijiste que me dejarías ir cuando tuvieras la suficiente confianza".**

**"Y así es. Lo hago porque mi hijo parece escuchar muy bien a su padre ahora. Además, el tal Rayan también está bastante tranquilo. Es decir, viene aquí, pero no veo que haga algún movimiento interesante".**

**"... ¿Rayan está intentando encontrarme?**

**"La última vez, lo ví correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta aquí. Al parecer tenía curiosidad por saber lo que te pasó y fue a asomarse al invernadero. Luego regresó a casa."** Su padre, que había estado de un aparente buen humor, borró suavemente su sonrisa. Tomó la barbilla de Naito, la elevó y siguió hablando en un tono increíblemente elegante. **"Sin embargo y en primer lugar, tengo que decir que me siento aliviado de que no me odies tanto como antes".**

Naito contuvo la respiración por un momento. _¿Su padre sabía que estaba rígido?_ Porque había comenzado a sonreír.

**"Mejoraremos poco a poco, tal como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora".**

**"Papá está empezando a confundir las cosas."**

**"¿Estoy equivocado?"**

_Ciertamente la actitud de Naito cambió desde que fue atrapado después de huir._ Ahora papá, debido a que había comprendido su personalidad hasta cierto punto, parecía estar tratando de no administrar una resistencia innecesaria. La forma de pensar del padre sobre el espíritu del hijo, se hizo tan pobre que hasta pareció que lo estaba confundiendo con _ceder_. La rebelión no había hecho una increíble llamarada en Naito sino que lo volvió en alguien obediente, independientemente de cualquier medio y método que hubiera empleado.

**"Mi padre me hizo de esa manera".**

Admitió.

**"No. Has cambiado solo."**

Naito cerró la boca ante la firme actitud de su padre. Escuchando a Elsie, realmente había comenzado a sentirse de esta manera. _La confusión repentinamente llegó a Naito y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el piso_.

**"Yo..."**

No era así. Estaba tratando de decir que su padre definitivamente lo había cambiado, pero no salió la voz. Su padre cubrió la mejilla de Naito con los dedos, el rostro del hombre se acercó paulatinamente y después, lo miró con unos ojos intensos. La mirada de Naito también estaba fija en él, tanto que su respiración se detuvo.

**"¿Realmente me odias, bebé?"**

**"¡Suficiente!"**

_Lo estaba leyendo a fondo_. Sus robustos brazos comenzaron a atar su cintura más fuerte y más duro que un bloque de hierro. Su voz detuvo el circuito de pensamientos y los sentimientos que había comenzado a formar casualmente, los borró de un solo y preciso golpe. Lo que le quedó en la cabeza y en el pecho fue una simple frase: **_"Está bien"._** Algo como un envenenamiento intenso. Todo su cuerpo estaba enredado en un amor pegajoso muy parecido a una telaraña.

**_"Está bien,_ ** **_Naito_ ** **_."_ **

Naito puso a descansar su cabeza mientras escuchaba la respiración tan ansiosa de su padre. El temblor en sus dedos se había detenido así que en ese momento, Naito simplemente se sacudió y escapó de los brazos de Elsie tan rápido como si lo hubiera quemado. Papá, que miró el rostro pálido de Naito, comenzó a sonreír:

**"Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir a la universidad? Sólo dilo. Te enviaré sin cuestionarte nada. Si quieres estudiar, dejame presentarte con buenos ejecutivos y mentores. Y si hay algo que quieras hacer además de eso, solo dime y haré lo que sea para que funcione."**

Su padre, que estaba tocando la mejilla de Naito, inclinó la cabeza para besarlo como de costumbre... _Hasta que el celular en su bolsillo sonó con demasiada urgencia._ La atmósfera sutil se hizo añicos con el timbre del teléfono, papá sacó su celular causando una impresión extraña y suspiró por un momento antes de responder nerviosamente.

**"¿Qué es?"**

La cara de su padre, que al principio estaba distorsionada por la irritación, gradualmente se endureció. El rostro de su padre cambió por primera vez en toda su vida así que Naito lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera disparado una enorme preocupación por él. _¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué su padre está tan asustado?_ De ninguna manera _¿Será que a encontrado algo?_ Aunque tenía pensamientos avergonzados, lo que escuchó por su boca fue una historia inesperada.

 **"¿Estás diciendo que el Gran Duque Alassis va a caer?"** Su padre, que estaba escuchando todavía muy atentamente, dijo esto con una risa extraña. **"Si se trata de un caso de violencia sexual, es imposible recuperar el mundo político. Tengo que tirar las cartas y comenzar a descartar todos los planes".**

Su padre, que había hablado hasta ahora de un modo bastante duro, dejó de escuchar el teléfono y colgó. Parecía que estaba sintiéndose triste, tocando el rostro de Naito de un modo confundido mientras él solamente lo miraba...

**"Olvídalo, Rayan no es de los que puede quedarse quieto."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque el medio hermano de ese tipo también está involucrado con nuestra empresa. Las cosas con el duque Jodrick se pusieron duras. El hijo mayor se acaba de convertir en el autor de un caso de violencia sexual. Aparentemente lo delataron. Por supuesto, el archiduque Alassis tiene mucha importancia en esto y no sabemos si..."**

**"¿Tú vas a estar bien?"**

Preguntó inadvertidamente Naito. _¿A padre le gustó la pregunta?_ El sonrió y abrazó a Naito con fuerza.

**"¿Estás preocupado por tu padre?"**

**"… Si mi padre no estuviera involucrado, no tendría esa expresión."**

Naito luchó por hablar con frialdad y trazó una línea clara entre los dos. Padre, con una sonrisa juguetona, extendió su mano y dejó que Naito la sostuviera... Escuchó a su padre, decir mientras miraba a Naito con ojos tristes:

**"Tal vez me investiguen tarde o temprano".**

**"¿No es peligroso? ¿Qué te van...?"**

**"Estará bien."** Su padre, que respondió vagamente, agregó: **"Pero tendré que estar encerrado por el momento".**

Su padre se rió, _no parecía arrepentido en absoluto_. Fue descarado, como toda una persona a la que no le convenía en absoluto disculparse.


	18. 17

Después de que estalló el rumor de la _agresión sexual del Gran Duque Alassis_ , el padre de Naito se puso en una actitud realmente ocupada. Sin embargo, acudía a él todo el tiempo. Le daba de comer, lo mandaba a darse una ducha y entablaba una relación suave y dulce a su lado que era codiciado persistentemente por su propio cuerpo. Quería preguntarle **que pasaba con el trabajo** , pero Naito decidió que lo más prudente era cerrar la boca. No quería abrir la puerta de su corazón por un asunto así en primer lugar. Si iba y le hablaba con preocupación, entonces definitivamente sentiría que sería como ofrecerse a él en una bandeja de plata. _Porque iba a depender de ello todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía._ Y mientras Naito apenas y razonaba sobre sus problemas y desastres, finalmente sucedió algo: Llegó una secretaria. Al principio, padre la había estado ignorando tanto como le era posible, pero la secretaria lo obligó a poner atención ocupando todo lo fuerte de su carácter. Cuando abrió la puerta esa mañana, había logrado hacerlo enojar pero nunca llegó a una situación más grave que eso. Mientras tanto, Naito, asombrado por la apariencia de la mujer en su espacio personal, se cuidó tanto como pudo utilizando solamente su antigua manta. Cuando el pene de su padre, que se había atascado completamente en su ano, se liberó, el semen que se acumuló en sus muslos comenzó a fluir como si fuera champán.

**"Ah..."**

La pared interior todavía le dolía, así que gimió en el momento justo en que su padre le tapaba los labios con la punta de los dedos. Pensando en ocultar cualquier signo de su hijo, Elsie comenzó a molestarse por la secretaria que estaba frente a él y gritó con un tono enojado:

**"¿¡Qué pasa!?"**

**"Presidente. Las cosas están mal".**

La secretaria se sonrojó, mirando a Naito cubierto con una manta pesada, pero se acercó silenciosamente de todas maneras. Le susurró algo a su padre utilizando una voz muy tranquila y rígida así que, _¿Qué tipo de conversación estaban teniendo?_ Naito no podía escuchar nada. Lo único que dijo la secretaria, que pudo oír, fue algo sobre una **orden judicial**. _¿_ _Arrestarán_ _a su padre?_ Naito estaba asustado así que miró hacia su dirección. Sintiendo la mirada angustiada de Naito, Elsie sonrió con una extraña mueca. Tocó la mejilla de su hijo varias veces... Las yemas de sus dedos lo decían en cada caricia **_"No te preocupes."_**

**"Bueno, lo esperaba. Pero está pasando más rápido de lo que pensaba".**

Naito extendió la mano y agarró las mangas de su padre. Elsie miró a su hijo a la cara y lo escuchó decir:

**"¿Es muy malo, papá?"**

Sin saberlo, lo llamó **papá**. Elsie suspiró y lo miró entonces con ojos infinitamente amables. Sonrió suavemente:

**"No es nada, bebé. Así que intenta dormir."**

Padre ya no dijo nada y sacó a la secretaria. Las huellas de papá se quedaron haciéndole compañía a Naito, que se había quedado solo y desdichado dentro de la habitación. No podía ducharse sin papá y no podía dormir con el semen tan adentro... Naito suspiró, se acomodó en cuatro patas y metió la mano en su agujero tanto como le fue posible. Su entrada estaba hinchada, lo sintió de inmediato. Solo había metido dos dedos pero le dolía tanto que hasta habían salido un montón de lágrimas contenidas. El semen se raspó con una uña, chorreando con la ayuda de sus articulaciones hasta que finalmente fluyó hacia abajo.   
Naito, quien sacó un pañuelo de papel y se secó la mano, volvió a acurrucarse suavemente en la cama y pensó _"¿De verdad estará bien mi padre?"_ De repente, estaba allí. Sintiéndose mal y angustiado por él. No importaba cuanto lo odiara, era su padre y su familia también. Naito estaba acostado sobre la cama de su padre, en la casa de su padre, así que era natural sentir agonía por un futuro incierto. _Recordó su cara rígida._ Era una expresión que nunca había visto en la vida. Por primera vez, había miedo en un hombre que no sentía nada y que ni siquiera pensaba en la necesidad de disculparse. _Era aterrador_. Incluso había comenzado a sentir que no iba a poder dormir si no era con la ayuda de la medicina que le daba Elsie. Siempre estaba con papá. Después de tener sexo, era normal que se quedaran dormidos juntos y ahora estaba ansioso porque no estaba allí con él para acariciarle el cabello o despejar sus dudas. Naito, quien silenciosamente murmuró un sonidito que mostraba la sensación de estar ansioso, se rió amargamente. _Incluso su mente restante se arrojó al vacío por la ansiedad._

Naito se despertó y encontró las pastillas para dormir que su padre solía tragarse. Cuando trabajaba duro, Elsie no podía dormir bien así que sus nervios se agudizaban como un punzón y comenzaba a moverse de un lado para otro. Cuando lo supó, se llevó sus pastillas para dormir y comenzó a tomarlas cuando quería un verdadero descanso del mundo. _Las pastillas para dormir que robó estaban bien guardadas en su ropa interior_. Sacó la medicina del cajón, se la puso en la boca y el agua que quedó en el vaso se dividió en sorbos antes de tragarla. Caminó hacia la cama, arrastrando sus débiles piernas y cayó para volverse como un capullo entre las sábanas. Naito, que se envolvió en su antigua manta, parpadeó. _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un sueño increíblemente profundo._ Después de mucho tiempo, había tomado medicamentos fuertes así que logró quedarse bien dormido. Soñando bien, estable y sin tener pesadillas. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la tarde, _sintió una sensación incómoda que nunca había experimentado._ Algo en la boca. Trató de empujarlo hacia abajo, pero no logró hacerlo bien. Naito chasqueó su lengua y mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño por la frustración, escuchó entonces una voz familiar en sus oídos.

**"Está bien."**

No sonaba bien, así que intentó repetirla una y otra vez en su pensamiento para poder intentar descifrar lo que significaba. Un **_"Está bien"._** El dueño de la voz abrazaba a Naito y le susurraba al oído: _ **"Está bien".**_ ¿Era su padre? Pero su padre nunca lo había abrazado de esta manera. Estas manos sostenían a Naito en la parte superior de un cuerpo grande y espacioso, como si fuera un niño, y lo leía detenidamente y con bastante profundidad. Naito frunció el ceño, incómodo. Quería ver quién lo estaba sujetando de esa manera pero debido a las pastillas, Naito tardó muchísimo tiempo en abrir los ojos de nuevo. Tenía unas pupilas húmedas y brillantes, borrosas... Naito confirmó a la otra persona y este hombre, asombrado, solo alcanzó a mover las cejas y exclamar de nuevo:

**"Todo estará bien..."**

Cuando la respiración de Naito se volvió áspera, Rayan apareció, brillante y hermoso frente a él, acariciando su mejilla y diciendo con voz temblorosa.

**"Lo mataré... Así que no te preocupes".**

Quería preguntarle a Rayan _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Pero le había amordazado la boca. Rayan miró a Naito y sonrió.

**"Te salvé, Naito."**

Quería que alguien le salvara, lo había pedido ya muchas veces... _Pero no estaba nada feliz ahora_. En Naito, lo que quedaba en su cabeza era el rostro de su padre, sonriendo mientras lo miraba. **_"No es nada, bebé. Así que intenta dormir."_** Las palabras de su padre de quedarse quieto circularon en sus oídos. _¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?_ Naito ralentizó el flujo de su cabeza embotada y trató de moverse de un lado para otro. _Trató de despertar._ Pero era un cuerpo que no tenía poder... Intentó levantarse y miró entonces los alrededores paso a paso. Rayan seguía viéndose increíblemente hermoso incluso aunque llevaba la ropa azul del señor de la limpieza. Detrás de su espalda, había herramientas pesadas y palos de escoba junto con algunos trapos. Teniendo en cuenta que existían herramientas de jardinería y mangueras, entonces cayó en cuenta de que era el día de la limpieza de la casa. La mansión de padre se limpiaba a diario, pero la piscina y los jardines fueron organizados regularmente por personas de fuera. Básicamente, se limpiaba por una empresa externa profesional que realizaba un trabajo meticuloso y ordenado. Una vez al mes, incondicionalmente se realizaba una limpieza a fondo para que la mansión se mantuviera siempre libre de polvo. Era por la personalidad de su padre tan quisquillosa. Rayan, que conocía los hábitos de su padre, parecía haber entrado en la casa disfrazado. La pregunta era _¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba encarcelado?_ Solo las personas permitidas por su padre podían entrar y salir y conociendo el rostro de Rayan, no había forma de que Elsie lo dejara entrar. _Naito seguía deseando una explicación._ Miró a Rayan a la cara. Habían crecido juntos desde la infancia y cuando se volvieron mayores, Rayan, quien había sido su amante en la capital, rápidamente se volvió todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo, esta vez, Rayan mordió fácilmente la boca de Naito y le amarró las manos a la espalda. No lo soltó ni por segundo y lo trató violentamente. Rayan no tenía los mismos ojos puros y claros que antes, sino muchísima oscuridad. Incluso en el interior, sus pupilas brillaban con locura y con una infinita rabia. Naito gimió, amordazado. **Rayan lo sabía todo**. No quería lastimarlo, así que por eso había pedido que rompieran.

Naito todavía estaba intentando cerrar sus piernas desnudas. No tenía ropa... Rayan levantó la manta caída y le cubrió cuidadosamente hasta que todo rastro de su piel desapareció. Naito entonces levantó la cabeza inclinada y miró a Rayan con un poco más de atención que al inicio: _La barbilla del hombre estaba complemente crispada mientras lo examinaba_. La mirada que le recorría el cuerpo desnudo era tan increíblemente intensa que Naito solo pudo alcanzar a girar la cabeza de nueva cuenta, volviendo más notable la nuca blanca con hematomas grandes y marcas extrañas de dientes afilados. Rayan extendió la mano y tocó el cuello esbelto pero firme de Naito. La úvula del chico se movió lentamente para permitirse tragar saliva y sonó como si hubiera bebido un sorbo intenso de agua. ¡Estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo entero se estremeció! Rayan agarró con fuerza el rostro de Naito, quien obstinadamente evitó su mirada, y le hizo verle directo a los ojos. Le dolía la barbilla así que Naito frunció el ceño... **Este hombre no era Rayan**. Rayan tenía un corazón dulce y esponjoso, como el algodón de azúcar. Era un niño. Era un amante amistoso y adecuado que le abrazaba sin decir nada cuando eran momentos difíciles. Este tipo de cosas, no eran suyas...

**"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"**

Naito estaba mirando a Rayan como si pudiera ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Rayan sonrió gradualmente y miró entonces hacia arriba. Se inclinó y preguntó:

**"¿Tienes miedo de que tu padre venga por ti?"**

_Quería decirle que tenía miedo de que su padre viniera a matarlo_. Pero Rayan, que parecía estar leyendo su ansiedad de manera completamente diferente, dijo frotándole las mejillas con el pulgar:

**"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, cariño. Elsie ahora tiene los mismos cargos que mi hermano y mi padre. Me arrastraron a esto ¿Sabías? Tal vez solo hay uno o dos nobles involucrados en este asunto, pero no van a poder salir de esto rápidamente."**

Naito frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Mientras le tocaba la cabeza, lentamente contaba historias que no conocía.

**"Al duque Alassis le encanta ver** **_gangbangs_ ** **. Ese día, tu padre seleccionó una prostituta para él y luego varios nobles drogados la violaron. Uno de ellos era mi hermano."**

Rayan, que no tenía que ser muy cariñoso al respecto porque su hermano mayor era de una madre diferente, habló de ello con muchísima calma y un cuerpo recto. Naito también conocía las aficiones del Archiduque Alassis así que no le había sorprendido nada de esto. Simplemente, podía decirse que tenía mucha curiosidad. _¿Cómo había salido a la superficie esta información?_ Eran hombres minuciosos y no habrían hecho nada tan estúpido como para ser golpeados por este tipo de cosas. La mano que tocó la cabeza de Naito bajó y acarició esta vez su barbilla. Eran unos dedos más agudos que nunca antes. Más pesados, posiblemente. Rayan, que le tocó la línea de la mandíbula con lentitud, murmuró de nuevo:

**"El Gran Duque Alassis siempre parecía llevar las cosas bajo control pero, ese día, dejó morir a la prostituta mientras gritaba. Los nobles ni siquiera se sorprendieron. Ni una, ni dos personas, nadie movió un dedo... Bueno, tu papá dio un paso adelante y comenzó a ocuparse del cuerpo. Algo insignificante tal vez ¿A quién le importa si una prostituta muere? El problema es diferente porque el Gran Duque Alassis también estaba tomando videos como hobby. El video fue archivado. ¿Y quién sabría esa vez que la computadora iba a ser filtrada?"**

En pocas palabras, el Gran Duque quedó grabado y cayó al infierno en un instante. Y en ese barco de desgracias, _también había aparecido su padre._ ¿Fue intencional o por accidente? La cabeza de Naito estaba dando vueltas y vueltas.

**"Gracias a esto, incluso el duque de** **Melicius** **cayó. El** **archiduque** **Alassis y los que lo siguieron, van a ser cortados en un instante. Por supuesto, también tu padre tendrá un castigo. El** **Archiduque** **Alassis lo dijo todo.** **Todavía** **hay mucha evidencia para matarlos a todos. No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante pero, antes que nada, te diré que tu padre no puede moverse. Mi hermano mayor también está restringido así que incluso a mi me están investigando mucho para este momento. Aunque mi madre hable con entusiasmo sobre la inocencia de mi hermano e incluso si resulta que mi hermano puede no ser condenado como adulto, aún así... Puede decirse que es el final. Pero hay que estar agradecido por mi hermano. Si no fuera por él, no habría podido salir nada de esta información. Mi madre me dijo que me quedara callado y en casa, pero..."**

Rayan se encogió de hombros, como si lo que ella dijera no fuera nada.

**"Si mi madre lo supiera, que intento que todos esos hijos de puta caigan, intentaría matarme. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Solamente mira lo que nos pasó a nosotros dos. Dijiste que rompieramos y después me dijeron que tu padre te encarceló. Ya que estaba decidido a no quedarme quieto, no podría simplemente dejar todo esto en paz".**

La voz de Rayan tembló gradualmente pero Naito solo quería gritar que se fuera. Debido a la personalidad de la madre de Rayan, Rayan había tenido que escapar de ella y actuar solo. Esa mujer, Naito estaba seguro de que amaba mucho a su hijo como para verlo hacerse algún daño. Hacía cualquier cosa por Rayan y también daba cualquier cosa por él pero, si veía algo que iba increíblemente mal con su nombre o algo que no pudiera corregirse, entonces si que haría cualquier cosa para frenarlo. _Hasta matarlo._

Cuando terminó la larga explicación, un auto se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. Después de un rato, la puerta trasera se abrió de par en par y Rayan entonces lo levantó, con sus piernas delgadas y rectas que se habían cubierto por un montón de hierba descuidada.

**"¿De dónde...?"**

**"Lo he preparado de antemano".**

**"Ya..."**

Rayan recibió la llave de manos de un hombre pequeño y delgado mientras que otro se daba el lujo de aparecer a sus espaldas, tomar al carro de limpieza y transladarlos a los dos a un lugar ya anteriormente preparado. El automóvil en el que subieron era un artículo común de tamaño pequeño. Hermoso, como de mujer adinerada. Naito, que había sido sentado, gimió para soltar la mordaza de su boca pero Rayan simplemente se subió al asiento del conductor sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Encendió el motor, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego dijo suavemente:

**"Ahora, vamos a estar bien. Hay una casa que preparé... Te soltaré allí una vez que lleguemos".**

_Los dos hombres se fueron sin decir otra palabra._

Rayan condujo por la carretera rural, con Naito todavía atado y desnudo, solo mirando la espalda fuerte de Rayan. Había tomado pastillas para dormir, pero la situación era tan extraña que ni siquiera podía quedarse relajado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la tensión se elevó al extremo y sus nervios se volvieron increíblemente sensibles. La oscuridad desapareció de manera gradual fuera de la ventana pero el coche siguió funcionando hasta que fue un día claro. El lugar al que llegaron era famoso como centro turístico, pero una vez que había terminado el período de vacaciones, la ciudad en sí estaba increíblemente inactiva. Era todo esmeralda. El mar se estremeció como para darle la bienvenida pero a los ojos de Naito, todo era una señal increíblemente siniestra. El coche atravesó el bosque y entró en el pueblo de **Dorandoan** **,** con casitas como de fiesta de té. Rayan salió del coche y fue en dirección al maletero. Sacó su bolso y entró al asiento trasero, con Naito. Rayan le soltó la mordaza que había dejado en su boca durante todo este tiempo así que evidentemente comenzaron a palpitarle demasiado los labios. No podía hablar ni quejarse y fue solo después de que Rayan le dio agua embotellada que apenas y pudo abrir la boca:

**"¡No es demasiado tarde! Incluso ahora. Volvamos a la capital."**

**"... ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

Naito tartamudeó sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Hablaba de su padre y sobre tener en cuenta a la madre de Rayan también. ¡Esta no era la forma correcta para actuar! Rayan, que solo tenía 20 años, no podría superar a los adultos que poseían toda la riqueza e influencias del mundo y si no quería que entrara a este infierno sin retorno, entonces aún podía intentar persuadirlo para que se fueran nuevamente a la capital. Ya había recorrido todo el camino con su padre y estaba bien sin importar lo que viniera, _pero Rayan no._ Y la vida de Rayan no se podía arruinar así como si nada.

Entonces Naito, quien abrió los ojos y miró las marcas dejadas por su padre, dijo:

**"Ya rompimos. Por favor, Rayan. No seas así, hay cosas que podemos hacer diferente. Volvamos."**

Naito intentó persuadirlo con una voz intimidante. Rayan miró a Naito con una expresión indiferente:

**"Te viola tu padre, te encarcela, te golpea, ¿Y me dices que regrese? Tú eres la víctima, Naito. Si esto sale en las noticias, tu padre será enterrado en la sociedad. ¡Y aún así eso no es suficiente! No eres su hijo adoptivo, tienes su sangre, y él te violó y te encarceló. ¡A su verdadero hijo! Te ayudaré. Me ocupé de todas las propiedades que mi madre tenía y así, saldremos juntos de esto."**

Los ojos de Rayan brillaban con esperanzas hechas de arena. Las olas se las estaban llevando y no parecía poder darse cuenta de que era así... Naito tenía la confianza de que colapsara y desaparecieran pronto antes de que ya nada se pudiera hacer.

Naito, con mirada distante, miró entonces a Rayan. _¿Cómo podía enviar lejos a Rayan?_ El hombre, quien estaba en conflicto, recordó entonces lo que había dicho su padre en varias ocasiones. **_"Podemos enseñarle."_** Y si, era posible que todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera reconocer su relación con su padre para darle una prueba contundente _¿Pero quién en su sano juicio comprendería a la persona que tiene sexo con su padre y siente placer?_ Entendía que no era posible así que empezó a sentirse increíblemente culpable por esto _¿Y tanto odiaba a Rayan como para decirle lo que no podía confesar de frente a su padre?_ En una situación sin sentido, Naito bajó la cabeza y se rió. Tenía muchas ganas de estar loco. Si se hubiera vuelto un demente, no habría sido tan doloroso y ahora hubiera logrado hablar. Las lágrimas parecían estar a punto de caerle por la cara pero, sorprendentemente, ninguna de ellas lo hizo ni una sola vez. _Naito mató lentamente el espíritu de antes._ Miró hacia arriba y observó a Rayan, que dejó todo para ir a salvarlo. Fue Rayan siempre su príncipe azul y ahora lo estaba viendo porque quería abrazarle, besarle y decirle que todo estaría bien...

**"Mi padre y yo..."**

Pero su boca dijo exactamente lo contrario.

**"Estamos enamorados."**

La voz de Naito no tembló. Era monótona y fresca, sin altibajos. Naito, quien llegó finalmente al reconocimiento que había esperado su padre, dijo esto con bastante facilidad.

**"Mi padre dijo que me amaba".**

Al menos en ese momento, los ojos de su padre no mentían. _Su padre si parecía sinceramente enamorado y él le creía_. Rayan se sorprendió al ver el rostro tranquilo de Naito y con la boca bien abierta y los ojos bien abiertos también, agarró el hombro del muchacho y tiró de él hacía adelante ocupando más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Le dolía la muñeca, pero lo aguantó:

**"¡Naito! ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? ¡Esa persona es tu verdadero padre!"**

**"Lo sé."**

Los ojos de Rayan se agrandaron. El malestar empapó sus ojos azul claro, como un lago que ahora se estaba volviendo increíblemente negro. Fue una reacción natural. _¿Quién puede estar enamorado de su verdadero padre? ¿Quién tiene sexo con su padre para empezar? ¿Cómo puede verlo con una mirada normal?_ Lo sabía, pero igual le dolía mucho el corazón al pensarlo. Como un clavo. Al final, sin importar cuánto luchara, girara y gritara, era una realidad que no podía ser escondida. _Iba de acuerdo con lo que padre había decido para él_. Él era el dios que hizo su mundo algo nuevo.

**"Viste mis piernas. Yo tuve sexo con él, hasta que lo atraparon. Me gusta, así que..."**

**"Detente..."**

**"Ya no te amo. Por eso pedí romper. Quiero... Estar con mi papá."**

Rayan miró a Naito con la cara increíblemente en blanco. Era un semblante perdido y tembloroso. Al final, Rayan, quien tomó la cabeza de Naito entre las manos, comenzó a estremecerse como si la furia finalmente pudiera desbordarse. _Tenía una sonrisa que parecía la de una persona a segundos de ponerse a llorar._ Sus dedos temblaban tanto que Naito no podía ni siquiera verlo. Y mientras miraba hacia abajo, Rayan gritó:

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame de nuevo y habla conmigo, joder! ¿No me amas de verdad?"**

Naito miró hacia una voz llena de llanto. Había llegado el momento de abrir la brecha entre los dos... Naito cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió y esa mirada clara y decidida penetró a Rayan.

**"Yo quiero a mi padre."**

_Yo quiero a mi padre._

Dijo, como si le quemara por dentro. El rostro del padre de Naito apareció de pronto frente a sus pupilas así que pensó. _¿Qué estará haciendo mi padre ahora? ¿Sabe papá que fuí secuestrado? Si supiera que me he ido, no se quedaría quieto. Dijo que me ama._ No podía estar seguro de si esto era amor pero se atrevió a definir este sentimiento como tal. Naito sintió que le dolía el pecho... Los ojos llorosos de Rayan, estaban vacíos. Después de la notificación de una ruptura repentina, ahora entendía que su amante se había quedado con su padre así que su mente parecía alejarse cada vez más de la realidad. Rayan tomó la mano de Naito, bajó la cabeza y miró sus delgadas piernas, bajó su manta. Había marcas de mordidas, succión y saliva. Estaban borrosas pero también bastante claras en los muslos blancos de Naito. También había graves hematomas en el interior de la ingle y heridas como de arañazos. _Naito observó lo que hacía Rayan._ Tenía miedo de su mirada así que trató de cerrar las piernas. Sin embargo, cuando Rayan extendió su mano y tocó el agujero de abajo, lo sintió tan hinchado y caliente que simplemente se le ocurrió meter el dedo. Había estado violentamente con su padre hasta el día anterior así que su ano se tragó su dedo sin mayor dificultad. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rayan al mirarlo. _Una sonrisa con una energía ominosa..._ Naito movió su pierna y trató de empujarlo, sin embargo, Rayan le separó los muslos con la otra mano y metió los dedos en su agujero sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había puesto muy profundo así que el semen que quedaba en la pared interior hizo un sonido chirriante cuando se salió...

**"Creo que de verdad fue muy bueno cuando lo hiciste con tu padre".**

**"Para..."**

Naito se negó a continuar, pero el dedo de Rayan entró nuevamente hasta chocar al fondo. Dos dedos iban y venían por el interior cálido y suave y, evidentemente, _se sentían de verdad diferentes a los de su padre._ Era algo así como un gesto sin experiencia. La cara de Naito se puso blanca, sintiendo las yemas de Rayan otra vez muy, _muy adentro_. Pronto, su interior se sintió apretado y comenzaron a formarse partes sensibles que le hicieron soltar un diminuto gemido. Los ojos de Rayan se entrecerraron cuando un sonido de **placer** , no de **dolor** , salió de su boca... Rayan finalmente sacó su dedo. La cabeza del hombre estaba inclinada y la de Naito estaba increíblemente roja. Sus ojos se veían húmedos...

**"No tendría sentido que disfrutes tanto conmigo si lo de tu padre fuera verdad ¿No es cierto?"**

No era una pregunta que quisiera responder.

Rayan agarró la barbilla de Naito con firmeza y se dirigió a la ventana para empujarlo con fuerza contra ella. Su cuerpo atado no pudo resistir así que se dejó tirar al sillón, como si fuera un muñequito. Los ojos de Rayan estaban peores que antes, _brillando con una intensa locura._ Pupilas color agua que estaban oscurecidos por la ira hasta el punto en que se veían negros. Naito observó las pupilas de Rayan, envueltas en una gran tormenta, antes de comenzar a tragar saliva como si temiera que se fuera a ahogar.

_Los labios de Rayan se sintieron ásperos._

Sus dientes lo golpearon y lo lastimaron y la lengua entró en su boca solo para hacerle quejar de un infinito dolor. Naito se apretó el labio inferior con fuerza, pero Rayan pareció conseguir empujarse con una impresionante facilidad. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y una fuerza muscular débil pero, de repente, pareció estar bombeando sobre él utilizando todo su poder. Rayan estaba ocupado, caminando por la boca de Naito sin pedir permiso. Su lengua se introdujó a la fuerza, de tal manera que incluso la boca se le durmió. Naito tosió salvajemente mientras sus labios intentaban seguir un ritmo que no conocía. Le dolía mucho la lengua, jadeó y luego se la mordió hasta reventarla en sangre...

**"¿No te gusta? ¡Dime! ¿¡No te gusta así!?"**

Rayan estaba lleno de ira. No pensó que pudiera escuchar nada de lo que dijera así que Naito levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y volvió a abogar por la razón:

**"No seas como un niño, Rayan. Ya hemos terminado".**

**"El final lo decidiste tú. Yo nunca dije que rompieramos".**

Rayan, quien respondió con frialdad, lo amordazó a la fuerza nuevamente. Naito trató de rebelarse y patear, pero su estómago estaba presionado mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo permanecía increíblemente atada por lo que, evidentemente, sus movimientos eran tan reducidos que lo único que estaba bien abierto y moviéndose era su boca. Debido a que se encontraban es un pueblo rural tranquilo, no había gente entrando o saliendo por lo que le fue muy fácil arrastrar a Naito a la casa y luego, aventarlo de inmediato contra el suelo como si fuera un costal de papas secas. _La casa estaba mucho más limpia de lo que había visto desde fuera_. Bajó la manta que apenas y cubría su cuerpo y luego Rayan comenzó a tomar fuerzas para extenderle las piernas por completo otra vez. Naito empujó a Rayan con los pies.

**"¿Cómo es más fácil con tu padre? ¿Por qué no puedes...? ¡No entiendo! ¡Joder! ¡¡Joder!! Lo voy a poner dentro de ti y tú... Tú simplemente..."**

Rayan gritó, y entonces agarró el pene de Naito con fuerza. Como si fuera a estallar, un sudor frío salió de la mano que le agarraba y cuando cesó la resistencia de su acompañante, Rayan comenzó a masajear hasta que sintió por completo su hinchazón. Su agujero se frotó con fuerza, utilizando un dedo. Luego, colocó dos dedos rectos y revolvió hasta que un doloroso gemido salió finalmente de su boca. Había lágrimas goteando de los ojos de Naito, cayendo y nublando también a Rayan. Y con Naito, llorando con los ojos fruncidos igual a si lo estuviera matando, Rayan apretó los dientes y gruñó con nueva fuerza. _Su cabeza se estaba calentando de ira._ ¡Era una tontería! Odiaba a su amante, porque tenía sexo con su padre. Y parecía que lo disfrutaba mil veces más de lo que lo hacía con él.

Naito se quejó.

**"¡Estás loco! ¡Ese hombre te ha dejado loco! Si no, ¿Cómo tendrías al menos la idea de tener sexo con tu papá? Pero... Pero no te preocupes por eso. Ahorré mucho dinero. Habrá suficiente dinero para un tratamiento psicológico para ti".**

Rayan soltó la mordaza de la boca de Naito. La saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, corrió hacia abajo por primera vez así que Naito, que estaba jadeando, dijo ahora mirando a Rayan con los ojos empapados de lágrimas:

**"No seas así... Por favor, escucha."**

Naito estaba tan abrumado por esta situación que tuvo que rogar como si estuviera conduciendo al límite. Igual a si le frotaran la mente con papel de lija y todo lo que pensara se estuviera convirtiendo en polvo. Era difícil mantenerse cuerdo y estaba ansioso por saber cuándo vendría su padre a buscarlo y que ocurriría con la ira y la locura que aplastarían a Rayan y que golpearían inevitablemente a Naito también. Fue doloroso de pensar. _Es difícil ser herido por alguien a quien amabas._

Rayan se desabrochó el pantalón.

Cuando bajó su ropa interior, el pene erecto rebotó y el glande, grasoso por el líquido pre seminal, alcanzó entonces su pequeña entrada sensible. Naito observó una escena familiar, pero ahora había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de que no estaba feliz con nada de esto. Incluso si le dijera que no lo hiciera, Rayan lo obligaría a tener sexo porque estaba fuera de si. Porque lo odiaba...

Naito, quien apenas se tragó la hirviente hinchazón de abajo, abrió los ojos hasta la mitad y dijo, mirando a Rayan:

**"¿Por qué me salvaste? Simplemente tenías que dejarme en paz, ¿Por qué violarme te hace mejor que él?"**

Cuando los ojos de Naito cambiaron de **"** **Lucha"** a **"** **Resignación"** , Rayan ralentizó su pene. Sin embargo, se rió mientras se insertaba.

**"Porque te amo..."**

**"¡Aah!"**

El pene se movió a través de la delicada mucosa. Nunca fue un cuerpo pequeño. El miembro se ensanchó por dentro y la sensación de entrar no fue para nada buena o favorable. Era incluso, _desagradable_ que llenara el estrecho hueco tan bien... Naito apoyó la frente en el suelo y jadeó. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, el momento de la inserción era una tortura descomunal. Rayan, insertado lo suficientemente profundo como para sentir sus palpitaciones internas, agarró el pene de Naito y preguntó:

**"¿Tu padre hizo esto cada día?"**

**"Para... ¡Detente!"**

Así como fue forzado por su padre, Rayan lo golpeó tanto como pudo hasta quedar satisfecho. No había amor. El sexo se basaba en la ira y en su tristeza y por ello, estaba tan lejos de sentirse bien que comenzó a dejarle ganas de gritar.

**"Por favor, por favor... Rayan, por favor no hagas esto."**

**"Lo hiciste tú".**

_Rayan comenzó a mover su pene._ Su pared interior se estaba rompiendo con cada fricción así que Naito cerró la boca con toda su fuerza. Hizo mucha presión y apretó también las manos, así que había provocado que una vena brotara alrededor de su cuello hasta parecer que iba a estallar. Rayan, viendo esto, mordió la nuca de Naito, que había sido cubierta con las marcas de su padre, un montón de veces hasta que la lengua empujó y chupó la tierna carne con un sonido _asqueroso_. Luego, en el oído de Naito, susurró: ** _"Lo hiciste tú"._** De nuevo.

Naito negó con la cabeza. Había dolor y placer que poco a poco se desvanecían desde abajo hasta crear una combinación aterradora. En el interior, Naito luchó y resistió.

**"No... No hagas esto, ¡Ah, ah!"**

El pene de Rayan se deslizó lentamente por el interior y luego se insertó lentamente de nuevo. _Los ojos de Naito temblaron ante un pene muy diferente al de su padre._ Sus muslos estaban tensos por el placer y el agarre de su pared interior se hizo entonces más fuerte. Su mucosa se tensó de placer y fue emocionante sentir lo que pasaba mientras se aflojaba lentamente hasta volver al inicio.

**"Es demasiado sucio, estar emocionado por tu padre".**

La daga de Rayan se clavó en su pecho con demasiada fuerza. Dolía, como si tuviera un moretón blanco en la carne. Naito abrazó el pene de Rayan, bajó la cabeza y soltó lágrimas calientes que no se pudieron detener en un buen tiempo. Rayan, respondiendo de manera diferente al corazón desesperado de Naito, le tomó el pene de nuevo y, sosteniendo su espalda con una sola mano, se empujó al ritmo y lloró también sobre la boca de Naito.

 _Un gemido estalló al mismo tiempo_.

Jadeando con los ojos cerrados y la boca bien abierta, la apariencia de Naito comenzó a verse bastante desafortunada y extraña. Naito tenía los ojos azules casi completamente opacos ahora. Rayan miró directamente a sus pupilas y dijo claramente.

**"Lo estoy haciendo como tu padre. Pero, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto cuando viene de mi?"**

Naito no podía ver a Rayan hasta el final, así que volvió la cabeza. El suelo temblaba constantemente cada vez que Rayan lo agarraba por la cintura hasta hacer que su pared interior se pusiera toda roja y hambrienta. _Sintió la paliza venir de cada parte_. Y mientras se complacía con su interior, Naito recordó el pasado con Rayan. Rayan era ese amante que se reía alegremente y salía corriendo a sus brazos apenas lo veía. Rayan traía comida para él y lo besaba con infinita ternura. Parecía que había sido él quien corrompió el alma pura y clara de ese hombre hasta dejarlo vuelto pedazos. Como dijo su padre, estaba seguro de que no habría sucedido nada de esto si solamente hubiera cortado a Rayan desde un inicio. Fue su culpa, por no poder elegir y tener arrepentimientos.

**"¡Ah! ¡¡Aaah!"**

El rostro de Rayan se distorsionó cuando escuchó el sonido de un gemido cortado y doloroso. Le gustaba la pared interior del hombre, pero su corazón estaba increíblemente vacío cuando lo veía sufrir así. ¡No podía soportarlo! Era como si algo se rompiera cada vez...

 _Naito no podía entender lo que sucedía con él._ Mientras era herido por su verdadero padre, Naito, que escuchaba sus **"Te amo"** y sus pensamientos desorganizados se sentía tan increíblemente raro que incluso lo permitía. Mirando a Rayan, se dio cuenta de que si su padre le hubiera proporcionado los mismos sentimientos que le estaba otorgando ahora, entonces definitivamente se hubiera escapado o lo habría matado o se hubiese muerto él.

Rayan cayó de inmediato sobre la espalda de Naito. Era más delgado y más débil que antes y de su cuerpo también fluyó un aroma diferente. _Todo era diferente_. Como si no fuera ya el Naito que Rayan conoció.

**"¡Detente ahora!"**

Naito dijo esto con voz llorosa. Pero Rayan ignoró sus palabras y se dedicó únicamente a presionar su cabeza con fuerza hacia abajo...

Porque tenía la sensación de que nunca terminaría, Naito cerró los ojos al final. **Estaba tan cansado de todo**.


	19. 18

Cuando abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente pesado. Era como si tuviera un montón de rocas pegadas al cuerpo. Sentía hormigueo y dolor y con un ardor esparciéndose secretamente por todo lo largo de su columna, enterró la cara en la almohada y comenzó a gemir. El olor era bastante diferente de lo que podía percibir en su casa y al levantar la cabeza con una sensación increíble de incomodidad, descubrió entonces que le dolía también la frente. Estaba mareado, su boca estaba increíblemente seca y su cuerpo entero había temblado porque era evidente que estaba en un terrible mal estado, incluso si no lo veía con sus propios ojos. Naito levantó la manta con sus brazos y la subió hasta cubrirse la mitad del torso, sin embargo, sus articulaciones estaban demasiado maltratadas, hacía frío y no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir. _En ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._ Y al despegar sus párpados, observó a un hombre bastante familiar parado frente a él: **Rayan** , que se había convertido en un joven estúpido de la noche a la mañana, sostenía una bandeja en las manos que estaba increíblemente cargada de comida. Vaciló, y luego se acercó lentamente... Se afirmó de la bandeja, la colocó sobre la mesa y puso su mano inmediatamente después en la frente de Naito. Las finas cejas de Rayan estaban todas fruncidas.

**"Tu fiebre es alta".**

Si le estaba subiendo la fiebre, entonces era evidente que por eso tenía tanto frío. Naito pensó un poco al respecto, pero no pudo hacer lo suficiente como para llegar a comprender lo necesario o armar un plan. Rayan le había metido medicina en la boca, sosteniendo su cuello igual a si fuera un animalito recién nacido, dejó correr el agua por sus labios entreabiertos y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Naito tragó agua como un buen niño, se tragó la medicina y cerró los ojos por apenas unos momentos. _Miró hacia arriba y vio a Rayan_. Cuando lo acostó, extendió su mano temblorosa, agarró su manga con fuerza e hizo mezclar sus ojos azules con los suyos que ya eran infinitamente negros.

**"Si digo que lo siento, por todo lo que hice... ¿Entonces volverías a la capital? Tengo miedo por ti."**

Rayan cerró la boca ante el sonido de palabras tan inesperadas como esas y luego, lo miró en silencio y bufó. Naito parecía tener prisa por su respuesta, porque agarró las mangas de Rayan con todavía más fuerza que antes y dijo:

**"Vuelve con tu madre".**

**"Vas a ir con tu padre entonces".**

Naito suspiró. _¿Por qué no le estaba prestando atención ahora?_ En el pasado nunca fue así y, utilizando palabras un poco más sensibles, podía incluso decir que era un buen hombre que obedecía y pensaba antes de actuar.

**"Piensa en la realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede durar esto? Padre, o tu madre, vendrán a buscarnos. Te van a matar".**

**"No me importa."**

**"Por favor, Rayan. Escúchame..."**

_Pero Rayan miró a Naito con una cara increíblemente obstinada_. El hombre estaba enrojecido por el calor de su propia fiebre así que Rayan, intentando no forzarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta el momento, tocó tiernamente la mejilla de Naito y después incluso se la besó... Era mucho más suave y delicado que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho Elsie por él, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera increíblemente dolorosa aún así... Naito decidió retirar la cara y finalmente, hizo que la mano de Rayan bajara también.

**"Estamos…"**

_Pero Rayan bloqueó la boca de Naito antes de que terminara de hablar._ Era feroz, con una cara enojada que daba muchísimo miedo.

 **"No importa lo que digas, no tengo ninguna intención de volver. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir."** Rayan, quien se detuvo por un momento, sonrió amablemente y agregó: **"Ante todo, necesitas descansar. Si te levantas sintiéndote mejor, entonces hablaremos de nuevo. Porque estás enfermo ahora y no es adecuado".**

Naito se sintió aliviado al observar que había regresado el viejo Rayan, al menos por algunos segundos. Dijo que **sí** con una voz pequeñita y cerró los ojos para darse un descanso. El medicamento seguramente iba a hacerle darse la vuelta rápidamente y ponerlo a dormir a profundidad después de horas de no hacerlo pero, después de un par de segundos, se dió cuenta de que no era para nada el caso. _Durante todo su sueño, sintió unas manos profundas tocar sus mejillas._ Unos dedos que se quedaron en su barbilla y que también le recorrieron el cuello. Bajó, y entonces le tocó el pecho y la espalda antes de detenerse en un punto fijo... _Ahí estaba el nombre de su padre,_ bien grabado en tinta. **"Elsie".** Alguien había leído el nombre en voz alta. Un nombre que no era común en el país y que estaba con tinta morada, en letra extranjera. ¡Rayan miró la espalda blanca de Naito como si quisiera matar al sujeto del nombre que tenía claramente grabado en su piel! Lo escupió entre dientes:

**"¡Voy a borrar esto!"**

Incluso mientras intentaba dormir, los hombros de Naito habían logrado ponerse sorprendentemente rígidos ante su voz tan violenta. Abrió los ojos, recargó la espalda... Quería decirle que no hiciera esto o aquello, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado pesados como para reaccionar correctamente y su consciencia, que estaba tratando de despertar, fue capturada por la energía de la medicina tan profundamente que se quedó pasmado bajo un agua profunda. Rayan miró entonces la espalda de Naito, desmayado y sin rebelarse. Mejillas enrojecidas y delgadez sudorosa que se podía ver perfectamente a través de su cabello negro completamente disperso. Su cuello blanco era bonito así que su mano se le fue directo a la sien. Tomó su cabello con dedos temblorosos, lo analizó, _era tan hermoso como siempre._ Observó unas pestañas limpias. Los labios de Naito, pálidos y secos por el calor severo y de todos modos, bonitos cuando escupieron una única palabra...

**"Padre..."**   
**"Padre..."**   
**_"Padre..."_ **

_Su cabeza estaba blanca y paralizada._ Era extraño que un hijo llamara a su padre con tanta urgencia y sensualidad contenida. Se sentía como escuchar y ver un tabú sexual que no debería haber escuchado nunca. Tan horrible, que no logró controlar su creciente ira. En realidad, _se elevó desde el fondo..._ Rayan bajó su mano y puso los dedos en el tatuaje que estaba en la espalda de Naito. Lo frotó hasta que la piel blanca, que estaba bien llena de moretones y cicatrices, se le puso finalmente toda roja.

**"Maníaco... ¡Maldito, puto loco!"**

Rayan tocó el trasero de Naito con ambas manos, lo extendió, y pudo ver entonces el agujero con laceraciones y heridas bastante exageradas. _Un agujero rojo e hinchado que podía analizar a la perfección de adentro hacia afuera..._ Las arrugas se extendían y se encogían y según el movimiento, se enrojecían tiernamente hasta detallarse. Rayan solamente veía un ano, moviéndose como si pidiera que lo tomara, _que lo castigara por hacer las cosas mal_. Con los ojos desenfocados, le desabrochó los pantalones y cuando se los bajó, entonces salió un pene lastimado que no podía ponerse bien erecto. Sin embargo, al tocarlo, unos minutos después únicamente, su pene se puso de pie y Rayan pudo entonces recoger saliva de su boca y escupirla en su palma para comenzar a humedecerlo por completo con ella. Naito movió los ojos levemente, como si le doliera y le hormigueara pero estaba todavía bien dormido y sin saber que estaba pasando... Para salvar a Naito, Rayan escapó de la casa donde estaba encerrado. Recolectó fortuna apresuradamente, lo convirtió en efectivo y contrató al famoso inversionista y asesor **Ruscha** **Bordeaux** **.** Listo para morir en el intento, irrumpió en la mansión de Elsie y rescató a Naito de sus garras pero, Naito, hasta ahora y todo el tiempo, _solo estaba allí buscando a su padre._ No podía entender. Tenía que decir que estaba feliz. Rodearlo en sus brazos mientras cantaba _**"Te amo, Rayan."**_

Todavía no podía olvidar la voz susurrando que le amaba.

Esos ojos que eran la luz de Rayan, unos ojos que se volvieron azules como un mar lluvioso cuando lo veía.

_**"Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido a la capital."** _

**"¡¡Dijiste que me amabas!!"**

Rayan sacó entonces un grito inaudible lleno de pena y dedicado enteramente a Naito, quien dormía con el pene erecto. _Lo penetró._ Naito soltó un leve gemido cuando se insertó tan descuidadamente dentro de él...

**"¡¡Ah!!"**

Naito distorsionó su rostro y estiró sus manos completamente hacia adelante. El gesto triste, que parecía pedir por ayuda, se derrumbó en la sábana en un instante así que Rayan se apresuró a sostenerle de los dedos. Sentía como si su estómago ardiera con el dolor vertiginoso que venía desde abajo. ¡Un ardor inmenso! Padre solía meterle algo más grueso y más largo que su pene cuando comenzaban a jugar más bruscamente pero ahora este hombre se había insertado tan mal que las lágrimas se acumularon y cayeron hasta morir en su barbilla. Tenía la boca abierta de par en par, pero ni siquiera podía gemir debido al fuerte dolor. Naito apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante... No le había puesto gel y tampoco lo había preparado adecuadamente, así que sollozó:

**"¡Es muy doloroso…! ¡Ah! ¡¡¡Me duele mucho!!!"**

Naito se encogió de hombros cuando Rayan se empujó sin mirar detalladamente la situación. Parecía haber perdido todos sus sentidos porque no hubo ni una mínima gota de piedad en el pene que entró por el interior completamente seco y se estampó hasta el fondo. Rayan frotó su pene y Naito se conformó entonces con agarrar la sábana nuevamente utilizando toda su fuerza. Cada parte de su cuerpo se estaba colocando en guardia y una vena azul fresca brotó incluso en el dorso de su mano, cuando comenzó a temblar como si tuviera una convulsión. Ni siquiera podía sentir las piernas porque lo estaba insertando en una posición recta increíblemente incómoda y rígida. Blanco como la nieve, parpadeó... Y cuando Naito lloró igual a un animalito, Rayan profundizó entonces la estocada de su pene. _El olor corporal de Rayan era de sudor puro._

**"Tengo que hacer esto ¡Tengo que hacer esto para que entres en razón!"**

**"Ah, ah, ah, ah..."**

_La cabeza de Naito se había quedado completamente en blanco._ Tenía la boca abierta y jadeos descontrolados que parecían casi salvajes. 

En el estado en que era mejor contarse una mentira, Rayan obligó a Naito a levantar su cintura y sus piernas hasta la mitad. Estaba más abierto de esta manera así que el pene robusto de Rayan podía entrar muchísimo más fácil... Rayan lo agarró por la cintura y tocó entonces la piel con el nombre de su padre grabado en tinta. Debido al sudor, su vientre estaba fuertemente pegado a la espalda de Naito y Naito estaba lo suficientemente profundo como para pegarse a sus testículos cada vez.

**"Voy a borrar esto. ¡¡¡Voy a borrar su maldito nombre y también voy borrar su maldito cuerpo de ti!!!"**

**"¡No! No, no ¡Detente!"**

Y como si no le hubiera gustado la respuesta de Naito, quien se negó, la mano de Rayan torció esta vez los pezones de su acompañante de un modo increíblemente exagerado y violento. El placer excitante comenzó a golpearle el abdomen en espasmos consecutivos así que Naito se mordió la boca hasta hacerse sangrar... Rayan se rió, sonrió y luego sus dedos subieron para acariciarle. _Sus pezones se habían puesto increíblemente rojos a comparación de las yemas exageradamente blancas en los dedos de Rayan._

**"Quédate conmigo, Naito. Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo. ¿No soy yo tan bueno cómo tu padre? ¿No puedes quererme cómo lo hace** **s con tu padre?"**

Naito no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas de Rayan, así que en su lugar simplemente suspiró. El silencio se lo estaba ofreciendo como una afirmación así que Rayan, que aceptó este hecho, endureció su rostro y agarró el cabello de Naito para elevarle la cara hasta hacerlo estar a centímetros de la suya. El cuello blanco de Naito se inclinó hacia atrás en un segundo así que Rayan, _con la cara roja de rabia_ , miró al hombre que estaba jadeando y dijo con una voz que contrastaba terriblemente con su mirada:

**"Pues yo no voy a dejarte ir".**

Cuando puso su mirada sobre él, Naito sintió que al mismo tiempo uno de sus dedos le tocaba de nuevo la entrada del trasero. Rayan estaba intentando poner sus dedos en el agujero herido de su trasero para hacerle quien sabe que cosa así que, lleno de miedo, Naito se rebeló incluso aunque tenía un cuerpo enfermo. _Naito tomó impulso y golpeó en el rostro de Rayan con su mano izquierda_. La parte superior del cuerpo del chico se sacudió debido al puño bastante certero y la sensación de caerse fue tan increíblemente poderosa que tuvo que sostenerse para no perder su centro. Naito no podía caminar correctamente debido al interior que acababa de ser aplastado por el pene de Rayan y después de un par de pasos e intentos desesperados, cayó al suelo con un tremendo impulso que hizo ruido en toda la habitación. _¡Tenía que huir! ¡Rayan estaba loco!_ A cualquier parte, solo tenía que mover sus pies e ir a donde Rayan no estuviera... De repente, pensó que podía ser posible salir así que puso la mano en el suelo para darse impulso y corrió de nuevo en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, Rayan se acercó a él, le agarró la cabeza, la tiró hacia atrás, y **"Puck".** _Aventó a Naito a la cama lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volar._ No fue una sorpresa que incluso lo tirara del colchón. Mientras gemía y levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, Rayan instintivamente le dio una bofetada a Naito en la mejilla que pareció doblarle la piel de la cara a la mitad...

Naito, quien fue golpeado, fue cegado también en un segundo. Era un ataque específico en la mejilla, pero se sintió como si le hubieran dado directamente en el cráneo... _Rayan abrió los ojos de par en par porque estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho._ La mano del chico estaba temblando y notó entonces que los dos se habían quedado sin aliento y por consiguiente, en un silencio aterrador. Los labios de Rayan se estaban sacudiendo y no pudo hacer nada cuando observó a Naito, saliendo de la habitación como si estuviera concentrando todavía toda su energía en huir de él. La parte inferior de su cuerpo le dolía tanto, _¿Y qué podía hacer realmente en esta situación?_ Se dio cuenta en cuanto le cruzó la cara, _le dolía más el corazón que la mejilla_. Un tremendo dolor que subió e hizo que su pecho se bloqueara. Como si una piedra estuviera aplastando sus vías respiratorias hasta hacer que no pudiera respirar correctamente. Naito se cayó, comenzó a arrastrarse _y eso fue todo._ La tensión en el cuerpo se alivió y pensó, increíblemente derrotado: _**"Cuando me despierte, ¿Todo habrá terminado?"**_ Estaba cansado y cerró los ojos para esperar por un deseo que no se haría realidad pero que era lo mejor que podía pedir estando tan mareado. Naito dejó ir su mente y mientras se quedaba dormido, Rayan solo pudo sentarse en el sofá y poner una expresión increíblemente desesperada. Estaba viendo a la nada. Dios mío _¿Qué había hecho?_ Violó a Naito, que estaba dormido, y a Naito, que se rebeló, incluso le había pegado. _No estaba cuerdo_. Lo golpearon en la mejilla y lo siguiente que vio, fue todo con una mirada total y completamente en blanco. El rostro de Naito seguía flotando, como en una fantasía... Rayan se cubrió la cara pero los ojos de Naito vinieron a su mente igual. Como un tornado.

_Lo había roto._

Debería haberlo apreciado y consolado y en su lugar, Rayan miró la mano que había golpeado a Naito segundos atrás. La que abofeteó al chico en la mejilla. Había querido tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo fuerte diciendo **que lo sentía** , pero no había logrado hacerlo en absoluto porque tenía miedo de encontrar sus ojos y por consiguiente, ver en ellos su terrible odio contra él. De repente, _estaba cambiando hasta volverse de forma similar al hombre que lo había destruido_. Había dicho que amaba a Naito pero ahora actuaba igual a si no le importara lo que pasara con su mente.

**"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?"**

Rayan levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta. Cabello rojo, ojos azules, exótico. No era otro que el guapo señor **Ruscha**. Con una risa fascinante, Ruscha caminó frente a él y vertió alcohol de inmediato en una taza transparente que ya tenía preparada. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, se sentó en el sofá de un solo asiento y levantó las piernas para comenzar a cruzar una sobre la otra como si se sintiera un gato. Se sirvió media bebida en un vaso y luego, mientras veía a Rayan, mirando la taza en silencio, se rió.

**"¿Estás bien? Escuché el sonido de tu pelea allá afuera, así que estaba preocupado."**

**"¿Lo escuchaste todo?"**

El rostro de Rayan se volvió tembloroso. Ruscha se encogió de hombros en broma y después de haber terminado de beber dos veces en un impresionante impulso, se sirvió un vaso nuevo de alcohol y se rió a carcajadas.

**"Sabes que el aislamiento acústico es deficiente aquí. Lo hiciste todo tan** **descuidadamente** **y luego lograste** **desmayarlo** **. Creo que es demasiado para ti así que ¿Y si solo te escapas?"**

**"… ¿Quieres que huya?"**

Rayan levantó el vaso mientras murmuraba estas palabras con una voz sorprendentemente fría. Tomó un sorbo de alcohol y miró a Ruscha...

**"¿Y Elsie?"**

**"No va a ir a ningún lado".** Ruscha dejó de hablar en tono casual. Miró a Rayan y abrió la boca: **"Si no hay evidencia, más evidencia, debe ser liberado a primera hora. Ahora hay pruebas insuficientes para los nobles y eso va también para Elsie. Excepto por algunos que fueron capturados, casi todo se llevará a cabo de forma extra oficial. Originalmente, este es el caso de todos ellos. No hay nada que puedas hacer".**

Ruscha se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. _Rayan lógicamente también sabía sobre esta posibilidad._ Los nobles, que ahora estaban siendo arrestados, serían conmutados o puestos en libertad condicional tan rápido como un silbido.

**"¿Conseguiste un barco?"**

**"¿Te irás con ese jovencito? Viéndote hacer tanto drama, honestamente no creo que él quiera ir contigo."**

Rayan cerró la boca ante sus palabras. La sonrisa de Ruscha comenzó a borrarse cuando llevó la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente hacia adelante para tener una conversación casual con él. Las manos del hombre tenían muchas cicatrices, podía verlas desde todas direcciones porque deliberadamente, Ruscha había girado su vaso con las yemas de los dedos antes de beber muy lentamente de él... Abrió la boca y se secó los labios húmedos de alcohol.

**"Es difícil obligar a alguien que no coopera. Para lo demás, ya tengo un documento falsificado y un barco también. ¿Puedes hacer todo utilizando tu propio poder?"**

**"Estoy preocupado porque... Naito está loco ahora."**

**"Entonces mételo en un hospital psiquiátrico".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Es mejor que huir con él. Vas a tener una identidad falsa de todos modos así que solo dame dinero para que te lo arregle. Si lo pones en un hospital, llevará un tiempo encontrarlo".**

Rayan, emocionado por las plausibles palabras, negó con la cabeza. Naito había sido encarcelado anteriormente así que no podía limitarlo de nuevo ni tan violentamente. Cuando Rayan convirtió su cara en una en mal estado, Ruscha negó con la cabeza, tiró el pasaporte falso que había hecho de antemano sobre la mesita de centro y se encogió de hombros.

**"Sal de aquí antes de que liberen a Elsie y huye. Corre y encuentra la forma de hacerlo para siempre."**

_Ruscha_ _le dio la espalda sin remordimientos._ Lo que hizo por él fue preparar un barco y crear un pasaporte falso. Ruscha ya no pintaba nada en esa escena y era un sello suyo desaparecer después de recibir el dinero. Rayan, que lo vio salir con una infinita pulcritud, suspiró y luego fue directo a Naito para llevárselo al cuarto. Lo miró. _¿Realmente debería volver a la capital según los deseos de Naito?_ Sonaba convincente pero su corazón no lo toleró. El sentimiento de traición junto con el amor por Naito, era increíblemente doloroso e intenso como para poderlo manejar ahora.

**"No puedo dejarte ir".**

Rayan murmuró, mirando la habitación en la que Naito estaba durmiendo. Había dejado todo por él y había llegado a un extremo en que no podía solo perderlo. Lamentó haberle pegado a Naito, pero lo demás estaba claro en el fondo de su corazón. No dejaría ir a Naito, no dejaría que se le escapara. Rayan miró las pastillas para dormir que Ruscha le había dado en caso de que lo necesitara y pensó que definitivamente, si lo hacía dormir todo el tiempo entonces no podría ni pensaría en escapar. Rayan simplemente decidió sostener la medicina y aferrarse a ella como si fuera magia. Se rió.

**"Discúlpame, Naito".**

Rayan abrió la puerta.


	20. 19

Frente a la fiscalía central de la capital, se agolparon numerosos reporteros y cadenas de televisión. La noticia se había vendido como pan caliente en estos días. Todo el país quedó paralizado por el **_"Incidente de gangbang del partido comunista del Gran Duque de Alassis"._** Pocos nobles fueron condenados y arrestados debido a las pruebas encontradas en su contra pero, como era evidente, muchísimos otros no. La investigación no pudo avanzar correctamente por el camino deseado. El cuerpo de la mujer ya había sido incinerado y lógicamente, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desapareció. Aquellos que buscaban al _"hombre que creció como huérfano y consiguió un trabajo en la tienda de Elsie"_ no tuvieron suerte e incluso en el lugar donde se decía que se eliminaban los cuerpos, solo se dejaron los registros necesaria como para procesar todo muy vagamente. Por supuesto, lo de la prostituta fue una muerte lamentable, pero la gente estaba más preocupada por la caída de los nobles involucrados en este incidente. _Estaban más interesados en las caras._ Entre ellos, fue el Gran **Duque Alassis** el que pasó a primer plano. **Elsie J. Altar** tenía muchísima suerte. Afortunadamente, su sombra todavía era lo bastante oscura y estaba menos expuesto que todos los demás. Por supuesto que también evitaba las cámaras de los reporteros, nunca daba entrevistas y tenía un perfil tan bajo y excelente que incluso daba miedo. Frente a Elsie, recientemente liberado, los reporteros corrieron como un grupo de monjes y tomaron los micrófonos para empujarlos hasta su boca. Y cada vez, Elsie J. Altar sonreía con una peculiar sonrisa extranjera.

**"Lo siento por los problemas cometidos."**

Como le dijo el abogado, después de solo decir eso, se subió al auto y cerró todas las ventanas para poner también cada uno de los seguros. Debido a los reporteros, no podía seguir su único rumbo hacia adelante así que el conductor miró a Elsie a los ojos para preguntarle que tenían que hacer exactamente. _Elsie estaba más que enojado._ Lejos de hablar, miró al frente con un rostro inexpresivo, manteniendo su cintura erguida y la vista hacia adelante. Era elegante y casual, como una pintura. Además, se soltaba sutilmente de él una atmósfera que gritaba que era intocable y superior. En su estado de ánimo, el conductor, tan abrumado como él, tocó el volante con cara de impaciencia y comenzó a mover un poquito el acelerador. Estaban avanzando a paso lento y los reporteros no tuvieron más opción que retroceder con pesar. Solo después de que desaparecieron por completo, el auto entró en la autopista de 8 carriles.

**"Presidente, ¿Le gustaría fumar?"**

El viejo amigo y nueva mano derecha de Elsie, **Elric** **Rowden** , le entregó un cigarrillo importado de un estuche de caoba. Elsie asintió, extendió la mano y lo encendió para aspirar profundamente todo el humo. No estaba actuando como el mismo de siempre, ni siquiera cuando recibió el cenicero portátil de las manos tan largas del hombre. Puso la ceniza, miró por la ventana y comenzó a sentir que Elric estaba mirando tan atentamente que Elsie se tuvo que quitar el cigarrillo de la boca solo para comenzar a reír.

**"¿Por qué te portas así?"**

Habló amablemente, pero el terco rostro de Elric no se movió ni un centímetro. Había nubes de lluvia, un viento frío y como las ramas pesadas de un árbol, el rostro de Elric estaba increíblemente oscuro y duro. El auto estaba afuera de la intersección de la oficina del fiscal y al entrar, Elric finalmente abrió la boca:

**"Le diré de antemano, que lo siento mucho señor presidente".**

**"¿Qué es? ¿Naito está realmente embarazado?"**

Los ojos de Elsie brillaron. Por un momento, parecía feliz.

**"No. Todavía no..."**

**"Ah, eso es triste. Estaba muy emocionado de pensar que lo había logrado".**

**"No es tan importante ahora, Elsie... Tengo que decirte que, Naito fue secuestrado."**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Elsie se desvaneció y luego simplemente comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado un chiste maravilloso. El cambio de Elsie hizo que Elric tragara saliva y pensó por un momento que su amigo finalmente se había echado a perder. _Un loco más que loco_. Elric sabía que Elsie amaba a su hijo, entendía lo obsesionado que estaba con él y lo loco que le ponía no tenerlo entre sus brazos. Entonces, mientras Elsie estaba siendo investigado, Elric tenía que haber vigilado a Naito como si fuera su propio artículo importante. _No lo hizo bien._ Rayan era hijo del Duque de Jodrick y sus influencias le hicieron entender como paralizar el circuito cerrado de televisión de la mansión para llevarse a Naito. A expensas de ese día, los que habían estado allí dijeron que desaparecieron como si fueran un espejismo. Al ver una cama vacía, apresuradamente comenzaron a ver el circuito cerrado de televisión y los historiales junto con las credenciales de cada uno de los empleados, pero ya se habían borrado todos los registros.

Y las cosas se volvieron todavía más locas cuando la señora **Lysa de Jodrick** se enteró de que su hijo menor había desaparecido. Estaba histérica, luchando por encontrarlo a casa segundo. Al parecer, incluso había contratado a alguien especializado en rescates.

**"¿Qué sabemos de Rayan?"**

Como esperaba, realizó una pregunta bastante precisa. Elric respondió con calma:

**"No lo sé. La tierra se lo tragó".**

Elsie miró hacia la ventana, todavía con una cara increíblemente inexpresiva. Elric no podía entender lo que estaba pensando porque Elsie estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo en ese momento. Más de lo que esperaba. Se golpeó las rodillas con el dedo índice y luego separó los labios para decir:

**"Voy a ver al duque de Jodrick".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Tengo que conocer a Lysa".**

Elric intentó preguntarle a Elsie **_qué demonios estaba diciendo_** , pero el hombre ya parecía tenerlo todo perfectamente planeado en su maleta. Como si hubiera una chispa en su cabeza, dijo con una sonrisa confiada:

**"No voy a poder hacerlo solo. Si voy con Lysaffone, esto terminará fácilmente".**

**"Oye, también conozco al Duque Jodrick ¿De acuerdo? Y tal vez las cosas salieron bien con él pero Naito y ese tipo de relación con su hijo... Yo no creo que debas... "**

**"No te preocupes. No tengo ninguna intención de ir tan lejos".**

Elsie, que cortó las palabras de Elric y habló con una increíble pulcritud, apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente en el asiento. Parecía lento, pero su rabia estaba hirviendo desde la base de su estómago. Cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a frotarlos de abajo para arriba... El día estaba despejado, acababa de ser liberado y perdonado y solamente podía pensar que Rayan era un maldito hijo de puta que seguramente había tocado la verga de su hijo. Elsie abrió los ojos y murmuró con un rostro sereno:

**"Debería haberlo matado desde que lo conocí..."**

Elric miró a Elsie como si fuera patético.

**"Loco. Rayan es el hijo menor del duque. No lo mates".**

**"Podría al menos cortarle la pierna".**

**"Si el duque descubriera tus pensamientos, te mataría. Y lo hará cruelmente además ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Lo vas a estropear? ¡Ponte firme, hombre! No importa cuanto te guste acostarte con tu propio hijo, ¡No puedes arruinar tu trabajo también cuando parece que es tu mejor carta!"**

Elric siempre empujaba a Elsie hacía la parte realista del mundo, aunque ahora no parecía estar funcionando a la perfección. Se sentía como si todo se estuviera arruinando lentamente frente a sus narices, así que lo volvió a intentar:

**"¡Deja a Rayan Jodrick en paz, joder! Vamos a concentrarnos solo en tu hijo".**

**"Lo sé... Lo sé pero no sé si puedo soportarlo".**

Elsie finalmente se rió a carcajadas. 

El duque Jodrick, orgulloso de la riqueza que se había transmitido de generación en generación, vivía en un castillo rodeado de puro bosque. El segundo castillo más grande de la capital, aparentemente. Elsie tenía una sonrisa inmensa mientras pensaba en esto.

**"Además, ¿A quién va a a interesarle su cadáver después de este terrible escándalo? Yo no soy el único contra él, ya sabes".**

Elric finalmente se enojó.

**"¡Elsie!"**

**"¡Pero puedo ofrecerle una última follada antes! Maldición..."**

Elsie, que ignoró ligeramente los gritos del hombre, cerró el botón de su chaqueta y se cerró las mangas. Aclaró su voz y se disfrazó como el padre más amable y dulce del mundo entero, _aunque en solo unos segundos había comenzado a formar un montón de ideas para matarlos a todos_. Decía **"Quiero cortarle las piernas y ahora también quiero cortarle la verga".** Era un rostro tan pulcro que Elric no podía pensar que fuera el mismo hombre. Su cabello negro le cubría la frente y gracias a esto, la atmósfera a su alrededor parecía volverse tan suave que era hasta desconcertante. Sus ojos morados parecían joyas transparentes, era reluciente y sensual y sus 38 años de edad parecían haberlo añejado como un buen vino.

**"Entonces, vayamos con Jodrick".**

La luz del sol se había extendido en línea recta, iluminando suavemente el castillo que de por si parecía ser poco común. Los rayos dorados en las ramas y hojas se veía como el terciopelo y no lo hacía parecer como si fuera un frío y duro invierno. En realidad, hasta se sentía suave y cálido. Elsie ya se había quitado el abrigo y ahora caminaba como si fueran sus propios terrenos...

Al igual que como pasaba con el duque Jodrick, todas las pequeñas cosas en Elsie estaban llenas de elegancia. Utilizaba guantes de cuero que se veían particularmente finos cuando sus manos tocaron el adorno de la puerta. Era un pomo de arena blanca que simbolizaba el escudo del duque de Jodrick. Leones rugiendo con ojos azules que absorbían la luz tal y como venía. Era zafiro. Un zafiro que brillaba sin impureza alguna.   
Elsie, con los labios torcidos suavemente, abrió la puerta y puso sus manos cuidadosamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Le había tomado 20 minutos conducir hasta **Goseong** para ver al duque Jodrick y ahora tenía que esperar otros 5 minutos frente a esta puerta gigante de hierro. El duque Jodrick estaba ya acostado en la cama pero su mujer, a quien todos llamaban _"pavo real",_ estaba lista para recibirle. En su mente, Elsie vio el rostro de Lysa Jodrick, a quien había conocido unas pocas veces en el pasado.

Entró al pasillo, con un hombre bajito a su lado repitiendo:

**"Lamento haberle hecho esperar tanto tiempo".**

Cuando los zapatos brillantes de Elsie tocaron el suelo, empezando por el mayordomo principal hasta la pequeña mujer del fondo, cada uno de los asistentes le dieron la bienvenida doblando sus cinturas en un ángulo de noventa grados. Elsie había estado practicado innumerables veces este modismo y le gustaba actuar como ellos para intentar impresionarlos. Puso una sonrisa visible en sus labios y asintió, diciendo que estaba muy agradecido por sus muestras tan sinceras de cordialidad. La mayordomo principal era una mujer de rostro joven. Con su cabello castaño oscuro rizado y maquillaje modesto, tenía un aspecto robótico en sus labios y un montón de arrugas esparcidas por áreas específicas. Había una atmósfera en ellos que no iba del todo bien con el castillo en el que trabajaban, probablemente por el traje que llevaban. A diferencia de lo que había visto en dramas o películas, tenían una chaqueta simple de un botón, una camisa de vestir blanca sin cuello y las rodillas desnudas. Una falda de tablones. _Las piernas que salían de ella eran muy atractivas_. Elsie entregó su abrigo y entonces un hombre se acercó cortésmente y lo recibió. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó a un lado sin decir nada.

Elsie abrió lentamente los labios.

**"¿Qué pasa con el pavo real?"**

**"Está esperando en la sala de recepción. Yo le guiaré."**

No había ascensores ni escaleras mecánicas, por lo que solo podían recorrer todos los kilómetros de casa andando a pie. _Fue molesto hacerlo de esta manera._ El castillo parecía consumir decenas importantes de minutos cada vez que se movía y por consiguiente, no había nada de practicidad. A Elsie le pareció evidente que era por este tipo de casos que muchos nobles dejaban viejos castillos abandonados a su suerte. Había muchos que ya nadie quería. Sin embargo, el duque Jodrick vivía aparentemente bien aún así.

Caminó un rato y finalmente llegó al salón. En el centro, en la parte superior de una mesa de invitados, estaba la madre de Rayan, temblorosa y utilizando un vestido sin decorar completamente negro y con una capa de piel muy exagerada. Tan pronto como vio a Elsie, se levantó de un salto y se acercó como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde el amanecer. Mirándole la cara, pintada de un color rojo intenso, Elsie no pudo evitar soltar una burla por dentro aunque por fuera le mostrara que la entendía desde el fondo de su alma. Elsie se juntó a ella, igual a si fueran amigos, y le puso la mano en la espalda.

**"Lamento verle en este momento tan delicado, duque Elsie. Pero mi hijo... ¡No podía esperar porque mi hijo parecía estar involucrado en algo atroz!"**

**"¿Sabes dónde está Rayan?"**

_¿Es porque su cabello es rubio que parece estar hecha de oro fundido? **Lysaffone**_ **Jodrick** era como una niña. Su mano era más pequeña que la mujer promedio, por lo que daba la ilusión de ser más débil también. Sus grandes ojos azules temblaban de ansiedad y ciertamente, parecía la esposa de un rey más que de un duque cualquiera. En sus ojos morados, _Elsie podía ver que Lysaffone estaba más apegada a él de lo que debería estarlo_. Elsie levantó la mano, se estiró y le agarró del brazo. Si no la sostenía, parecía que Lysaffone se iba a caer.

**"No. Dígame usted ¿Sabe qué pasa? Mi hijo ha desaparecido también y han pasado tres días desde entonces. Supongo que sabe que mi preocupación es evidente".**

**"No lo sé... Sin embargo, entiendo una cosa. Se lo contaré".**

Elsie sonrió. Las mejillas de Lysaffone eran muy delgadas y bonitas pero él sintió únicamente unas inmensas ganas de abofetearla justo allí. Abofetearla, estrangularla, gritarle que su puto hijo se había llevado a su amante con él y que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera al infierno. Quería hacerlo, pero presionó todas esas palabras con fuerza en su garganta De hecho, Elsie no necesitaba su fuerza porque no quería pelear. Solo había una razón para visitarla: _Quería obtener su permiso._ Lysaffone se sorprendió tardíamente al descubrir que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Casi bastante íntimos. Dio un paso atrás y entonces un ligero rubor flotó sobre la piel de sus pómulos. El hombre sonrió otra vez... A veces, las personas se volvían agradables y abrían bien la boca al tratar con personas hermosas.

**"Ah, lo siento. Siéntese, por favor."**

**"Sí."**

Elsie se sentó en la silla que el asistente tiró hacia atrás.

**"¿Qué puedo darle, duque? Solo hable."**

**"Oh, estoy bien con un vaso de agua tibia".**

Lysaffone le dijo al mayordomo, que estaba esperando detrás de ella, que trajera una taza de agua y café. El hombre asintió, desapareció del salón y justo después de que ya no quedara ni un solo intruso, Lysaffone y Elsie permanecieron sumergidos en un completo e incómodo silencio _¿Le dolía la cabeza?_ Lysaffone estaba en la silla, apoyada en su espalda y abriendo la boca en una postura somnolienta.

 **"Todo lo que sé es que el niño contrató a un corredor. Dijo que era famoso. Se llama Ruscha** **Bordeaux** **y tiene 32 años...** **Pero ni Rayan ni el hombre parecen haberse visto en persona. El último lugar al que contactó fue una empresa de limpieza profesional. Eso es lo que he descubierto. Ahora estoy buscando a alguien para que me diga más ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? No entiendo a mi hijo. Rayan, conociendo a un corredor, entrando en una empresa de limpieza y disfrazándose para hacer quien sabe que cosa."**

 **Isaac** , su hijo mayor, fue llevado a la fiscalía por cargos de agresión sexual y ahora **Rayan** no estaba en casa. Además, era gay y estaba saliendo con el amante e hijo del señor Elsie _¿Cómo reaccionaría esa pobre mujer cuando escuchara esto? ¿Qué cara pondría si se confesara frente a ella?_ Se tragó una risa y después, Elsie buscó el vaso de agua tibia para lograr hacer una mejor interpretación. En este caso, debería estar fingiendo un estado mental complicado así que se inclinó completamente para adelante. Su flequillo fluyó hacia abajo y le cubrió levemente los ojos. Gracias a ello, su semblante parecía melancólico y comenzó hasta a parecer un honesto hombre afligido y preocupado. El comportamiento vacilante de Elsie provocó que Lysaffone se pusiera nerviosa.

**"Vamos, hable conmigo. ¿Qué cree que está pasando? ¿Es muy malo?"**

**"¿Sabía que Rayan y Naito han estado teniendo una relación sentimental durante ya bastante tiempo? "**

Preguntó Elsie, quien hablaba como si estuviera confesando un crimen mortal. Lysaffone se tocó los labios y después de un tiempo considerable, con una triste sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y se puso a decir que **NO**. Se colocó la mano en la frente y minutos después comenzó a rascarse de un modo bastante compulsivo.

**"Ya veo..."**

**"Lo supe recientemente".**

Elsie actuaba como un padre sorprendido y avergonzado de contar un secreto así de íntimo. Tal vez fuera porque el flequillo lo estaba cubriendo pero, como una bestia herida, sus ojos estaban llenos de un increíble dolor. _Esos ojos lograron que el corazón de la mujer se acelerara._

**"Le causará un gran problema al duque que yo diga esto, pero... "**

**"Está bien. Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que nos hizo."**

Elsie asintió con la cabeza cuando la escuchó.

 **"Le dije a mi Naito:** _**Si estás saliendo con Rayan, será mejor que lo hagas en secreto** _ **. Él siempre a tenido mi completo apoyo, ya sabe. Rayan es el hijo del duque que ha hecho un gran trabajo en nuestra nación y por eso estaba muy preocupado por él también. Aunque nuestro país no discrimina contra la homosexualidad, usted sabe que eso no significa que sea un país amigo. ¿No es una historia delicada especialmente para personas de alto rango?"**

Por supuesto que había homosexuales entre los nobles. Sin embargo, todos ellos disfrutaban abiertamente porque se beneficiaban de lo que conseguían con su dinero y su poder. Cuando este país era antiguo, las palabras de un rey casi destruyeron el país debido a sus amantes del mismo sexo y por lo tanto, aún más nobles consideraban la homosexualidad como un área prohibida. Ahora, Elsie estaba fingiendo estar de acuerdo con los sentimientos de los muchachos y estar haciendo todo este servicio de investigación por ella y el bienestar de su familia así que Lysaffone extendió las manos fácilmente hacía él y se dejó llevar. Elsie continuó la historia en un tono tranquilo.

**"Pero Naito es rebelde y terminó por sacar un celular a nombre de otra persona. Intentó huir con Rayan con la excusa de que serían valientes y expondrían su amor y, conociendo eso, temiendo por él es que encerré a mi hijo en casa. No quería que hubiera rumores y que hicieran tener a mi amado muchacho en un hospital para desequilibrados. Encerré a mi Naito por un tiempo y creí que mejoraría si lo persuadía. En realidad, después de eso Naito fue aún más abierto conmigo en cuanto a sus sentimientos así que creí en él y en qué lo superariamos juntos".**

Elsie, que dejó de hablar, se envolvió la cara con la mano. Su palma estaba completamente en su frente así que no se notó cuando comenzó a reír... Ella también estaba cayendo en su humo negro así que consideraba que era algo increíblemente divertido de ver. Con una dura sonrisa, Elsie bajó los dedos de su cara y la miró para intentar transmitirle más de sus _sentimientos falsos_. Y mientras una energía extraña circulaba alrededor de sus ojos, Lysaffone agarró el borde de su capa sin saberlo y se estremeció.

**"Dios, lo siento tanto..."**

Elsie agarró el vaso, con la mirada baja, y se humedeció ligeramente la boca con el agua tibia. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, la voz se le bloqueó y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes. _Era como si contuviera su llanto._

**"Señora, después de la muerte de mi amada esposa, perdí la relación con mi muchacho. Regresó junto a mi apenas hace unos años y entonces, un día, llega llorando y me dice todas las cosas que tiene que mantener en secreto. Me pide ayuda con sus problemas y me cuenta cosas que hacen que sienta que mi trabajo como hombre de familia fue de lo peor. Entonces lo supe, que de ese momento en adelante tenía que ser el mejor padre del mundo. Decidí hacer todo lo posible, cada cosa que estuviera en mis manos, por Naito y por Rayan. Su hijo es mi hijo, Lysaffone."**

Y eso no era mentira. Por supuesto que lo había ayudado con su problema homosexual y el problema que tenía con su horrible novio, _haciéndole el amor como nadie en su vida se lo había hecho._ Ah, su cuerpo blanco y su calor le estaban haciendo doler la ingle. Esas lágrimas en esos bonitos ojos azules. Esa voz, esos jadeos... Y ahora ese hijo de puta de Jodrick le estaba robando a su hijo. _¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía dejarlo ir?_ Quería matarlo, partirlo a la mitad y todavía así cortarlo en más trozos y dárselos a comer a sus padres. Se lamió el labio inferior con la lengua y volvió a carraspear la garganta. Lysaffone, que vio esa apariencia tan terrible y triste, se sonrojó levemente y tosió como si estuviera avergonzada. Elsie era un hombre que se sentía reverente, _como un sacerdote._

**"Lo siento. De repente, Rayan entró a la mansión y encontró a mi hijo..."**

Pensando en ese día, Elsie torció la boca. Como si la atmósfera piadosa se estuviera tambaleando, desapareció y una sonrisa amarga y espeluznante colgó entonces alrededor de toda su boca. Los ojos de Elsie se volvieron pequeños y apagados y luego se pusieron rojos. El hombre gimió:

 **"Rayan trató de** **violarlo** **".**

**"¡Dios!"**

**"Si mis guardaespaldas no me hubieran dicho sobre lo que ocurría, Rayan habría seguido la misma actitud que el joven Isaac**. **Pero aunque lo sabía, por el duque que todavía es mi amigo, por el futuro de Rayan y el futuro de mi hijo, decidí cubrir todo hasta hoy. Pero eso no es suficiente ahora. Tan pronto como vaya a la fiscalía, las cosas se volverán muy fuertes mi señora. Secuestró a mi hijo y tal vez ahora hasta lo hirió."**

Sorprendida y triste, Lysaffone golpeó la mesa y se levantó.

**"¿Es realmente cierto lo que dice?"**

**"Si quieres pruebas, las tengo".**

Lysaffone cerró los ojos en señal de afirmación. Parecía luchar por calmar su áspero aliento, aunque ya era imposible.

**"Hay evidencia de que Rayan secuestró a Naito, y yo estoy pensando presentar cargos contra él. Debo ir a la policía."**

**"¿¡La policía!?"**

La voz de Lysaffone se elevó con bastante miedo. Actualmente estaba trabajando para proteger a Isaac y también estaba sufriendo por el problema de su esposo. Si se denunciaba a la policía que además de su hijo mayor su hijo menor era el autor intelectual de una violación al hijo de un noble, su imagen caería por completo al suelo y nunca volvería a la normalidad. La digna y graciosa Lysaffone ya no estaba allí. Lo que Elsie tenía de frente ahora era a una madre que estaba loca por su hijo. Desesperada. Elsie se inclinó hacia Lysa. El rostro del hombre, que se sentía como una escultura, hizo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior hasta casi arrancarlo de su carne.

**"Por favor, dígame que no es tan tarde duque. Por favor... Por favor."**

**"No lo creo, mi señora. Rayan hizo algo muy malo. Todos necesitamos aprender de nuestros errores."**

**"Ser padre... No significa que uno sepa todo sobre sus hijos. Yo no sabía lo que había hecho. Yo no sabía nada..."**

Lysaffone contuvo la respiración. Parecía estar en problemas, triste y destrozada. Todavía escuchaba el grito de Isaac, pidiendo por su perdón mientras era arrastrado por la fiscalía. ¡Tenía que proteger a sus hijos! Como dijo Elsie, no podían darse el lujo de perder a Rayan. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que fuera falso pero entonces _¿Por qué Elsie había parecido estar allí sin importar los riesgos que corriera?_ Y además, su hijo también estaba involucrado.

Como dijo Elsie, parecía que era necesario cooperar con él para el futuro de todos.

**"Por favor, entiendo que debe concentrarse en encontrar a Naito, pero haga algo también por mi niño. El nombre de Rayan... Si pudiera no mencionarlo, tanto como sea posible."**

Elsie se rió suavemente.

**"Si busca y encuentra a Rayan, traígalo primero conmigo. Por favor..."**

**"Y si Rayan intenta escapar de nuevo, ¿Qué debo hacer? No creo que pueda apuntarle con mi pistola."**

Elsie murmuró esto con una actitud que gritaba que estaba en problemas. Era el hijo del duque y obviamente había cosas que podía y no podía hacer. Lysaffone silenciosamente miró su taza y bebió el café frío a sorbos.

 **"Lo importante en este momento no es cómo atraparlo, sino atraparlo rápidamente..."** Lysaffone dejó de hablar y exhaló un largo suspiro. **"Si la situación no puede controlarse rápidamente, por favor elija un medio para capturarlo que no sea... Muy agresivo."**

**"¿Quiere decir que está bien lastimarlo un poco?"**

Preguntó Elsie, haciendo brillar sus ojos. Lysaffone, que estaba preocupada, abrió la boca.

**"No le haga mucho daño, duque Elsie. Porque ese niño es mi hijo".**

Ella respondió con una expresión bastante poderosa, todavía viendo su rostro reflejado en el agua negra de su café. Cuando comenzó a tocar el cristal con su dedo, pareció como si el sueño que estuviera teniendo se estuviese distorsionando hasta el punto en que su rostro se convirtió en un desastre. El rostro de Isaac, que lloró mientras la fiscalía lo arrastraba, se superpuso a todo nuevamente. Incluso si Isaac estaba en libertad condicional, sabía lo que vendría. Tendría que pasar toda su vida en un hospital psiquiátrico, argumentando desequilibrio mental por culpa de su padre. Sin embargo, no quería enviar también a un hospital psiquiátrico a su pequeño Rayan.

**"Es suficiente con Isaac".**

Habiendo concluido con sus palabras, Lysaffone comenzó a levantarse. Con cara cansada, como si ya hubiera tomado una decisión, estaba más apagada pero también, con unos ojos más agresivos que nunca antes. El hombre frente a ella tenía una sonrisa que parecía dibujada con un pincel de punta fina por lo que, ante este gesto, ella sonrió y se rió al final. Susurró, en una postura que parecía de amantes pero que tenía una tensión apretada entre los dos:

 **"Envíeme las pruebas que** **incriminan** **a mi hijo".**

**"Haré lo que quiera".**

Elsie levantó la diminuta mano de la mujer y lentamente, en el dorso de su piel palida como cera, los labios de Elsie finalmente la tocaron. Solo había allí unos hermosos ojos morados, pero el corazón de Lysaffone pareció detenerse en un segundo. A parte de su atractivo aspecto, era un hombre muy seductor. Y era evidente que él parecía saber que los nobles estaban entusiasmados con esto.

**"Si tienes algo más que quiera de mí, por favor, dímelo. Por orden del duque, yo lo cumpliré."**

Elsie, quien agregó eso, se levantó. Mandó sus saludos corteses al duque, se despidió de la mujer y salió por la puerta principal. Lysaffone, quien confirmó la desaparición de Elsie, llamó a la secretaria de inmediato y tan pronto como se acercó, Lysaffone le entregó la capa que tenía sobre los hombros y dijo:

 **"Mientras perseguimos a Ruscha** **Bordeaux** **, haremos lo que el duque nos ha dicho."** Lysaffone, que se tragó un aliento reprimido, agregó, frunciendo el ceño. **"Tendremos que investigar también a Rayan".**


	21. 20

Después de reunirse con la mujer del duque Jodrick, Elsie fue directamente rumbo a su oficina. Y tan pronto como llegó, la ira que había reprimido durante todo este tiempo estalló de un modo bastante explosivo. Su oficina se arruinó en un instante, convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla con papeles y muebles completamente derrumbados y partidos a la mitad. ¡Estaba increíblemente enojado! Más que eso, había perdido por completo la compostura.   
Elsie destrozó todo hasta que la mano comenzó a sangrarle. _Y no fue hasta que cesaron sus gritos histéricos que Elric finalmente pudo entrar para hacerle compañía_. Al hacerlo, lo primero que saludó al hombre fue una estatua diseñada a la medida, tan increíblemente rota que no se pudo reconocer la forma original. Una pintura de miles de dólares también estaba vuelta pedazos y no podía decir mucho de sus enciclopedias.

Elric dejó en paz su mano ensangrentada, se sentó en el sofá de la esquina y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperaba por alguna otra de sus extrañas indicaciones. Sin embargo, los segundos se volvieron minutos y Elsie no pareció mostrar ni la más mínima señal de algún cambio. _Elric finalmente se acercó_ , sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca a su jefe. Elsie levantó los ojos pero Elric solo se cruzó de brazos:

**"No puedes hacer esto todo el tiempo, hombre."**

**"Prepara tu motosierra".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

Elsie sonrió mientras masticaba el filtro del cigarrillo. Después, le prendió fuego y volvió a repetir _**"Prepara la motosierra."**_

Con su mano fuerte, barrió el flequillo que le fluía hacia abajo. Incluso sin importarle dejar sangre en su rostro...

**"Prepara la motosierra".**

**"… ¿Realmente vas a cortarlo?"**

**"Sí..."**

Elsie, que respondió con calma, se levantó finalmente del suelo. Elric le había tendido un pañuelo de tela hace unos segundos así que lo había ocupado para envolverse con fuerza la herida de la mano. Aún así, la sangre siguió fluyendo tan constantemente que comenzó a considerar la opción de que todavía tuviera un pedazo de cerámica incrustada justo bajo la piel.

Elsie, quien de todos modos mostraba una expresión casual a pesar del dolor que experimentaba, dijo: **"Estoy... Muy, muy desesperado en este momento. No sé qué hacer".**

**"Oye, solo necesitas traer a Naito. No toques a Rayan".**

Los ojos de Elric brillaron con frialdad. Elsie lanzó una mirada sarcástica:

**"Cállate y haz lo que te dije. Ve por el helicóptero".**

Al referirse al helicóptero que solía utilizar para sus viajes de negocios, Elric entrecerró los ojos.

**"¿Sabes dónde está Rayan?"**

**"No. Pero si sé de alguien..."**

**"¿Quién?"**

Elsie respondió como si le molestara estar compartiendo todo lo que encontraba.

 **"Ruscha Bordeaux. El pavo real lo encontró y me mandó su ubicación hace un minuto".** Elsie suspiró y pareció crear más presión en el pañuelo sobre sus dedos. **"Los niños son tan molestos ¿No crees?** **"**


	22. 21

Rayan se paró frente a la cama donde Naito estaba durmiendo como si estuviera muerto. Se veía tan sudado que el cabello negro lo tenía completamente esparcido sobre la sábana blanca. Su piel expuesta parecía lechosa y dulce como crema fresca y sus labios lucían igual a si tuviese rubor. Rayan pasó su dedo por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Los músculos envueltos alrededor de su piel eran atractivos y a medida que descendía cada vez más, sentía sus articulaciones definidas y unos huesos duros e increíblemente estables. Su cuerpo podía estar menos grueso que antes pero sus músculos aún se movían con bastante vitalidad. Seguramente había quedado debilitado como consecuencia del encierro así que lo único que podía agradecerle a su padre, era esto: _Naito estaba débil y no podía rebelarse adecuadamente contra él_. Si hubiera sido el Naito de antes de ser encarcelado, Rayan no lo habría detenido ni en un millón de años.

Rayan, con una sonrisa torcida alrededor de su boca, comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Naito. Lo extendió hasta conseguir que quedara muy abierto y luego colocó un dedo entre el orificio hinchado y el semen blanquecino que bajaba por su ingle. Las marcas de hematomas eran visibles desde todos direcciones, como un espectáculo terrible. Sin embargo, Rayan estaba fascinado con la imagen. Quería entrar nuevamente en ese agujero que apretaba su pene, agarrar el cuello de Naito y aplastar el ano que se había abierto bajo su poder. Su rostro, que estaba en el frío de la pequeña casa, se enrojecía de placer y los bordes de sus ojos se distorsionaban cuando lo pintaba en sus pupilas. Quería ver sus lágrimas fluyendo de nuevo. Escucharlo pedir por él...

Rayan dejó la pastilla para dormir, que tenía como un salvavidas, en su buró. Naito, _fingiendo estar inconsciente,_ miró a Rayan acariciar su entrepierna, meter los dedos en su ano y entonces, muy lentamente, _de verdad muy lentamente,_ miró a su alrededor y planeó su próximo movimiento... Lo único que podía ver era un soporte junto a la cama y un par de cajas que tenían ropa sin desempacar. Naito extendió los brazos, extendió sus dedos, agarró el soporte y golpeó la cabeza de Rayan sin dudarlo y con toda la fuerza que podía almacenar en su muñeca. El sonido de cristales rotos se extendió desde arriba y terminó por acabar esparciéndose en todas direcciones.

 **"¿Qué...?"**   
  
Rayan levantó la cabeza, haciendo un sonido estúpido con la punta de su lengua cuando se quejó. Su cabello rubio, que era más brillante que la luz del sol al mediodía, se había pintado de sangre y luego esta misma sangre atravesó su rostro pálido hasta comenzar a manchar la sábana con gotas inmensas. A Naito le había dolido el corazón mientras lo veía pero también podía decir que ya había tomado una decisión final. Si de todos modos ya había arruinado a Rayan, entonces estaba bien convertirse en un villano y derrotarlo. ¡Lo iba a hacer caer! Esa era la mejor manera de sortear esta situación y lograr que Rayan volviera a los brazos de su padre, en la capital.

Naito rodó apresuradamente de la cama. Su cuerpo palpitaba, dolía y se tambaleaba pero estaba todavía más convencido de que tenía que salir ahora que Rayan parecía no poder moverse. El hombre miró hacia atrás por un momento y luego se agarró la cabeza ensangrentada como si todavía no comprendiera a ciencia cierta lo que acababa de pasar. _¡No podía despertarse!_ Naito dejó a Rayan, tan confundido como estaba, y salió de la habitación de un modo increíblemente desesperado. Su cuerpo se agitó, se sentía como si pudiera caer al suelo en cualquier momento así que colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y levantó la cintura para intentar tomar un segundo aire. _No podía respirar._ Era demasiado difícil darle fuerza a su espalda porque lo había maltratado durante mucho tiempo así que al menos intentó llegar hasta el sofá de la pequeña sala... _Naito se acercó cojeando y vio un teléfono celular sobre la mesa de café._ Era un teléfono anticuado que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo al momento de oprimir las teclas pero que funcionaba muy bien para las cosas básicas. Naito, quien temblaba, miró la pantalla de bloqueo y presionó el número de 4 dígitos que Rayan y él utilizaban para todas sus cuentas personales. _Una combinación de su cumpleaños y el cumpleaños de Rayan._ Cuando se desbloqueó, su corazón, las yemas de sus dedos y su cabeza comenzaron a sentirse increíblemente revueltos. Recordó a Rayan, que había sido golpeado por él, y entonces su mano se movió más rápido que al inicio para lograr presionar el número de su padre...

Se escuchó un monótono tono de marcación y después, la voz de un hombre, la que tanto quería escuchar, tocando su oreja:   
  
**[Naito.]**   
  
Hubo un crujido.

Sintió que la parte de atrás de su espalda se enfriaba, como si estuviera atrapado en una soga. Apretó el puño y dijo:

 **"Ven por mí".**  
  
Naito, que habló de un modo tembloroso, _no pudo evitar la mano roja que se acercaba por detrás..._

Naito, quien tiró el teléfono al sofá, se tambaleó y perdió completamente su centro mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. _Rayan se rió con una cara extraña_. Tenía un montón de sangre roja en la cabeza, cara y en el cuello también. Estaba empapado y también, infinitamente inquieto. Era una sensación similar a cuando apuñaló a su padre con un cuchillo. Naito dio un paso atrás con sus piernas tambaleantes, chocó contra la pared y luego se dio la vuelta para buscar al menos una ventana. No había ningún lugar al que escapar.   
  
**"¿Me odias tanto?"**  
  
Le había dado miedo verle poner una sonrisa brillante en una cara tan ensangrentada.

 **"Rayan, Rayan esto ya no es sobre nosotros."**  
  
Sin embargo, Rayan ignoró las palabras de Naito y se acercó un paso más hacía adelante. Naito agarró el sofá para intentar poner una barrera y después comenzó a correr otra vez. Había llamado a su padre así que él seguramente ya había descubierto su ubicación. Incluso hasta entonces, si podía ponerse de pie por unos segundos y continuar hablando, al menos tenía que seguir intentando que Rayan pudiera entrar en razón para que detuviera esta locura _¿Y podría hacerlo?_ Se sentía muy poco optimista al respecto.   
  
**"¿No lo sabes todavía? Incluso si tú y yo escapamos ahora, algún día nos atraparán. Además ¿Crees que seremos felices? ¡Venimos de un barrio pobre! Sabes lo terrible que fue, sabes lo mucho que sufrimos."**

Trató de persuadir a Rayan evocando recuerdos difíciles que habían compartido juntos, pero Rayan pareció no querer escucharlo.   
  
**"No tengo ninguna intención de volver a la capital."**  
  
Rayan dio un paso adelante. Naito trató de escapar de él pero descubrió que era demasiado lento como para evitarlo eternamente. La mano de Rayan agarró su cabello con fuerza y luego, tan pronto como lo tiró contra al suelo y la parte superior de su cuerpo tocó el piso duro, los pies de Rayan patearon su costado una vez y otra vez hasta que un pánico tremendo comenzó a inundarlo debido al dolor en el centro del estómago. No hubo tos, pero dolía tanto y tan profundamente que su cuerpo simplemente pareció comenzar a retorcerse y a convulsionar. _Rayan no se detuvo allí y pateó de nuevo a Naito._ Los huesos le crujieron y sintió entonces el mismo dolor intenso que había experimentado al inicio. Cuando Naito estalló en lágrimas de angustia, Rayan, como si no quisiera escucharlo ni mirarlo, golpeó la barbilla de Naito igual a si estuviera pateando una pelota de fútbol. Golpe, golpe, _otro golpe_. Para el momento en que Naito abrió los ojos, se descubrió tirado en el suelo, con una hemorragia nasal impresionante y los ojos nublados.

 **"Detente..."**  
  
Rayan exhaló un aliento salvaje que pareció aumentar en intensidad al momento de agarrarle de nuevo el cabello. Lo subió hasta tenerlo a su altura, incluso aunque luchaba por liberar su cuero del dolor lanzando golpes y arañazos. Al final, Naito, que nunca dejó de rebelarse, finalmente fue arrojado bruscamente en el sofá mientras curvaba la parte superior de su propio cuerpo para protegerse. _El sangrado de su nariz nunca dejó de fluir por su cuerpo desnudo y blanco._

 **"Voy a matar a ese tipo por lo que nos hizo a nosotros dos, te prometo que voy a matarlo."**  
  
Naito volvió a intentar escaparse cuando lo escuchó. Se había levantado del sofá y gateado a otro lado utilizando toda su fuerza y su poder incluso aunque fue atrapado por Rayan segundos más tarde. _Le había torcido completamente el brazo_ _en esta oportunidad_. Escuchó un sonido fangoso y de huesos que salía del área alta de sus hombros y luego, un dolor que nunca había experimentado en su vida exprimiendo su pecho con rabia justo hacia abajo. Naito no podía hacer ningún tipo de sonido así que miró hacia el suelo por un buen rato. Fue tan doloroso, **indescriptible doloroso.** Una punzada en el estómago, costado, mentón y cabeza, todo empujado a la vez y mezclado.   
_Rayan terminó por amarrar los brazos de Naito a su espalda y hacer exactamente lo mismo con sus piernas._ Luego, le obligó a abrir la boca para ponerle una pastilla para dormir y le metió el agua a la fuerza hasta que comenzó a desbordarse por todo su cuello. Naito sentía el pecho, los ojos, la nariz y la boca ardientes y perezosas y al final, con un cuerpo flácido, dijo tristemente a Rayan, quien lo estaba arrastrando por última vez:

**"Por favor, Rayan... Por favor. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No eres así... ¿Por que me estás haciendo esto ahora?"**

Rayan no respondió y en su lugar se dirigió al garaje. Los ojos del hombre eran sólidos, fríos como una roca y extrañamente calculadores cuando pusieron a Naito en el asiento trasero del pequeño vehículo. Luego se subió, arrancó y salió de la casa todavía observando a Naito de vez en cuando, desmayándose mientras ponía unos increíbles ojos en blanco. Se rió, orgulloso por haber detenido a Naito antes de protagonizar una tragedia. Le mostró una sonrisa gigantesca de dientes blancos y dijo: **_"Hay que morir juntos."_** De un modo demasiado convencido para su gusto...

Naito, sorprendido, comenzó a hacer ruiditos que parecían ocasionados por el intenso terror. Quería decirle que **no cometiera una estupidez** y que **se detuviera a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo,** pero Rayan solamente pisó el acelerador para hacer más poderoso el movimiento del vehículo por la calle.   
  
**"Es lo mejor. Es lo mejor para los dos, cariño..."**  
  
 **"Rayan..."**  
  
 **"No te preocupes. Tú y yo moriremos juntos".**  
  
El cuerpo de Naito temblaba de ansiedad. Rayan empujaba la velocidad hasta el final como si estuviera increíblemente decidido a darle fin. Fue una personalidad desconocida así que _¿Qué tenía que decir exactamente ahora para detener esta locura?_ _¿Cómo podía apelar a su razón? ¿Rayan realmente podía volver a la capital sin problemas o debería esperar a que su padre viniera a buscarlo?_ El mismo Naito se sintió tan impotente que pareció no quedarle más remedio que inclinar la cabeza y esperar el horror. Luego, gradualmente, comenzó a sentir que se iba de nuevo... Las pastillas para dormir que Rayan le había dado estaban funcionando excepcionalmente bien así que entendió que si seguía así, entonces en definitiva moriría junto con Rayan sin darle al menos la última oportunidad para pelear. Naito miró por la ventana, dando fuerza a su espíritu. Tenía que esperar a que llegara su padre, no había remedio. _No podía hacer nada con su propio poder._

Naito volvió la cabeza y miró la manera en que pisaba el acelerador, como un maníaco. Vio a Rayan, rubio y manchado de sangre, observando todo el paisaje con ojos oscuros...

 **"Perdón, perdón...."**  
  
Pero el murmullo no se escuchó claramente debido al áspero sonido del automóvil.   
  
Rayan se detuvo en una ciudad casi desierta. Amarró la boca de Naito y salió del auto como si necesitara urgentemente un poco de aire fresco para continuar. En la tienda de conveniencia junto a la carretera, Rayan compró una cuerda, un cuchillo de mano afilado y una sierra y luego, increíblemente triste por las decisiones a las que lo estaban orillando, comenzó a pensar en el pasado que tuvo junto a Naito alguna vez. En sus momentos inocentes, riendo y viendo televisión en casa de sus padres. _Abrazados como dos niños que se necesitaban._ Una vez, vieron el anuncio de una carnicería que recién iban a inaugurar y entonces, Naito y él tragaron saliva y dijeron que tenían muchísima hambre. Que querían comer, que necesitaban comer esa carne y después, comenzaron a lamentarse porque no podían hacerlo. Naito lucía fuerte desde la niñez, pero por dentro era suave como gelatina. Estaba enojado porque tenía hambre pero se esforzaba por adaptarse a la realidad. _La pobreza y el hambre le enseñaron a Naito a renunciar a las cosas que deseaba._  
  
**_"Lo que más odio es tener hambre. Cuando sea mayor, comeré todo lo que quiera comer."_**

El Naito de ese momento era un niño hambriento que se apoyaba incondicionalmente en los hombros de Rayan para esperar una esperanza impotente. Cuando creció un poquito más y una vez que comenzó a vivir con su padre, Naito comenzó a tener nuevas esperanzas y también, nuevos miedos en su corazón. El hambre de Naito era para cosas diferentes a la comida:   
  
**_"Quiero que mi papá me ame..."_**

 ** _"Cuando veo como te trata, creo que te ama..."_**  
  
Rayan, que le había acariciado el cabello, abrazó a Naito con fuerza para darle aliento. Naito estalló en una risa sollozante y luego, con voz autosuficiente, dijo:   
  
**_"Yo también lo creo..."_**  
  
Rayan, que observaba en su mente los recuerdos que se habían ido muy lejos, comenzó a golpear el volante utilizando toda la palma de su mano. Naito anhelaba el afecto de su padre. Parecía enojado por su comportamiento pero también se ponía increíblemente feliz cuando le entregaba un regalo o le hacía un cumplido ocasional. Se reía alegremente, con una reacción infantil, y comenzaba a hablar y a presumir sobre su padre y sobre lo bueno que era cuando estaba junto a él. Los niños anhelaban el amor de los adultos después de todo y Naito nunca había recibido el amor adecuado de su familia. Que loco _¿Cómo podían haber llegado de eso a un punto en que tenían relaciones sexuales todos los días?_ Era un pecado que no podía excusarse, aunque fuera castigado. Naito estaba loco. No, su padre estaba loco y por eso Naito perdió la cabeza. En el corazón de Rayan, surgió una obsesión. Quería recuperarlo. Incluso si moría, quería tener a Naito solamente para él una vez más. Fue cuando le golpeó la cabeza sin dudarlo que lo comprendió. _Naito se iba a escapar de Rayan siempre que tuviera la oportunidad._ Iba a ir a ver a su padre cada vez y por eso tenía que detenerlo. Debía matarlo. Y pensando en eso es que había comprado una herramienta en una ferretería para guardarla en el maletero. Regresarían a los tugurios donde nacieron y mataría a Naito allí. Cuidaría el cuerpo y luego también moriría. Mientras pensaba en el padre, que deambulaba en busca de las huellas de Naito, una sensación de placer culposo vino desde adentro. _¿Está obsesionado con Naito, o con el Elsie que enloqueció a Naito?_ Quería vengarse así que Rayan no podía explicar correctamente sus terribles sentimientos.

El coche corrió por la carretera y cruzó un campo vacío sin zona de descanso ni gasolinera. El cielo se estaba poniendo todo coloreado así que eso significaba que pronto llegaría la noche. Naito y Rayan estaban vivos y respirando pero esa era la última vez para los dos... Cuando pensó en eso, su corazón, que estaba infestado de ira, se sintió aliviado. Un hombre, al que Naito llamaba padre, quería encontrarlos y quitárselo de entre los dedos como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, _pero no iba a hacerlo esta vez_. Para confundirlo, tiró su celular y se quedó únicamente con el que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Rayan giró el volante lentamente, quitó el pie del acelerador y comenzó a reducir la velocidad... _Había un sedán doméstico, hecho para la clase media, siguiendo lentamente cada una de sus vueltas._

Al principio, Rayan giró su cabeza con una cara desinteresada pero, cuando el sedán aceleró y se hizo a un lado, finalmente aceptó que las cosas se estaban poniendo increíblemente raras y se inclinó en su dirección para poder ver mejor. La ventana del sedán, que corría al lado, se abrió... **Y una pistola salió del hueco para apuntar directamente en su sitio.** Rayan se dio cuenta en un segundo y mientras aceleraba al tope, el sedán lo siguió de cerca hasta ocasionar un sonido de _correr_ que le llegó a los oídos. Cuando miró el espejo lateral, descubrió que había un vehículo más en la parte de atrás.   
  
**"¡Mierda!"**

 _¿Cuándo pasó eso?_ Rayan estaba intentando manejar la ansiedad. Naito había llamado a su padre pero no era razonable que todo esto se hubiera preparado tan pronto incluso si lo hubiese venido siguiendo desde kilómetros atrás. Nadie sabía a dónde iba ni con quién iba así que inevitablemente existió un pensamiento instantáneo que pasó por su cabeza y que gritó: **Ruscha**. Ruscha Bordeaux conocía la ubicación. Quizá ellos también habían dado con él y lo amenazaron para que hablara.

 **"¡Mierda! ¡Ruscha hijo de puta!"**  
  
Rayan estaba intuitivamente convencido de lo que había pasado. _Ruscha lo traicionó_. Hizo todo lo que quiso, gastó dinero para comprarlo y de todos modos, Ruscha abandonó a Rayan y le dijo sobre sus planes a alguien más. Todo debió haber sido informado porque de lo contrario, no estaría pasando nada de esto.

_Había dos coches_ _persiguiéndolo_ _._

Rayan, que estaba preocupado, giró el volante cuando salió a la intersección y aceleró hasta llegar a la carretera más cercana. Era un hombre que había crecido en un barrio pobre durante 10 años de su vida así que sabía la geografía de esos rumbos mejor que ninguna persona rica o informante con poder. Rayan aceleró con calma y se fue directamente a los barrios marginales. Otro coche pareció incluirse en la persecución así que gritó: **"** ** _¡Maldita sea!_** _ **"**_ Había un vehículo en la parte de atrás y dos autos parados justo al lado. Rayan, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, intentó un cambio de sentido ilegal cerca de la barandilla, haciendo un giro a alta velocidad en forma de U. El coche que lo seguía y el de al lado chocaron de frente y aún así, el vehículo restante seguía constantemente cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Rayan. El hombre arrastró entonces su auto a una carretera sin mantenimiento que se veía amenazadora y mientras corría todo derecho, entonces observó que el coche seguía estando increíblemente cerca de él...

 **"Idiota."**  
  
Rayan salió del callejón para entrar de nuevo en la carretera. Y fue justamente en ese momento, casi sin darse cuenta, que el coche chocó contra el costado de Rayan y luego se precipitó por detrás hasta hacerlo tambalear **¡Bang, bang!** El sonido de los golpes no era silencioso sino más bien, como un grito desesperado en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, no parecía haber gente que saliera a comprobar lo que pasaba y la persecusión siguió su rumbo aparentemente discreto por un tiempo significativo. La cabeza de Rayan se golpeó contra el volante en un segundo que le hizo perder el conocimiento brevemente y la sangre fluyó de nuevo del área de su frente hasta mojar el mango y la palanca.

 _Rayan estaba cansado y mareado cuando levantó los párpados..._ Observó una pistola, la sintió en su barbilla. Los ojos de Rayan, que confirmaron a la persona, estallaron de sorpresa.   
  
**"Tiene que irse ahora, maestro".**

No era otro que **Dyon** , al que su madre había contratado varias veces como guardaespaldas personal.

**"Si no lo hace..."**

Los dedos de Rayan se movieron, queriendo encontrar el cuchillo portátil que había escondido en la guantera... Pero el hombre llevaba más de 20 años en el ejército así que notó el débil movimiento de Rayan y, sin arrepentimiento, usó su puño para golpearle la cabeza otra vez.

Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, vio la mano afilada de Dyon acercándose...


	23. 22

Fue el día en que cayó la primera nevada en la capital.

Dirigido por un guardia, **Ruscha Bordeaux** llegó a la oficina del duque para tener una conversación importante con su llamado _"nuevo cliente especial."_ Un hombre que tenía el cabello fijado con cera y un ambiente elegante y clásico. Hermoso, como un dios de la mitología romana. Había logrado aventar un fajo de dinero a Ruscha mientras estaba mirándole e incluso si ya tenía sus honoríficos bien establecidos con anterioridad, este monto fácilmente parecía exceder el dinero que Ruscha ganaba en 5 meses de trabajo duro.

Ruscha dijo lentamente, rozando la gruesa bolsa de dinero que le habían aventado al regazo, con la mano:

**"¿Qué servicio desea adquirir, mi señor?"**

Elsie frunció el ceño de inmediato, como si el título de **"Mi señor"** fuera increíblemente desagradable al ser dicho por alguien como él.

**"Dos identificaciones falsas, dos teléfonos celulares a nombre de otra persona y un barco para partir."**

**"... Esa es una petición extrañamente familiar."**

**"Me alegra que lo diga. ¿Sabe? Me parece increíble pensar que todavía exista alguien que tenga las suficientes** **_pelotas_ ** **como para ayudar a un hombre que ni siquiera es un noble puro, a entrar en mi casa y secuestrar a mi hijo."**

Era una muy buena voz grave que parecía vagar a la perfección por los recuerdos que necesitaba. Un tono elegante que coincidía con una pronunciación realmente agradable de escuchar. El hombre estaba allí, de frente, con la cabeza recargada en su mano y un semblante que le hacía parecer un narrador leyendo un libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe. No era nada amenazador, para ser sincero... _Y luego Ruscha gimió ante el dolor que comenzó a acercarse lentamente por todas direcciones._ Igual a si le quisiera rasgar el pelo de raíz, el nuevo cliente le había sostenido de la cabeza para poder llevar su cara a la altura de sus ojos. Viéndolo fijamente, _muy fijamente_ , hubo un silbido y un sonido de motor amenazante corriendo desde su lado derecho. Las orejas de Ruscha parecieron levantarse como las de los conejos e incluso sus cejas se fruncieron ante un sonido irritante que parecía más bien el zumbido de un panal en llamas.

**"¡No sé lo que está pensando, mi señor! ¡No sé ni siquiera lo que espera de mi!"**

Ruscha finalmente levantó la mirada y observó que la identidad del sonido, era una motosierra. _¡Una motosierra eléctrica verdadera!_ El rostro de Ruscha se puso azul al mismo tiempo en que la motosierra comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente hasta él. ¡Parecía que le cortaría la pierna si no se comenzaba a mover de inmediato! Ruscha, completamente en pánico, giró el cuerpo para intentar tener un poco de control de la situación. Pensó, lo pensó de nuevo. El hombre guapo con cabello negro y ojos morados... Ese hombre en traje que se jactaba de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa para todos lados era **Elsie J. Altar.** El proxeneta que era popular por haberse establecido en la capital con sus drogas hasta el punto en que terminó expandiéndose debido a sus tremendas habilidades comerciales. Al ver su error, Ruscha tragó saliva.

**"Entiendo, ya entendí... Si estás buscando a tu hijo, te ayudaré. Te diré cualquier cosa que sepa".**

**"¿En verdad?"**

Elsie seguía teniendo una sonrisa agradable así que Ruscha comenzó a sentirse incómodo:

**"¡De verdad! ¿Pero no puede apagar la motosierra, señor? Le ayudaré, prometo que le ayudaré pero, por favor apague la motosierra. Estoy asustado."**

Cuando escuchó que la persona que aparentemente dirigía una nueva agencia importante de investigación en masa se asustaba con una motosierra, Elsie comenzó a reírse como si fuera algo muy gracioso que rememorar. Le dijo al hombre detrás de él que esperara unos minutos y entonces el subordinado apagó la motosierra y la dejó caer al suelo. Ruscha, que se sintió mejor, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y permitió que los hombros se le cayeran finalmente para adelante:

**"Gracias".**

Dijo Ruscha, con una sonrisa mezquina. _Elsie se rió igual a si le gustara la actitud dócil de Ruscha._ La sonrisa en su rostro era más hermosa que una rosa en plena floración.

**"Rayan y su hijo están en un pueblo a las afueras de la intersección".**

**"¿Cual es la dirección?"**

**"Oh, recuerdo la dirección, así que la escribiré".**

Elsie le entregó su teléfono celular y Ruscha entonces anotó la dirección de la casa donde se alojaban. Después de confirmarlo, Elsie le dijo inmediatamente al subordinado detrás de él:

**"Prepara el helicóptero".**

**"Sí."**

**"Y tú… ¿Qué vas a querer por haber cooperado tanto?"**

Preguntó Elsie, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante hasta dejarla inmóvil a centímetros de Ruscha. Su sentido del olfato había quedado paralizado por el olor de un perfume tan denso y penetrante así que cruzó los brazos, todavía sentado profundamente en la silla, y se permitió hasta arrugar la nariz. Cuando regresaba a casa, una tubería de hierro salió volando de la nada y lo golpeó. Despertó, y ya estaba rodeado de hombres que lo llevaban a una oficina para hablar con el duque _¿No fue esto una cosa paralizante?_ Ruscha no estaba acostumbrado a la violencia despiadada así que la motosierra tampoco había hecho maravillas en él. Para el hombre, que ni siquiera podía ir al hospital porque no le gustaba estar enfermo, esta tortura era demasiado cruel y estaba honestamente aterrorizado. Sucumbió a la paliza y a la motosierra, vendiendo a Rayan de una vez. Es más, incluso hasta había sentido que fue muy lento.

**"Solo quiero que me sueltes".**

**"Bien. Tengo lo que necesito, así que lo haré".**

Elsie concluyó todo el tema con pulcritud... Pero entonces pareció abrir los ojos de una manera más exagerada que al inicio y miró a Ruscha de arriba para abajo igual a si se lo quisiera comer. Cuando alguien como Elsie, que era enorme y que por consiguiente tenía una cabeza más grande que el promedio, se acercaba así, evidentemente no se tenía más opción que sentirse abrumado. Tuvo hipo, luego su frágil corazón pareció ponerse a volar y revoloteó hasta hacerlo tener una cara llorosa.

**"¿Qué hice ahora?"**

**"¿Sabes cuál es la relación entre mi hijo y yo?"**

Ruscha asintió, pero apenas y pudo contestarle.

**"Sí, sí lo se. A... amor. Ustedes se aman. Es una relación en la que yo no debí meterme así que no diré nada sobre ello. No lo haré nunca. No diré nada de nada."**

**"¿Cómo puedo creerlo? Ni siquiera somos amigos"**

Elsie miró a Ruscha con cara de preocupación. Ruscha había decidido derramar un montón de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a Elsie.

**"¡No, señor J. Altar! ¡Nunca sucederá!"**

**_"Eres el más aterrador de la vida ¿Con quién voy a querer hablar después de esto?"_** Esas palabras se le pegaban a la garganta y subían como oleadas inmensas que pedían ser escupidas, pero Ruscha se lo tragó todo y bajó la cabeza como una oveja apacible frente a su pastor. El hombre estaba disgustado por Ruscha y demostró que la tolerancia anterior había sido un completo lujo. Suspiró, caminó hacia la puerta con ambas manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y luego llevó los dedos a su barbilla. Elsie, que le dio la espalda a la oscuridad del nuevo cuarto, dijo, mirando a Ruscha todavía temblar de miedo:

 **"De acuerdo. Si su vida es una preocupación real, entonces cuide bien de su boca. Si me entero de algo que tenga que ver con mi hijo, al menos la cosa más pequeña del mundo, le cortaré la lengua de inmediato y la** **aventaré** **a los perros."**

**"¡Sí! ¡Absolutamente!"**

Elsie levantó suavemente el rabillo de la boca, en una actitud incómoda. Desde el trabajo del Duque hasta Ruscha, todo era bastante pesado y se sentía como si fuera la voluntad de Dios, pidiendo llevarse a su hijo rápidamente debido a todos los pecados que había cometido con él. _El destino que quería quitárselo._ Elsie subió a la azotea, murmurando un montón de palabras incomprensibles sobre el amor que le estaban quitando de los dedos y luego, observó al helicóptero esperando... Elsie llevaba con orgullo un abrigo de lana que le entregaron sus subordinados. Guantes, un gorro. Caminó hacia adelante. Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado, Elsie se hubiera subido al helicóptero de inmediato. _Ahora estaba mirando un número desconocido en su teléfono celular._ La sensación fue muy escalofriante. Elsie bajó las escaleras, subió y abrió la puerta de la azotea para hablar allí.

**[Padre.]**

Una voz entrecortada le llamaba con tristeza. Dolía... La respiración de Elsie se detuvo ante el tono fino de su hijo, llorando. El nombre de una emoción apenas y podía entrar en su mente para describir lo triste que le había hecho sentir...

**"Naito".**

**[Ven por mi.]**

_Naito estaba esperando._ Una voz llorando, un hombre llorando como un niño que perdió a su padre. Elsie cerró los ojos ante un tono que pareció desaparecer y que en su lugar dejaba un dolor que se intensificaba gradualmente. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta angustia. Cuando escuchaba a su hijo, la emoción, el placer, la tristeza, la ira y la dicha, era como si todo lo consumiera en un instante. El hijo, estaba sufriendo por el amor que le había hecho recibir su padre...

 _Por_ _su culpa._

Elsie abrió lentamente los ojos y subió las escaleras. Avanzaba a grandes zancadas a través de la oscuridad, presionando el botón de su abrigo de lana con los dedos.


	24. 23

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Se preguntaba innumerables veces. **¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?**

En ese momento, tenía miedo del amor de su padre, que corría como una violenta tormenta sobre su pecho hasta el punto en que pareció terminar por erosionarlo por completo... Sí, _podía decirse que tenía miedo de si mismo._ Miedo de amar de verdad a su verdadero padre. Por eso se preguntaba en innumerables ocasiones _cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento_ e incluso había hecho un hueco para escapar por si mismo. _No tenía el coraje de amar,_ no quería amarlo y comenzó a evadirlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que tocaba a su padre, el hombre se reía y le mostraba una sonrisa que le desordenaba el pecho. Cuando su contacto visual se incrementaba, comenzaba a sentir vergüenza y ansiedad y entonces su padre comenzaba a darle esa sonrisa deslumbrante de la que no podía apartar los ojos. Al momento en que sus pupilas moradas, manchadas de cariño por él, se curvaban, él temblaba con una extraña sensación de felicidad que le comía todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba la mano que le tocaba con ternura, le gustaba su voz, _su boca_. Realmente lo hacía sentir amado y cuando su mano no llegaba, entonces lo hacía parecer enfermo. En los días en que no podía soportar estar sin él, se acercaba sin pedirle permiso a su buen juicio y comenzaba a abrazar a su padre. _Entonces el hombre parecía tan emocionado que lo abrazaba con fuerza_. Y al estar finalmente siendo sostenido por brazos amplios y sólidos, se sentía tan cómodo que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando los labios del padre se envolvían alrededor de sus labios y lo mordían, no podía pensar en nada más que en él. _En el mundo que había construido con su padre._

Naito se dio cuenta de muchas cosas durante su corta estancia con Rayan. En primer lugar, _posiblemente la confusión y el dolor que le volvieron loco habían sido provocadas por él mismo._ Era cierto que habían existido momentos de confusión y sufrimiento en el pasado, pero las huellas de dolor quedaron siempre cubiertas por las nuevas marcas hechas por su padre ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar así? Que era mejor Elsie que Rayan... Ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar demasiado en esto. La existencia de su padre era tan grande ahora que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Le gustaba el placer que le daba, el calor que le hacía sentirse adicto y, cuando su mano lo frotaba, le encantaba sentir un corazón emocionado que latía por él.

Naito inconscientemente llamó su nombre, abrió los ojos... Y cuando sus párpados, que temblaban en el aire, se abrieron, _entonces descubrió que todo estaba desolado frente a_ _él_. Era una habitación cerrada sin ventanas y Naito, en la esquina, estaba sentado en un sofá para una sola persona. Llevaba un abrigo de lana gris encima...  
Al fondo, **a los pies de su padre** , el cuerpo de Rayan estaba cubierto completamente de sangre. Tan exagerado, que incluso los zapatos de cuero brillante que se movían de un lado a otro se habían vuelto todos rojos. Mirándolo, _parecía que su padre le había ganado a Rayan al final._ Había guardaespaldas, demasiados guardaespaldas y movimiento desordenado así que Naito levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder observar mejor el panorama. El cuerpo que fue golpeado por Rayan estaba gravemente enfermo ahora. Sus hombros, donde había escuchado el sonido de los huesos desprendiéndose, todavía estaban rígidos y con bastante dolor así que Naito, sentándose con dificultad, suspiró mientras lo miraba y luego finalmente se quejó. Parecía bastante consciente de la realidad cuando abrió la boca.

**"Rayan es el hijo del duque..."**

**"Está bien, tengo permiso de su madre. Ella nos ayudó".**

Naito se tocó la frente ante semejante respuesta. Era una situación no deseada y hasta un tanto irreal. La condición de Rayan parecía muchísimo más seria de lo que pensaba _¿Cómo iba a regresarle algo así a su padre?_ En realidad, cuando lo vio a detalle, hasta se había sentido muy triste y arrepentido. Fue una reacción ineludible porque era un amante al que amaba mucho en el pasado así que incluso si había llegado al final, Naito no quería que Rayan muriera. Estaba bien que regresara a la capital para vivir su propia vida. Quería que fuera feliz otra vez...

Naito miró a Rayan con ojos sombríos. Su padre, al darse cuenta, puso sus zapatos en la barbilla de Rayan y la levantó hasta que abrió los ojos y soltó un leve gemidito. _Naito no había logrado reconocer la cara del Rayan original_ ¿Cuánto lo había golpeado? Estaba hinchado, morado y ensangrentado. Naito se levantó del sofá y, tambaleándose como un zombie, se acercó a su padre como si quisiera comenzar a pedir por explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Era una cabeza mas alto que él. Más musculoso y más maduro... Naito, mirando a su padre, dejó que él extendiera las manos y que cubriera su rostro para poder sostenerlo. Y cuando el rostro de su padre se aproximó hacia él finalmente, entonces se sintió tan atraído que dejó de respirar.

Naito miró el rostro de su padre con unos ojos brillantes. Tenía un rostro hermoso. Era una cara que carecía completamente de emociones y aún así, Naito había sentido que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. _Se había acercado por primera vez a los labios de su padre, por voluntad propia..._ Su boca era suave así que juntó la cabeza y metió la lengua entre los labios de papá igual a si se lo hubiera ordenado. Chupó el grueso labio inferior de su padre y cuando mordió un poco el de arriba, Elsie finalmente lo agarró y lo sostuvo hacía abajo.

**"Um... ¡Um!"**

_Padre_ _codiciaba_ _vorazmente_ _su boca._ Sus lenguas salieron y se entrelazaron y aunque era obvio que otros estaban mirando lo que sucedía entre los dos, no había tiempo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en ello. _El beso de padre era asombroso_. Un beso intenso que pareció derretir su cerebro hasta hacerlo desaparecer...

Naito agarró entonces el dobladillo del abrigo de su padre, se estremeció, jadeó y murmuró mientras todavía se tocaban los labios **_"Papá..."_** Al escuchar el sonido del placer de su hijo, la punta de los labios de su padre se levantó. El hombre se había acercado a besar a Naito con desesperación. Como si lo hubiera perdido por un mes entero en lugar de tres días.

_El padre sonrió ante el cambio de su hijo completamente domesticado._

Para lograr lo que deseaba de su hijo, deliberadamente quitó los labios. Limpió la boca de Naito, empapada de saliva, y entonces le dijo al oído:

**"Hay que decirle a Rayan sobre el tipo de relación que tenemos".**

**"No, Rayan ya lo sabe".**

Naito se aferró a su cuerpo con la emoción aún no disminuida. Papá levantó la delgada camisa de Naito y tocó su piel desnuda para lograr decir en secreto:

**"Conocer y ver son dos cosas diferentes".**

Lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo una y otra vez:

**"Podemos hacerlo como antes. Podemos mostrarlo como lo hicimos antes."**

_Los ojos de su padre eran solemnes._ Como un comandante que daba órdenes, no había piedad en sus palabras ni en el tono de su voz. Naito se mordió los labios... Su mirada cayó al suelo y luego corrió rápidamente en dirección a Rayan. No podía utilizar sus piernas correctamente porque incluso parecía que estaban rotas _¿Padre hizo esto también?_ Sus articulaciones estaban dobladas en una forma extraña. Era peligroso y aterrador así que tuvo involuntariamente la misma idea antigua de salvar a Rayan y hacer que se fuera a la capital. _Incluso si para lograrlo tenía que renunciar a su razón._

Padre acarició la cabeza de Naito y luego murmuró, saboreando la textura de su cabello.

**"¿Debo romperle el brazo también?"**

Naito sacudió los hombros. Papá estaba hablando como si fuera una broma, pero entendía a la perfección que era algo real. Al final, con los ojos bien abiertos, encontró los pequeños de Rayan... Sus ojos no estaban tan rojos como al inicio pero si estaban especialmente nublados, como si estuviera todo brumoso. _Naito dijo una confesión que Rayan no pudo alcanzar a escuchar_ : **"Lo siento, Rayan. Lamento haberte lastimado así, pero no puedo evitarlo."** Luego, miró a su alrededor... Al principio fue Keshan, luego Alto y el guardaespaldas. Había sido sostenido frente a otras personas incontables veces así que, recordando, tembló de la vergüenza. Era el momento de decidir. No podía darse el lujo de posponerlo más porque las raíces de su relación ya se habían enredado violentamente hasta volverse un desastre así que, al final, **Naito terminó por quitarle el abrigo a su padre**. Lentamente le desabotonó la chaqueta que llevaba y le aflojó la corbata hasta tirarla contra el suelo. Y mientras Naito le quitaba la ropa a su padre, los subordinados se acercaron y despertaron a Rayan para mantenerlo bien derecho en la silla. Rayan había sufrido una fractura en la pierna, estaba golpeado, sangrando, amordazado y llorando también. Estaba tan mal, que la camisa que llevaba era roja ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Rayan miró directamente al frente. Vio a Naito arrodillarse y lo vio abrir la boca. Naito había extendido las manos para desabrochar los pantalones de su padre, _vaciló_... Había unas 20 personas mirando así que, sonrojado y tembloroso, lo miró y dijo:

**"¿No puedes pedirles que salgan, papá?"**

Los ojos de Elsie parecieron ponerse tristes:

**"Odio mostrar tu cuerpo, pero Rayan podría huir así que no quiero quitar a los guardias. No te preocupes, ni siquiera lo verán".**

En primer lugar, Rayan tenía el cuerpo destrozado así que no podía escapar. Sin embargo, _era obvio que tenía que continuar con esto._ Le estaban obligando a tener sexo delante de Rayan y era evidente que no iba a quitarse la idea tan fácil. Naito se mordió los labios. Tendría que acariciar el pene de su padre delante de otras personas y por supuesto que no se detendría ahí... En ese momento lo pensó con cuidado, pero de todos modos Naito desabrochó el cinturón y la hebilla de su padre y le abrió la cremallera hasta el tope. Naito tragó saliva y bajó los pantalones hasta ver un pene que aún no se había levantado. Incluso sin una erección, _tenía que decir que era de un tamaño aterrador._ Naito se sentó de rodillas, cerró los ojos y se tragó el pene de papá. Elsie frunció el ceño ante la sensación de que la mucosa húmeda del niño envolvía su pene. Cerró los ojos... Naito, que estaba nervioso, abrió más la boca y se tragó ahora más de la mitad. _Como si se hubiera convertido en un hábito suyo extender la garganta a voluntad_. Más aún, porque era un tamaño que ni las prostitutas podían tragar. Se comió la raíz y luego lamió su cabeza igual a si estuviera chupando un caramelo delicioso. Se sentía caliente y sacaba un sonido húmedo que comenzaba a hacer un eco exagerado en una habitación cerrada y silenciosa. Mientras mamaba con fuerza, la boca de su padre se abrió y un gemido fluyó rápidamente hacía abajo. El pene se erigió y aumentó de volumen en su lengua, haciéndole respirar de un modo de verdad muy complicado. Se puso difícil, pero fue paciente. Las lágrimas se amontonaron alrededor de sus ojos enrojecidos por el dolor, luego movió la cabeza por un momento y respiró hondo. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que había hecho algo así y ahora le dolía la quijada.

**"¿Ya puedo romperle el brazo?"**

Mientras Naito descansaba, su padre lo agarró del cabello y dijo esto, riendo como si fuera una broma que no podía dejar pasar. Naito miró hacia arriba... Mientras se movía, había estado observando el glande de su padre todo este tiempo, brillando con líquido pre seminal y un montón de saliva. Podía sentir las venas vívidamente con la punta de la lengua. Remarcadas y gruesas. Se lo sacó, y luego se tragó el pene de su padre lo suficiente como para llenarse la garganta. Su úvula fue apuñalada hasta doler y luego las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus ojos. _Una mano grande agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y la tiró con fuerza hacia adelante._ Sentía que no podía hacer que su pene entrara más pero solo consiguió hacer que siguiera bajando y llenándolo hasta que dejó de respirar. Las pestañas de Naito temblaron y sin embargo, ya fuera que se sintiera bien o mal, Naito dijo: **"** **Umm** **."** En forma de un dulce gemido. Su padre apretó el pene con fuerza contra su úvula y soltó todo el semen contenido contra él en forma de un disparo impresionante... La actitud de Naito de tragar semen, incluso si no se lo había pedido, hacía sentir tan bien a su padre que parecía estar en un inmenso estado de éxtasis. _Rayan estaba temblando._ Este tipo de situación era demasiado como para soportarlo, sus ojos se habían expandido con asombro y con horror y pareció incluso comenzar a tener bastantes náuseas. Naito no tenía la confianza para seguir viendolo así que se separó y se acostó sobre su espalda sin preocuparse por el estado del suelo o lo herido que seguramente iba a estar su cuerpo al enfriarse. Padre se acomodó encima de él, miró hacia abajo y cuando la mano suave del hijo finalmente lo tocó, entonces un fuego impresionante le golpeó los ojos hasta hacerle pintar incluso cada centímetro de la piel en su cara...

Naito escaneó el rostro de su padre con una mirada temblorosa, tocó sus labios y desabotonó su camisa mientras decía de manera extraña:

**"Padre, por favor... Hazme olvidar todo esto".**

La mano de papá bajó por su cintura hasta detenerse en sus nalgas.

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"Por favor, mételo.** **_No quiero pensar en nada más que en ti_ ** **".**

_Los labios de su padre habían mordido desesperadamente los de Naito_. Él estaba adolorido, lloraba y tenía un sutil temblor en los hombros. Lo abrazó. Parecía que no podría soportarlo si no se agarraba de él y además, le estaba gustando tanto el beso de su padre que ya no parecía importarle la gente que todavía los estaba observando. Sintió que por un instante, **solamente se trataba de su padre y de él.** De su mundo.

Papá hizo que Naito se recostara hacia Rayan. Le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y le frotó el pene con su propia saliva para también hacer lo mismo con el agujero de su trasero. El lugar estaba enrojecido e hinchado y tenía las huellas de Rayan en todas direcciones. _Los ojos de su padre cambiaron bruscamente debido a esto._ Estaba enojado, como al inicio, pero igual lo había penetrado despacio para no ocasionarle más dolor. Naito se encogió, sus brazos se juntaron y fijaron detrás de la espalda de Elsie.

**"¡Papá!"**

**"¿Tuviste sexo con ese hijo de puta, Naito?"**

**"Ah, ah, papá, me duele cuando haces eso."**

Naito bajó la cabeza y tembló. Padre extendió su mano y levantó su barbilla.

**"No, abre tus ojos. Te necesito con los ojos abiertos."**

Padre empujó su pene y dijo esto con bastante frialdad. Naito estaba lleno de lágrimas y fue peor cuando soltó un gemido aterrador:

**"Ah, ¡Ah! Papá, papá, es justo allí. ¡Es justo allí! ¡Ah!"**

**"Naito, vamos. Tienes que responder, cariño ¿La perra te hizo esto?"**

**"Sí... Ah, Rayan... Él... ¡Ah Dios mío!"**

Cuando el vello púbico y los testículos de su padre lo tocaron y le hicieron mover la cintura hacia adelante, Naito comenzó a jadear y a gemir de placer. Respondió amablemente a la pregunta que hizo y luego tuvo un orgasmo que llegó lo suficientemente fuerte como para paralizarle la cabeza. No pensó que fuera extraño, el pene largo y grueso le había golpeado la pared interna un montón de veces y ahora no podía soportar ni siquiera una pequeña caricia sin ponerse a eyacular. El placer de Naito le hizo girar el cuerpo y el sonido de tragar saliva pareció incluso un tanto agonizante. No podía soportar la emoción así que no abrió los ojos ni una sola vez, ni cuando escuchó el sonido de zapatos golpeando el piso o cuando comenzaron los reclamos de los guardias de su padre. _Sobre todo, a pesar de que Rayan lo veía con los ojos vacíos y una clara mueca resignada._ Naito estaba completamente perdido en su padre. Cada vez que el pene de papá se metía entre sus nalgas, era como si un rayo le estuviera golpeando en la cabeza una y otra vez y otra vez. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba, sus muslos temblaban de placer e incluso si no le tocaba el pene, había logrado ponerlo de pie y hacerlo eyacular de nuevo.

Naito, en el suelo, lloraba mientras le sujetaban la cintura y le frotaban el cuerpo. El pene de papá parecía moverse sin piedad, por lo que llegó muchísimo más profundo que la última vez. Sentía como si su membrana mucosa interna estuviera pegada a papá. ¡Dolía como si estuviera pegado a papá! Además, lo había sacado lo suficiente para que al entrar de nuevo, hiciera un sonido realmente fuerte.

**"¡Ahhh!"**

_Un gemido estalló en la boca de Naito_. Enrojeció su cuerpo blanco y lloró con la cara increíblemente desordenada. Se veía muchísimo más sexy que un actor porno. Su cabello oscuro se mojó de sudor y se pegó a sus mejillas y en el medio, la piel expuesta pareció ponerse completamente al rojo vivo. Incluso si no se había estado mordiendo, sus labios se habían vuelto más rojizos y hechizantes, su úvula se movía violentamente cuando gemía o inhalaba y su espalda, que se movía con el orgasmo, era tan hermosa como la de un animal salvaje... Padre rápidamente sacó su pene del cuerpo de Naito y lo sentó sobre sus muslos. Sus labios estaban bien abiertos así que las gotas de saliva comenzaron a bajar y su cuerpo entero se endureció por el violento movimiento del pene desde abajo. Sus ojos se nublaron y luego lloró como si estuviera bastante herido. _Rayan estaba en blanco._ Había tenido que ver claramente el enorme y feo pene del duque desapareciendo en las nalgas del chico. Abriéndose paso a través de un agujero estrecho y lleno de semen. Fue una vista horrible. ¡Un escenario obsceno! Naito, mientras tanto, pareció no poder soportar la velocidad de su padre así que dejó caer la cabeza.

**"¿Te gusta, bebé? ¿Te gusta más que cuando lo hiciste con esa pequeña perra?"**

Naito escuchó la pregunta, pero con la cabeza acalorada de placer, no pudo contestar de una manera correcta. En cambio, dijo lo que su padre tanto quería escuchar.

**"Papá... Ah, te amo. Te amo..."**

El pene de su padre se detuvo ante la palabra **"amor".** Naito estaba en un placer peligroso, mirando a su padre con los ojos bien en blanco... Padre terminó por sentarse entre las piernas de Naito y después, comenzó a masturbar hábilmente el pene que había sostenido entre sus dedos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la verga rosada de Naito se había oscurecido tan fuerte y también, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hizo una salpicadura de esperma tan enorme. Su semen rebotó en el rostro de su padre, así que Naito se cubrió la cara y lloró.

**"Dilo otra vez... Lo de hace un momento."**

Los ojos de su padre estaban parpadeando de emoción. Naito extendió sus manos hacia el cuello de su padre, colocó los brazos alrededor, como un dulce amante, y luego levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz ronca:

**"Te amo, papá. De verdad te amo."**

Cuando escuchó la acalorada confesión de su hijo, Elsie perdió finalmente la cabeza. Frente a los gritos de Rayan, comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo de Naito innumerables veces. La pared interior era más suave ahora así que el pene dentro de su hijo se sentía menos apretado. Sus subordinados no habían podido aguantar tanta lujuria contenida y habían comenzado a masturbarse de excitación mientras miraban el sexo entre el hijo y su padre. Sin embargo, pese a lo sucio de la escena, _el padre estaba viendo solo a su hijo_. Solo podía concentrarse en él. Abrazarse, llorar... El hombre era realmente encantador y hermoso y estaba completamente hecho para él. A la medida.

Papá terminó por meter los dedos en su agujero para rasparlo y hacer fluir el semen completamente hacía sus muslos. Naito había perdido toda la energía hace unos segundos así que, ahora que estaba caído, el padre abrió las piernas de su hijo y le mostró a Rayan la manera en que le drenaba. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos vacíos de Rayan pero papá, lógicamente, lo miró con una sonrisa de ganador. Giró el cuerpo de su hijo y le señaló entonces la parte de atrás, con su nombre.

**"Es mi hijo ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?"**

Rayan, que estaba amordazado, no pudo decir nada. Padre tomó su propio semen y frotó con él el lugar donde estaba el tatuaje. Dijo:

**"Entiendo tu corazón... Porque mi hijo es tan lindo. Yo en tu lugar me estaría muriendo".**

Había envuelto el cuerpo de su hijo con su abrigo, y ahora miraba a Rayan como si se estuviera burlando de él. _Las pupilas de color agua se habían vuelto oscuros_. Al parecer, no había ninguna razón para continuar guardando lo que quedaba de su cordura después de lo que acababa de pasar.

**"Asegúrate de preservar tu patética vida, porque te la estoy** **obsequiando** **como un favor a mi hijo. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad".**

El padre, que escupió violentamente esta amenaza, tomó a su hijo entre los brazos y salió. Mientras subía, _presenció finalmente una mañana perfecta_. Una luz del sol brillante que quedaba a la perfección con lo que estaba sintiendo dentro su pecho. Su hijo tenía unas pestañas lo suficientemente largas como para agitarlas cada vez que respiraba y esto le hacía parecer demasiado frágil y hermoso.

**_"Te amo"._ **

Estaba muy emocionado por lo que le había escuchado decir, así que incluso sintió un poco de pena por haberle tratado tan rudo. Sin embargo, _no se arrepentía._ Su padre dio un paso ligero hacia la acera donde la oscuridad se había desvanecido y luego se metió en el auto. Elsie dijo con ternura, frotando sus pálidas y blancas mejillas:

**"Es hora de ir a casa con papá".**

Como si Naito se sintiera aliviado por las palabras de papá, asintió y puso su rostro completamente en el pecho de Elsie. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo que terminó con el hombre, dejando un beso sobre su frente blanca...

**< Final del volumen 2>**


End file.
